


Life in Alexandria

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Past Dub-Con/Non-Con, No Apocalypse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Tags May Change, cause this would be confusing without it, first chapter is information, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl lives in a nice house, in a nice town called Alexandria, with nice people. No great people, people he calls his family. It's a nice day and Daryl's lucky enough for it to be his day off, he's enjoying a coffee on his front porch when a car pulls up in the driveway of the house next to his. He noticed a few days earlier that the for sale sign now had sold written on it. When the guy steps out of his car and pushes his long hair out of his eyes Daryl's stomach seems to flip, this may be the prettiest guy he's ever seen. The moving truck shows up a few moments later.Basically a diary of Daryl and Paul's life together.





	1. Infomation

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just information, please read.

INFOMATION

Okay so lets start this off. This just something I'm doing for fun, based off an idea I've had for ages. So this story will be about Daryl/Jesus and the other relationships will be background, the story is about Daryl and Paul's life together. Everyone has been aged down as I feel the ages I have made them suit the story better. l have no update schedule but I try to update once a week, sometimes more .

Please let me know if you enjoy this in the comments or on my Tumblr iiloulouii

Now will be some information on the actual story.

The story starts January 2017 so the ages I list below are what the characters will be turning when their birthdays roll around in that year. The town everybody lives in is Alexandria like the show, except ya know it's not the apocalypse. Also let me know if you guys want a list of everybody's jobs.

**AGES 2017**

Daryl Dixon- 23 years old in April

Paul Rovia- 21 years old in November

Rick Grimes- 28 years old in January

Michonne Adams- 25 years old in October

Carl Grimes- 12 years old in June

Judith Grimes- 1 years old in May

Enid Owens- 12 years old in December

Glenn Rhee- 21 years old in July

Maggie Greene- 21 years old in August

Tara Chambler- 22 years old in March

Rosita Espinosa- 22 years old in December

Eric Raleigh- 23 years old in May

Aaron Raleigh- 23 years old in February

Abraham Ford- 32 years old in October

Sasha Williams- 26 years old in July

Carol Peletier- 30 years old in August

Sophia Peletier- 12 years old in October

Ezekiel Vanders- 36 years old in May

Eugene Porter- 28 years old in December                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Eduardo Ransa- 22 years old in December

Morgan Jones- 35 years old in September

Duane Jones- 12 years old in January

 

A few extra things  
*Glenn and Maggie are already married, so are Carol and Ezekiel, Sasha and Abraham and Aaron and Eric.  
*In this fic I made it that Judith is actually Rick's daughter and he and Lori are divorced, Rick gets custody of Judith and Carl every second week.  
*Tara, Michonne and Rosita are roommates.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        *Characters who have no last name in the show I have given a random one.

Obviously the things above will change as the story progresses but I won't put it there as that would be spoilers, the ages listed above will not be changed so they only apply for the year 2017 in the story, when characters are added past 2017 their age will be listed for the year they enter.

New characters will be listed as they appear in the story.

Thank you for reading, if you have an questions please ask and I will answer.


	2. Cold Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sees Paul for the first time.

Sunday January 8th 2017

Daryl woke up slowly, blinking several times to adjust his eyes to the harsh morning light streaming through the large window at the head of his bed. His mouth stretches wide as he yawns loudly, he rolls over onto his side, stretching out his arm to grab his phone on the bedside table. He settles back onto his back and unlocks his phone. There’s a a few texts; Carol asking him to hurry up and bring her casserole dish back, a cheerful good morning from Glenn and another from Tara about some stupid TV show she’s obsessed with. He replies to them all even deciding to humour Tara.

Daryl hopped out of bed a few minutes later when the last of the drowsiness left his body, after grabbing clothes from his wardrobe he moves to the ensuite to take a shower. He got home late from Glenn and Maggie’s last night so he never ended up showering, just stripped of his clothes and passed out on the bed.

 

******

 

Daryl opened the front door and stepped out into the cold morning air, he sits down on his porch chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. The steaming cup of coffee in his hands spreads warmth through his body, he lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a sip. As he sits there he regrets not putting a heavier coat on, it’s the start of January so it’s freezing. Despite the cold Daryl knows it will be a nice day, the sun isn’t hidden behind clouds like it has been for the past three days.

His eyes snap to across the street when he hears a door slam, across the road Eric is hurrying down his driveway to his and Aaron’s mail box, he’s still in his pyjamas a robe wrapped tightly round his body. He smiles widely when he sees Daryl and waves.

“Good morning Daryl, but go back inside it’s too cold!” He calls out as he starts making his way back up the driveway after retrieving his mail. Daryl smirks as he watches the auburn haired man.

When he and Merle moved to Virginia four years ago he never though it would turn out how it did. He started off by living in a shitty apartment and working as a mechanic at a local place called ‘Dale’s Car and Bike repairs’ (granted he still works there but he’s now the manager) Merle's idea of a job was drug dealing. Less than a year after they moved Merle got caught selling Cocaine to some teenagers and was arrested and thrown in jail for eight years, the officer that broke the news to Daryl was none other than Rick Grimes. Rick managed to get Daryl on his feet, more than likely stopped him from going down a road similar to Merle, Rick moved Daryl out of the apartment and insisted he stayed with him and his wife Lori, much to Lori’s displeasure. Those two never got along, Lori treated Rick like shit, it pissed Daryl off to no end and it was no surprise to Daryl when the two divorced less than a year ago.

Lori moved out of Alexandria while Rick stayed, after living with Rick for a year he had the money to buy his own place, a smaller and older house just a few streets over. In that year he met his family, Rick introduced him to everyone of them except for Glenn who he met at the grocery store, Glenn introducing himself saying Rick had told him about him.

Now four years later he had his life together he makes good money managing ‘Dale’s Car and Bike repairs’ enough that he doesn’t have to choose between paying apartment rent or buying food like he used to when he lived with Merle. Merle may have been an asshole but he was a good brother, took beatings from their father, Will that were meant for Daryl, got him out of the house when he was younger and Will was mad, he told the police Daryl had no idea he was dealing so he wouldn't be dragged down with him and when Daryl came out as gay he took it well, surprisingly. He didn’t seem to give a shit the only thing he said was “Don’t yer go havin’ sex while i’m here, don't need ta hear tha’ shit.” even though he brought home countless women to fuck while Daryl was still in the house but if hearing two men having sex was Merle’s only problem with him being gay then he’d take it. Not that Merle ever had to hear it because Daryl’s never had sex, even after Merle left, he just hasn't met anyone he wanted to be with in that way, hell he’d never even been in a relationship.

Daryl was dragged back to the present when a car pulled into the driveway of the house directly to the left of his. About time too, the place has had a sold sign over the for sale board for just over a week now. He was just hoping his new neighbour wasn’t going to be a total asshole who plays music to loud or has dozens of loud friends over every weekend. The drivers side door to the black Mazda 6 opens and a guy steps out. Daryl actually loses his breath for a second.

 

******

 

The guy's long light brown hair falls into his eyes when the cold breeze catches it and he lifts his right hand up to push it away, he then rubs his fingers through his thick, full beard, a look Daryl can’t place taking over his features and Daryl just can’t stop staring. The mans’ body is hidden under a pair of black skinny jeans that make Daryl’s stomach tighten and a grey hoodie that looks a few sizes too big, the black combat boots he’s wearing probably add an inch to his height and Daryl wonders if that was his goal considering he doesn’t look very tall. The guy’s phone rings and he pulls it out of his hoodie’s front pocket, his perfectly sloped nose scrunches up and a look of what Daryl assumes is irritation and displeasure overcomes the mans features, he presses the screen once and the ringing stops, he then shoves the phone back into his pocket.

It’s then that Daryl decides to head back inside before the guy sees that he’s been creepily staring at him for the past minute or so. He takes one last look at the man before opens his front door, as he steps inside he hears what he assumes is a moving truck pull into his new neighbours’ driveway.

 

******

 

Paul collapses onto his new couch with a groan. It had taken a good couple of hours to move all his boxes of belonging and his furniture from the truck into the house, even with the help of the two moving guys Mike and Joe. Cardboard boxes and random bits of furniture covered the entire house apart from the bathrooms, even one of his bookshelves is just sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Convenient. The new furniture he bought doesn't even arrive until tomorrow, so then there'd be even more crap.

After running up a wall for the third time while carrying boxes because he couldn't see through his hair, he tied it up in a tight bun. Now several hours later it was loose and strands were falling out in front of his eyes and the base of his neck, he was sweaty and smelled like it too, so basically he’s a mess. He groaned a second time as he stood up, makes his way through the living room to the stairs that lead up to his ensuite bedroom. The room being so bare makes it look so much larger, the large window that takes up a lot of the wall opposite the door allows a lot of natural night into the room, casting shadows over the walls. The window looks out into his back garden and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with how much he can’t wait to practise his martial arts out there, or start a garden. It hasn’t really hit him yet that this is actually his house, hasn’t really hit him that his grandmother did die and left him an substantial inheritance that he’s finally been able to start his life with.

Her name was Marianne Rovia. She had been sick for a year or so, so it wasn’t really a surprise when she passed away, what was a surprise is that she had left everything but her house to him, his parents got the house. After her funeral he bought a car made the 37 hour car trip from L.A to Virginia, he found a job, bought the house and then drove back and stayed at his grandmothers house until he could move into his new house. Starting fresh is what he wanted, there was nothing left for him in L.A, he doesn't get along with his parents and he had maybe two or three friends he wasn’t even that close with. He doesn't regret moving. This is what he needs. With that thought he shuffles through the boxes in his room until he finds a towel and comfortable clothes to sleep in. He strips off his clothes, throwing them on the bed, he then pulls the hair tie from his hair and runs his fingers through it as he makes his way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, Chapter 2! if you have any feedback please let me know in the comments or on the tumblr iiloulouii


	3. 'Hilltop'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's first day at work.

Sunday January 15th 2017

Paul spent the week cleaning out boxes, putting things in their right space and just relaxing, getting himself used to his new home (He also removed the bookshelf from his kitchen and put it in his bedroom).

A lovely couple from just over the road by the names Aaron and Eric had brought over a few Tupperware containers full of spaghetti for him on Monday, saying they knew he probably hadn’t had the chance to grocery shop yet. Which was true, he’d been eating two minute noodles whenever he got hungry which was not a satisfying meal. Aaron and Eric had stayed over for a few hours just chatting and helping him move some of his heavier possessions even exchanging phone numbers with him before they left saying to call them if he needed more help. They told him all about their friends and how close they all are, including the man who lives next door to him.

Well it had been a week and the only evidence of someone living in the house to his right is the black ford raptor that’s occasionally in the driveway or the seeing the lights on inside the house on of a night.

Paul settled into bed early, he started work tomorrow. He got a job working at a local restaurant and bar called ‘Hilltop’, considering he has both waiting and bar tending experience he was told he would work as both, sometimes he’d be waiter and other times he’d be a bar tender. It just depended on what he rostered as. The ‘Hilltop’ is a nice place, the front entrance leads into the restaurant area of the establishment and the large open doorway on the left wall leads into the bar area, the whole place is wooden tables and chairs, exposed brick walls and fairy lights, it just has a nice homey feel to it.

 

******

 

Monday January 16th 2017

Just Paul’s luck he’d forget to set his alarm, he woke up at eight-thirty, only leaving him half an hour to get ready for work and then actually get to work. After showering, tying his hair up in a messy bun, and then putting on his work uniform which was his choice of any pair of jeans (he settled for black skinny jeans) and a black tee-shirt with the ‘Hilltops’ logo embodied over his left peck muscle, he rushed out his front door slamming it closed behind him, he yanked the car door open and clambered inside, speeding out his driveway then down the street.

He arrived at the ‘Hilltop’ with a few minutes to spare, he immediately made his way to the staff room at the very back of building searching for a woman by the name Maggie Greene, his boss Gregory said she would be the one to train him. She saw him before he saw her, she called out to him getting his attention.

“Hey, Paul?” He spun on his heel until his eyes landed on her, she’s a beautiful girl. Medium length brunette hair with a slight wave to it, long legs, stunning green eyes and approaching him with a wide smile gracing her features, if Paul was straight he'd be stuttering by now.

“Maggie?” He asked when she reached him.

“That’s me! I take it you’re Paul?.” She asked with a smirk and holding her hand out.

“Paul Rovia but everyone calls me Jesus.” Paul answered lacing his hand with hers in a firm shake.

“Gee I wonder why.” Maggie laughed, Paul quickly joining her.

“Apparently we share a resemblance.” Paul quipped making Maggie laugh again.

Maggie spent the morning showing him the ropes, after giving him his apron and name badge she brought him with her to wait a few tables and then stayed close by while he did a few. They were really getting along, chatting in between taking and delivering orders. Maggie was one of Aaron and Eric’s friends, apparently everyone around here knew each other.

Paul had just delivered two burgers to a couple when Maggie approached him again.

“Hey Daryl just walked in, you know your neighbour.” Maggie said with a smile gesturing to the back right hand corner of the restaurant where a lone man sat in the furthest booth, from here Paul could see they guy was wearing what appeared to a mechanics jumpsuit. “Go serve him, introduce yourself.”

“Yeah, okay.”

As Paul made his way to Daryl he noticed just how attractive he was. Shaggy, long dark brown hair falling into his eyes that are currently focused on his phone, incredibly broad shoulders, now that he was closer Paul could tell Daryl’s definitely wearing a mechanics jumpsuit and the smudges of grease and dirt on his face prove his case. Fuck, he’s beautiful.

 

******

 

“Um, hey Daryl?”

Daryl lifted his head at the unfamiliar voice that somehow knows his name. He manages to keep his jaw from dropping when he sees who it is, it’s his neighbour. Daryl stares for a few seconds before he actually takes notice of the mans appearance, he’s wearing the ‘Hilltops’ uniform, the long hair that Daryl had seen out the week previous was now tied up in a messy bun with strands falling in front of his face, it’s a very attractive look on him and his name tag reads Paul Rovia. So his name’s Paul, yeah that definitely suits him. Daryl realises what a mess he looks like, he’s in work clothes absolutely covered in dirt and grease, smells like it too. Of course this guy would see him for the first time while he looked like that.

Daryl’s eyes flicker up to Paul’s face only to see he has an amused look on his face, Daryl’s cheeks heat up because he was not at all subtle when he just checked the guy out.

Clearing his throat he asks “How’d ye know my name?”.

“Maggie pointed you out to me, I’m your new neighbour. I’m Paul Rovia but everyone calls me Jesus.” Daryl snorted making Paul smile.

“Makes sense.”

Paul laughed, the sound made Daryl’s stomach flip. “Anyway what can I get for you?”

“Beef burger with no pickles and a beer.” Daryl replied awkwardly, clearing his throat afterwards.

“Alright, do you want the beer now or when your food comes?” Paul asked looking at him with his big blue/green eyes.

“When food comes.” Daryl answered, looking away from the other mans gaze and beginning to nervously chew on his thumb, a habit he’s had since he was a child.

“Okay. That won’t be too long, I’ll bring it out when it’s ready.” Paul said with a smile, he leaned down to pick up the menu from the table before he headed off with a wave.

Daryl watched him as he left, eyes focusing on his ass and how nice his jeans made it look, he was snapped out of his thought when he heard Maggie speak up from where she was cleaning in the booth next to him.

“Stare much Daryl?”

“Shut up.” Daryl shot back his cheeks heating up with embarrassment, Maggie had caught him.

“I don’t blame you Daryl, he’s very cute.” Maggie said with a smirk on her face.

“Piss off.”

Maggie laughed and headed over to serve the older couple that had just taken a seat.

 

******

 

Paul brought his lunch over with a smile, he put the beer and plate down on the table in front of him.

“There you go. One burger and one beer.” Daryl thanked him and picked up his beer, Paul walked away two steps before he spun on his heel making Daryl look at him with an expectant expression.

“Oh and don’t worry about paying, I took care of it.” Paul said with a cheeky grin. Daryl’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but before he could Paul was already walking back to the kitchen. Daryl tried to keep the small smile of his face but didn’t succeed, when he finished his lunch he left a large tip for Paul and was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy it, feedback is encouraged.


	4. "Beer in a bottle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul was getting his phone from his car when he heard a loud crash.

Wednesday January 18th 2017

Paul cursed at the cold afternoon air as he walked out the front door to retrieve his phone from his car. After finishing work at 2pm after working since 9am, he had headed straight into the house to shower and change into clean clothes, he realised he had left his phone in the car after he spent ten minutes walking around the house looking for it. 

Sure enough Paul found his phone sitting in the cup holder between the two front seats. He closed the car door and turned to head back inside when he heard a loud crash coming from Daryl’s garage. Concern and curiosity taking over, Paul pocketed his phone and walked across his driveway and front lawn towards Daryl’s house. The two men hadn’t seen each other since Monday when Paul had payed for Daryl’s lunch. Paying for Daryl’s lunch had been a split second decision. After delivering Daryl’s order to the kitchen he headed over to the front desk, pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and payed. He figured he’d give it a shot, by the way Daryl had looked at him Paul guessed the other man was interested. 

Daryl’s garage was open so it gave Paul a full view what’s inside. Daryl is inside sitting down on the ground and appears to be cleaning a motorcycle, Daryl on a bike, that’s a real nice mental image Paul thinks. 

“Hey Daryl?” Paul asks hesitantly. Daryl jumps and his head snaps to where Paul is standing, a glare on his face. “Shit sorry, I just heard a crash and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Paul said nervously kicking his boot covered feet on the concrete floor of the garage. 

“Accidentally knocked tool box of the table.” Daryl said nodding his head in the direction of the back wall of the garage where a wooden work bench sat and a box of knocked over tools on the floor below it. Paul eyes wandered back to Daryl who was looking at him with an expression his face that Paul couldn't place. Daryl stood up and pulled a rag from the back pocket of his dirty jeans and wiped his hands. Paul watched him as he lifted his thumb up to his mouth and began to chew on it, Paul noticed he had done that at the restaurant as well, maybe it was a nervous habit. 

“Ah okay, makes sense.” Paul said meeting Daryl’s eyes again and smiling. “Why don’t you take a break? You could come over to mine and have a beer if you’d like?” Paul asked smiling nervously. Daryl looked him over, eyes curious and searching Paul’s face. 

“Uh just let me clean up and I’ll be over.” Daryl answered quietly his voice shaky even more than Paul’s was. 

“Great, I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” Paul said happily before he turned on his heel and headed back to his house, a wide smile on his face. 

 

******

 

Ten minutes later Daryl walked over to Paul’s house, nervously tugging on the clean shirt he had changed into. He admired Paul’s car as he walked past it, it’s not a car he could see himself driving but it’s still nice. He walks up to Paul’s front door and knocks, shoving his hand into his jean pockets afterwards. 

“It’s open!” He heard Paul call out from inside the house. 

Daryl opened the front door after he kicked his boots off and left them on the front porch, he stepped into the house and was immediately greeted by the warm air that was definitely coming from a heater somewhere. The front door leads straight into white walled hallway that’s wide enough to fit a stair case on the left side and long enough for two rooms on each side. The closed door on the left about a metre from the edge of the staircase Daryl guesses leads to the garage and there’s another open door on the right wall that Daryl sees is a bathroom when he passes it and enters the living room. The living room, kitchen and dining room are all in one large area. The kitchen is directly to his right, the sink, fridge, stove, oven and benches up against the back wall of the bathroom and the breakfast bar separates the kitchen from the rest of the room, the stools of the breakfast bar sit on the opposite side of the bar to the kitchen and are all a different colour, red, black and white. Directly behind the bar sits is a black leather couch that faces the dining table, the other couch faces the large flatscreen TV that's hanging on the wall. The dining table has a glass surface with black legs and edging, the eight seats around it go in a pattern of black then white. On the far left wall sits a large opening that leads into what looks like some sort of home theatre and there’s another closed door a few metres down from the door after the stair case. The sliding glass door on the wall opposite to where he's standing leads to the backyard and the large glass windows on the back and right side walls, allow plenty of natural light into the open spaced area. There’s bookcases and books scattered all around the area, leading Daryl to believe that Paul is a big reader and sure enough Paul is sitting on the lounge placing a book onto the coffee table when Daryl enters. 

“Hello Daryl.” Paul greets with a wide smile when he sees Daryl, he stands up and moves around the couch and begins walking towards him. 

“Hey.” Daryl says back, looking Paul over too nervous to meet Paul’s eyes. Paul stops about a metre in front of him and he notices just how short Paul is and Daryl thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Paul’s height and the fact that his long hair is out and he’s just wearing grey sweats, a black tee-shirt and bright green socks just makes the smaller man look so soft and cuddly. 

“So beer?” Paul asks raising his eyebrows at Daryl a pink tinge on his cheeks. Once again Daryl had been caught checking him out, Daryl cheeks flush a tomato red and heat up, at least Paul was blushing too. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Paul steps around him and heads towards the fridge. 

“Take a seat on the couch if you’d like.” Paul says as he opens the fridge and begins digging around the fridge. Daryl heads over the lounge facing the TV and sits down, he angles his body so he can still see Paul. Paul suddenly turns facing Daryl holding a bottle of beer in his right hand and can of beer in his left hand.

“Beer in a bottle or beer in a can?” Paul asks waving his hands. 

“Beer in a bottle.” Daryl says with a slight smile. 

“Ooo fancy.” Paul says exaggerating his voice as he turns putting the can back and grabbing another bottle. Daryl chuckles at him. Paul walks over to the couch and hands Daryl a beer as he sits down. 

“Thanks.” Daryl says blushing again when his and Paul’s fingers brush together. 

“You are very welcome.” Paul replies settling down onto the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. “So Mr Dixon, guessing by that jumpsuit you were wearing at ‘Hilltop’ the other day you’re a mechanic or something like that?” Paul asksunscrewing the lid on his beer and taking a gulp. 

“Yea, I manage ‘Dale’s Car and Bike Repairs’.” Daryl says quietly, he’s never been good at talking to people he doesn't know but he wants that to change with Paul, he wants to get to know Paul. 

“Oh okay, you seem pretty young to be managing somewhere.” Paul says turning his head to look Daryl in the eye. 

“Bin workin’ there nearly four years, since I was nineteen.” Daryl said talking a large gulp of his beer. 

“Ah, so you’re twenty-three?” Paul asked bright eyes searching Daryl. 

“Turnin’ twenty-three, in April.” Daryl corrected. 

“I’m twenty-one myself in November.” Paul adds. Paul doesn’t look twenty Daryl thinks, the beard adds a few years on him. “So what do you and the others do for fun round here? I know you all do a lot together, I’ve been to a club called Kingdom with Rick, Maggie and Glenn so far and Maggie’s trying to convince me to go shopping with her and Tara.” Paul says chuckling. 

“Uh well we go ta Kingdom a lot and jus’ go to each others houses since we all live in Alexandria.” Daryl answers, taking a break to sip his beer. “Have ye met Rosita yet?” Daryl asks. 

Paul lowers his beer from his mouth “No, but she’s the model right?” lifting the beer back up after he finished talking. 

“Yea, her parents got a shit tonne of money and bought her a private beach for ‘er birthday couple o’ years back, so we go there a lot when it’s hot.” Daryl explains, he remembers when they went to the beach about two years ago and Glenn ended up breaking his arm when he and Tara were fucking around trying to climb trees. 

“Oh wow, wish my parents would’ve bought me a private beach. That sounds like so much fun, I hope I’ll get to come with everyone when it warms up.” Paul responded with an excited look on his face that made Daryl smile. 

The two men spent hours sitting on Paul’s couch talking, they downed several beers and ordered pizzas around six-thirty. Daryl didn't head home until nearly nine O’clock, the time had passed quickly. Paul told Daryl bout his grandmother and why he moved away, told him about his martial arts and incase Daryl hadn’t realised he really loves reading. Daryl didn't tell Paul much, not personal stuff at least. Paul didn’t seem to mind, he caught on pretty quickly that Daryl was more of a listener than a talker. Daryl had walked home feeling happier and more relaxed than he had in a long time. 

He had a peaceful sleep that night, he dreamt of long hair and pretty eyes instead of the horror that filled his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy it. As usual feedback is welcome in the comments or on my tumblr iiloulouii


	5. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul opens up to Daryl, Daryl tries his best to be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's a lot longer than the others have been. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> In the last 3 paragraphs abuse and self harm are mentioned. These paragraphs can be skipped if you wish not to read them.

Friday January 20th 2017

Droplets of water fell from Daryl’s hair and down his chest as he walked out of his ensuite and towards his bed where his phone had been going off. He picks up his iPhone 6 from his bed, he hadn’t bought it himself it had been his birthday present from Glenn and Maggie last year. Hitting the home button he sees that he has several texts from Maggie, he unlocks his phone and goes into the message app. 

 

**Maggie 6:04pm**

Hey what you doing tonight? 

 

**Maggie 6:06pm**

Tara, Rosita, Jesus, Michonne and maybe Rick are coming over at 7 for movie night. You’re welcome to come. 

 

It took him a few seconds to realise who Jesus was but then he thought back to the ‘Hilltop’ when Paul had first introduced himself. Daryl’s stomach flipped at the thought of seeing the other man, he had had a great time spending time with him the other night. He tried to tell himself he was going because he hadn’t hung out with everyone for a few weeks, not just because Paul was going. But really he only was going to see Paul but he wouldn’t admit that. 

 

**Daryl 6:10pm**

Yeah I’ll come. 

 

Three dots appeared seconds after Daryl sent the message. He rubs his finger over the top corner of his phone, attempting to clean off what appears to be some sort of food while he waits for Maggie’s reply. 

 

**Maggie 6:11pm**

Great, Jesus will be happy to hear that ;) 

 

Daryl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the message. What did Maggie mean by that? 

 

**Daryl 6:12pm**

What’s that supposed to mean? 

 

**Maggie 6:12pm**

Never you mind

 

**Daryl 6:12pm**

Whatever cya at 7 

 

Daryl locked his phone and chucked it down on the bed, he hurried over the the his walk in closet, the door is on the left side of the wall opposite the end of his bed. The closet isn’t very big but it still has more storage than what he needs, half of the clothes in here he hadn’t even bought himself. It wasn’t rare for Aaron and Eric to buy him clothes and even Carol would every now and then. 

He stands in his closet for a good five minutes before he begins grabbing clothes, he’s never been good at picking out clothes or outfits, Aaron or Eric or one of girls usually helped him out if he needed to look nice. Tara often gives him shit for his terrible fashion sense by saying things along the line of “Oh look another stereo-type you don’t follow.” 

After ten minutes he finally settles on some clothes and begins getting dressed, he puts on a pair of black jeans that he had gotten when Aaron and Eric forced him to go shopping with them, they were tighter than he preferred but maybe that would work in his favour tonight, a black button up that he had ripped the sleeves off, over that he had his favourite coat a black suede number that was beginning to fade since Eric had bought it for him nearly three years ago, under the jacket he had his angel winged vest and he would pair the outfit with his usual boots when he leaves. 

He grabs his phone from the bed and heads downstairs, when he reaches the kitchen he picks up his wallet and keys from where they sit on the counter and heads to the front door. After he puts his boots on he heads out the front door and begins walking down the driveway. Glenn and Maggie only lived a ten minute walk away so he decided to walk, maybe the walk would calm his nerves. The sun hadn’t begun to set yet which disappointed Daryl, he had always loved watching the sunset and the sunrise. He remembers back when he was younger and lived with his father, he would always stay out until the sunset and then he would watch the sunrise from his bedroom window while his father was passed out drunk in front of the TV. 

 

****** 

 

Checking his phone as we walks up Glenn and Maggie’s driveway towards the front door he sees he’s ten minutes early. He figured they wouldn’t care since Tara’s car was already parked on the curb so that meant her, Rosita and Michonne were already here since they all lived together, so it was just Paul and Rick that weren’t here. He knocked on their front door when he reached it, he heard someone from inside yell they had it. The door swung open to reveal Rosita. 

“Hey!” She said and reached up to put her arms around his neck and hugged him, Daryl returned the hug. 

“Haven’t seen you in a few weeks, how have you been?” Rosita asked when she pulled back from the hug, her big brown eyes searching his face. This girl really is beautiful, her long brown hair hung in delicate waves and her lips had been painted red. 

“‘M good, congrats on gettin' the shoot for Nike” Daryl replied offering her a small smile as he kicked off his boots.

“Thank you! The shoot’s this week, I’m really excited but nervous at the same time.” She explained as she grabbed his elbow as she began leading him through the house towards Glenn and Maggie’s kitchen. 

“You’ll do good.” Daryl tries to reassure her, he’s never been particularly good at that. 

“Thanks, I really hope so.” She says as they walk into the kitchen. 

He’s immediately greeted by Tara and Michonne who are sitting at the breakfast bar drinking beers and he can hear Glenn and Paul laughing in the home theatre down the hall. He wonders how Paul got here since when Daryl left his house he seen that Paul’s Mazda was still in his driveway. Maybe he walked like Daryl or got picked up by Tara and the other girls. 

“Those jeans look really nice on you Daryl.” Tara says wiggling her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes but thanks her as he accepts the beer Rosita is holding out to him from where she stands in front of the fridge. Maggie suddenly walks into the kitchen, she smiles widely when she sees Daryl and begins walking towards him. He places his beer down on the counter so he can hug Maggie properly. 

“Hello!” She says happily and wraps her arms around his shoulders, his own arms wrap around her waist. The hug lasts a few seconds before Daryl pulls back. 

“Hey, how’s tha baby doin'?” Daryl asks looking down at her. Her face immediately lights up at the mention of her unborn child. 

“He’s doing great! Dr. Carson says he’s perfectly healthy, we had the three month check up yesterday. Do you want see the sonogram pictures?” She asks practically bouncing up and down on her heels, he smiles at her excitement. 

“Sure and he?” Daryl asks. He’s confused, he’s pretty sure you can't find out the gender this early. He remembers Lori and Rick didn’t find out Judith was a girl until Lori was over four months pregnant. 

“Well obviously we don’t know yet but we want a boy.” She answers subconsciously rubbing her non existent baby bump. “I’ll have to ask Glenn where he put the pictures. He was showing them to Jesus earlier.” She grabs his hand and leads him to the the living area, urging him to sit down on the couch while she calls out to Glenn as she heads to the home theatre. 

“Glenn where did you put those sonogram photos? Daryl wants to see them.” 

He talks to the other girls while he waits for Maggie to return, when she does she sits down next to him. She points out different parts of the baby, she also tells him that she should start showing soon and she also begins telling him that her and Glenn have been looking at dates to have a baby shower after they find out the gender. After she’s done with the photos she decided to take him upstairs and show him the start they’ve had on the nursery. There’s not much in there yet; there’s an undercoat of paint covering the walls, a half put together change table, there's two large plastic containers sitting against the wall and Maggie sits down beside them and takes the lid off. She pats the spot on the floor next to her, he sits down and Maggie begins pulling baby supplies from the containers. Even he has to admit the onesies are adorable. 

 

******

 

After being upstairs for close to fifteen minutes Daryl and Maggie could hear Tara shouting at them from downstairs that they wanted to start the movie. They hurried down the stairs and made their way to the home theatre where everyone was waiting for them. 

“Took you long enough!” Tara yelled when they walked into the theatre room. 

“Hey Daryl, been good?” Glenn asked from where he’s sitting on the recliner chair, Daryl lifts his hand up and waves. Maggie pats the small of Daryl’s back and makes her way over to Glenn and sits on his lap. Daryl surveys the room Michonne is sitting on the other reclining chair, Rosita and Tara are sharing a bean bag on the floor in front of the couch, laying with their legs stretched out, their backs up against the bean bag, a blanket is thrown over their laps and Rosita’s head is resting on Tara’s shoulder. Daryl smirks at Tara and she lifts her hand from under the blanket to give him the finger. Tara often confides in him about her secret love for Rosita, though it’s not really a secret Rosita is the only one who hasn't figured it out. He looks over to the couch and sees that’s where Paul has decided to take refuge for the night.Glenn and Maggie have one of those couches that have foot rests, Paul has his up and his legs are stretched out over it, they’re covered in the usual back skinny jeans. He looks up to Paul’s face the other man is already looking at him, his lips spread in a smile, his long hair is falling down his shoulders onto his maroon sweater. 

The heater in the room has made him warmer than he would like, so he shrugs off his coat and throws it at Tara. It lands on on her face and she gives a yelp, she tugs it off her and drops it the floor next her. 

“What was that for?!” She demands trying not to smirk. 

“Givin’ me tha finger.” He answers smirking and sits down on the couch next to Paul. 

“Hello.” Paul says looking over to him still smiling. 

“Hey.” Daryl replies returning the smile, his is just not as wide. 

Daryl reaches down to his side of the couch and pulls the leaver so his foot rests comes up as well. When he looks back over to Paul he sees the other man has been staring at his arms the entire time, when Paul looks up he meets Daryl’s eyes and immediately blushes and looks back at the TV. Daryl smirks to himself.

“What are we watchin’” Daryl asks and Paul turns to look at him.

“I have no idea, Maggie what are watching?” Paul says looking back over to where Maggie is sitting on Glenn and scrolling through Netflix. 

“I vote The Hunger Games.” Rosita yells from on the floor, Tara immediately agrees and Michonne follows their lead. 

“The Hunger Games it is!” Maggie announces and begins searching for the movie. Daryl suddenly remembers that Maggie said Rick might be coming. 

“Aye, is Rick comin’ or not?” Daryl asks nobody in particular. 

“Yeah, he’s just has some statements to go through at the station. He’ll be here around eight.” Michonne ends up being the one to answer, she pulls out her phone from her pocket. “It’s twenty past now so he won’t be too long.” 

Daryl nods and begins to settle down on the lounge. The movie begins to play and everyones focus is on the TV, except Daryl’s his focus is on the fact that his left leg is pressing against Paul’s right and their shoulders are only a few inches apart, Daryl’s has shrunk down on the couch so his head is level with Paul’s shoulder. If he moved over a few inches he would be able to rest his head on it but he can’t pluck up the courage to do it so he tries to turn his focus back to the TV. 

“Have you seen this? I love it.” Paul asks, he had leaned over to whisper in Daryl’s ear. Daryl could feel his warm breath fluttering over his neck.

“Yea, I prefer tha the book though.” Daryl answers trying not to show that Paul whispering in his ear had fazed him. 

“So do I, I always prefer the books!” He whisper yells in his ear and Daryl smiles a little at his excitement. Suddenly Tara is shushing them from the floor and Daryl’s coat is landing in Paul’s lap. They both laugh and Paul apologises. 

 

******

 

Half and hour later everyone had voted that Daryl had to get up and go get get blankets for everyone. Maggie said they were in the closet by the front door. Just as he was about to make his way back to the others the doorbell rings, cursing to himself he makes his way to open it. He struggles with the doorknob for a few second before he gets it open, he opens the door to reveal Rick still in his sherif uniform and looking at Daryl with a raised eyebrow. 

“Shu’ up and help me.” Daryl snaps and Rick laughs taking some of the blankets from Daryl. “We started tha movie nearly ’n hour ago.” Daryl tells him as they begin to walk to back to the others. 

“Wha’ movie?” Ricks asks. 

“The Hunger Games.” Daryl answers, Rick nods and they walk in silence the rest of the way to the others. 

When they reach the home theatre Rick greets everyone and then drops all the blankets but one to the floor, he then makes his way to Michonne who’s on the other side of the room. When he reaches her he leans down, cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Daryl smiles at them and begins handing out the blankets to everyone, by the time he reaches Paul, Rick has settled on the recliner with Michonne on his lap. Paul holds his hands out for the last blanket in Daryl’s own hands, Daryl gives it to him and then settles down beside Paul. Paul throws the blanket over both his and Daryl’s laps. 

Looking around the room Daryl realised that literally everyone else in the room is cuddling. Daryl decides to take a risk so he takes a deep breath and lets his head fall onto Paul’s shoulder. Almost immediately Paul’s head falls on top of Daryl’s and he lets out a sigh of relief, butterflies began to settle in his stomach. 

When the movie finished Rosita had yelled for them to watch for them to watch Catching Fire next but Glenn and Michonne had groaned that they wanted to watch something funny. So Maggie began searching for something funny while Rosita pouted, Glenn left to make more popcorn and Rick and Michonne made out. Daryl doesn’t blame them they don’t get to see each other that often, between Rick’s demanding job and Rick’s demanding ex-wife they usually only saw each other a few days out of a fort night. Michonne loves Carl and Judith, she treats them like her own children and Rick looks at her with heart eyes whenever he sees them together. 

Maggie had chose to watch Step Brothers, a personal favourite of Glenn’s. Glenn returned with four bowls of popcorn, he had somehow managed to carry them all. He gave a bowl to each pair and then settled back with Maggie. Daryl and Paul’s own bowl was sitting in Paul’s lap, they both reached to grab a handful at the same time, their hands brushed together and jerked his hand back. He heard Paul chuckle above him, a red tint began to cover Daryl’s cheeks. 

“Hey, Sorry can you sit up sec? My shoulder’s going dead.” Paul whispers ten minutes into Step Brothers. 

“Yea, sorry.” Daryl says sitting up. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Paul says. “Here lay back down.” 

Daryl does as Paul says and realises his head is now resting on Paul’s chest, when Daryl gets his head in a comfortable position Paul’s arm drops around Daryl’s shoulders. 

“This okay?” Paul asks quietly. 

“Yea.” Daryl replies, his cheeks seem to stained rosy red. 

When Step Brothers finishes Rick and Michonne decide to leave and head back to Rick’s house. Tara makes suggestive faces at they leave and Maggie yells at her to stop, this makes everyone laugh. After they leave the rest decide to head out to the living room and kitchen to get more food and sit around on the couches. After half an hour of sitting around chatting Maggie begins cleaning up and Paul immediately gets up to help her despite her protests. Tara and Rosita soon decide to leave as well, they seek out Maggie and Paul to say goodbye before they say goodbye to Daryl and Glenn who are still in the living room. 

 

****** 

 

After Maggie and Paul finished cleaning they had joined Glenn and Daryl back in the living. After nearly another hour of talking Daryl pulled his phone to check the time he sees it’s one-fifteen am so he stands up. 

“‘M gonna start walking home.” He says, Paul stands up as well making Daryl quirk his eyebrows a little. 

“I walked too, I'll walk you home.” Paul says smiling, Daryl nods and puts his coat back on. 

Maggie and Glenn stand up as well and walk them to the door, Maggie pulls him and then Paul into a hug, Glenn follows after. After saying their goodbyes he and Paul head out the front door, the walk down the driveway and then a little way down the street in silence before Paul speaks up. 

“I think I’ve had more fun here in Virginia in the past two weeks than I had my entire life back in L.A.” He says as he looks up at the dark sky. 

Daryl looks at him, the street lights set a yellow glow over his features, His long hair is now a little messy and Daryl isn't sure what the look on his face is. He looks beautiful. 

“Didn’t ye have a good life back home?” Daryl asks concerned. He wants to know everything about this man. 

“It’s kind of a long depressing story and L.A was never home. Here is.” Paul answers looking over at him with a small and sad smile on his face. 

“We got ‘bout ten minutes.” Daryl says quietly looking into Paul’s eyes. They are walking in the middle of the road only a metres space between them. Paul looks at him for a while and then sighs and looks back in front of him. 

“Okay then. My parents gave me up as a baby, I was raised in a group home.  I hated it. Even though it wasn’t that bad I still hated it. Most of the other kids were okay, there was a few that would give me shit because I was a lot smaller than them and would rather stay in my room reading than going outside and playing baseball or football. The good thing about the home was that we had a fair amount of freedom, like we could go out we just had to be back by curfew. When I was thirteen I started getting a real interest in martial arts, so I went to a local Dojo and signed up for Karate, Judo and Taekwondo classes. I worked as a waiter in a shitty diner so I could pay for the classes. I grew up wanting to know why I wasn’t good enough for my parents, why they didn't want me.” 

Paul’s voice had started to get shaky so Daryl reached over and squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the other man. 

“Ye don’ have to keep goin’ Paul.” Daryl says quietly and he realises that’s the first time he’s called Paul by his name, he has never referred to him by a name out loud. 

“It’s okay. I want to tell you.” Paul replies, he wipes his eyes and refuses to meet Daryl’s. Daryl drops his hand from Paul’s shoulder and waits for the other man to continue.

“I left the home the day after I turned eighteen, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The only friend I had turned eighteen months before me so he had already left, I went and stayed on the couch in his tiny apartment. His name’s Eduardo, we’re still in contact today. Anyway after living with him for a month my parents suddenly got in contact with me, they asked me to leave Washington and come meet them down in L.A.” 

Paul breathed in and looked over at Daryl again, Daryl gave him a nod of encouragement. Paul looked away from Daryl and begun talking again. 

“I decided to go. After eighteen years I met them, my parents Jennifer and Arthur Rovia. The first few days was strange, trying to get to know them, trying to forgive that they had missed eighteen years of my life.” Paul voice had a tinge of anger so Daryl reached over and grabbed the smaller man’s hand, Paul immediately squeezed his hand and then continued to speak. 

“They didn't tell me why they gave me up until I asked. They told me they were only seventeen when I was born, they didn’t feel they could look after me. My father said that his mother Marianne, my grandmother, didn’t want them to give me up. She wanted them to raise me. As soon as they told me that I asked to meet her, they agreed pretty quickly. Me and my grandmother immediately along, she was excited to get to know her grandson.” Paul reached up the hand that wasn’t holding Daryl’s hand to wipe at his eyes, it’s like Daryl can physically feel his heart shattering. He never wants to see this man upset. He squeezes Paul’s hand. 

“Paul it’s ok, you can stop.” He says, Paul’s clearly getting upset. Paul shakes his head and begins to talk once again. 

“After being in Washington for nearly two weeks I came out as gay to mom and dad. Things were getting less awkward so I thought it would be okay, I was wrong. As it turns out they’re both incredibly homophobic, they immediately told me to pack my bags and leave. Just as I was about to leave my grandmother turned up, when my parents told her they were kicking me out she slapped my dad across the face and told me I was going to come and stay with her. She didn’t care that I liked guys, she loved me.” Paul let out a shaky breath before continuing. “She died nearly three weeks ago, there was nothing left for me in Washington so I moved here. She was a very wealthy woman and she left all of her money to me when she died, so I bought the car, the house and left Washington behind.” He looked over at Daryl, his eyes were a little watery and red, his cheeks were also bit blotchy. 

“That’s it, the sad story of my life.” Paul said, sadly smiling at Daryl. They had just turned onto their street and Daryl couldn’t help but feel disappointed that their time together was over for the night.

“‘M sorry you had ta go through that.” He said squeezing Paul’s hand. 

“Thank you for listening, I realised when I first talked to you that you’re a listener and not a talker.” Paul confessed, the smile on his face now seemed genuine. Daryl smiled back. 

 

******

 

They both stopped when they reached Paul’s driveway. Daryl watched the other man, he seemed nervous, he had let go of Daryl’s hand, he’s avoiding his eyes and was fiddling with his fingers.

“Ya okay?” Daryl asks concerned. Paul looks away from his apparently interesting mail box and searches Daryl’s face. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Paul looked down at his feet and took a deep breath, Daryl looked at him expectantly. “I was just wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me?” 

Paul eyes were burning into his own. Daryl could feel butterflies in his stomach, he kept his eyes locked with Paul’s when he answered. 

“Yea, I’ve got tomorrow off.” The butterflies in his stomach seemed to do backflips when Paul’s face lit up in a wide smile. 

“Great! There’s somewhere I really want to take you but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make a reservation on such short notice. I’ll call in the morning and find out.” Paul informs him, still smiling. 

“Sounds good.” Daryl grins back at Paul. “Ya got my number?” 

Paul nods “Yeah, you gave it to me the other night and I gave you mine.” Daryl nods in return. 

“Well goodnight Daryl, I had a lot of fun tonight.” Paul says beginning to walk backwards up his driveway. 

“Night.” Paul gives him a wave before turning around and heading towards his front door, Daryl spins on his heal and walks to his own house. 

 

******

 

Daryl tossed and turned for nearly an hour before he got to sleep. He was nervous but excited for his and Paul’s date, he was also thinking about everything Paul had told him. 

Like him the other man had a difficult life growing up, he had nobody except for Eduardo. Daryl had only had Merle and his Uncle Jess. Merle looked after him, tried to take Daryl’s beatings from their father Will but he wasn't always there. Daryl’s chest and back were covered in the scars his fathers hands, feet, cigarettes and belt had left. Those weren’t the only things, there had been times when Will threw beer bottles at him or beat him with them. Daryl had left scars from his own cigarettes himself, it’s not something he does very often. He can't even explain why he does it he just does. 

A sudden thought overcomes his mind. What if Paul felt bad enough that he hurt himself, it feels like Daryl’s heart has dropped into his stomach. He rolls over shoving his face in pillow and tries to remove the thought from his mind, he doesn’t sleep easily that night.


	6. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Paul first date starts with a rough conversation but ends very well.

Saturday January 21st 2017

When Paul woke up and realised it was already ten in the morning by the clock on his wall he jumped out of bed and charged downstairs. He remembers he had left his phone down there when he got home last night, he couldn't be bothered to go back down and get it after he changed into his pyjamas.

Due to his drowsiness his usually fantastic coordination wasn't as sharp, so in his haste he missed a step and ended up falling on his ass. A string of curse words leave his mouth as he stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, rubbing his asscheek as he does. He finds his phone sitting on the counter by his coffee maker with his wallet and keys. He unlocks his phone and goes into his contacts.

He had walked past the restaurant on Thursday and immediately thought he'd like to take Daryl there. The restaurant is called Aurora, he hadn't been inside but he could tell the place was fancy but not too over the top. There was a board outside the front entrance with the menu on it so Paul had read it, just by reading it Paul thought it looked delicious. When he returned home later that night he had googled the restaurants name and saved the number into his contacts. Paul calls the restaurant and waits for an answer, yawning while he does.

"Hello, Aurora restaurant. David speaking." A mans deep voice suddenly fills his ears.

"Hello, I was wondering if there was any room for me to make a reservation for tonight?" Paul asks as he starts making his coffee.

"Reservation for how many sir?" David asked and Paul can hear the clicking of a keyboard.

"Two." He answered as he moved to sit on the couch while he waited for his coffee.

"We had a cancellation a few minutes ago, one of our best tables is available for a seven to nine reservation tonight. Would you like me to book that for you?" David informed him, Paul smiled and internally screamed happily.

"Yes that would be great thank you." Paul replied, furrowing his eyebrows at the single sock sitting on his coffee table.

"Fantastic. What name would you like the reservation to be under sir?" David asked and Paul once again heard the clicking of fingers on a keyboard.

"Rovia."

"Alright and can I please get your phone number?" David asked him and Paul continued to tell him his number.

After the reservation was confirmed he hung up the phone and then went to text Daryl.

 

 **Paul 10:13am**  
Good morning, you up yet?

 

Daryl replied almost instantly.

 

 **Daryl 10:14am**  
Yeah

 **Paul 10:15am**  
I was able to get us reservations at a restaurant called Aurora for seven. That okay?

 **Daryl 10:15am**  
Yeah sounds good. What do I need to dress like for this?

 

Paul smiles at the fact that Daryl is putting effort into his appearance, something he doesn't need to do considering he had seen Daryl when he was on a lunch break from work, he was a mess but Paul still thought he looked beautiful.

 

 **Paul 10:16am**  
It's a fancy place but not over the top so I'm just wearing nice jeans and a button up with a blazer. You could do the same.

 **Paul 10:17am**  
I'll walk over to your place at twenty to seven and then I'll drive us there.

 **Daryl 10:18am**  
Ok. I'll cya then.

 **Paul 10:18am**  
Cya then :)

 

Paul smiled, he's so excited. He got up to finish making his coffee, deciding he'll call Maggie later.

 

******

 

Paul finished his coffee while he ate some eggs on toast for a late breakfast and scrolled through his Instagram feed. He had liked the new photo Tara had put up of her and Rosita sitting under a tree in what appears to be a park. Paul suddenly realised that there was a park right by Aurora, maybe he and Daryl could go for a walk after dinner.

When he finishes he puts his mug, plate, knife and fork in the dishwasher and begins tidying up the place. There were still boxes full of photos, paintings and other artworks that he just wasn't ready to unpack yet, so he had left them stacked up on top of each other in the garage. The rest of his house was also a mess, he really needed to do a load of washing there are dirty clothes and towels spread all over the place, he's always hated doing the washing, after taking a look at the floor he sees that also could use a mop. As he's picking up the random pieces of clothing his phone begins to ring from the pocket in his sweats, pulling it out he sees that Maggie is calling him.

"Hey Maggie." He answers.

"Congratulations." Is her reply, her voice is cheerful.

"What are you congratulating me for?" He asks confused, while he picked up a tee-shirt from the floor of his home theatre, his home theatre is much like Glenn and Maggie's except his is smaller.

"Glenn was just texting Daryl, he said that you two have a date tonight." She answered and Paul can tell she's smiling.

"Yeah, I asked him out when we got home last night." He answers with a blush covering his cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you! You've been head over heels since you first saw him. So where are you taking him?" She asks and Paul smiles at the support.

"I've got us reservations at a restaurant called Aurora for seven." He tells her as he makes his way upstairs to the laundry room.

"Oh that place is lovely, me and Glenn have been there heaps."

"Yeah it looks really great, I walked past it the other day and thought it would be nice to take Daryl there." He replies.

They continued to talk on the phone for the next hour while Paul cleaned until Maggie said she had to go because Glenn had just finished putting together the change table for the baby and wanted to show her. Paul watched a few old episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and read one of his many books for a few hours until he figured it was time for him to get ready for his and Daryl's date.

 

******

 

After he showered and washed his hair he stood in front on the vanity mirror and began blow drying his hair, he had decided to just leave it out but he put a few hair ties on his wrist incase he wanted to tie it up later.

When his hair was dry he made his way to the walk in closet, he pulled out his best white button up, his best black skinny jeans and his grey blazer, he walked out of the closet to throw the items on the bed. He made his way back into the closet to grab a pair of boxers, he then stood and stared at his shoe collection. He had all different kinds of shoes, Doc Martins, Combat Boots, Work boots, Vans, Nikes, dress shoes is just naming a few. What can he say, he just likes having a nice range of clothes and shoes. He ultimately decides on his black Vans and heads back to his bed.

After getting dressed he once again goes back into the closet to get retrieve a ring to wear, that's something else he has a lot of. He decides just to wear his favourite, it goes on his left middle finger and is grey with a forest carved into it, he checks the time to see it's six-thirty. He unplugs his charging phone and stuffs it into his jean pocket, grabs his shoes, wallet and keys he then leaves the room turning off the light as he does. He turns off all the lights in the house as he goes and heads out the front door, locking it behind him. He had already pulled his car out earlier so he doesn't need to worry about that, he sits on his porch bench to put his shoes on. When his shoes are on he stands up and heads down his front steps, he begins making his way to Daryl's front door, breathing out nervously as he does. He reaches Daryl's front door and knocks, he waits patiently for a few seconds before he hears foot steps from behind the door and seconds later the door is being pulled over and Daryl is revealed.

"Hey." Daryl greets him but Paul barely registers it, he's too distracted by Daryl's appearance.

Daryl's long brunette hair has been freshly washed and is falling in soft waves the bangs falling in his blue eyes, the light from Daryl's porch light is hitting his high cheekbones and setting a yellow glow over his features, he's wearing a black long sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, his jeans are a very dark blue and are tight on his muscular thighs, he's wearing different boots to what Paul has seen him in before, these ones are black and clean. Paul is snapped out of his daze when he hears Daryl talking again.

"Paul? Ya okay?"

Paul stuttered, attempting to get some sort of words come out of his mouth, he takes a deep breath and then tries again.

"You look beautiful." He says looking up to lock his eyes with Daryl's own and he smiles when Daryl cheeks flame red.

"Er... Uh thanks." Daryl replies, he's embarrassed and Paul thinks it's adorable. Paul smiles.

"You're welcome." Paul says as they turn and walk down the steps together.

"We takin' your car?" Daryl asks quietly, he's even more nervous than he is. It makes him want reach out and hold the older man.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Paul replies, beginning walk to his driveway where his car is parked.

"S'fine." Daryl replies, walking beside Paul.

When they reach the car Paul stops at his door and hops in, Daryl gets in the passenger side a few seconds later. Paul pulls the keys from his pocket and starts the car, he puts the heater on low and begins to reverse out of the driveway onto the street.

"How was your day?" Paul asks briefly looking away from the road to look at Daryl instead, Daryl looks back at him and clears his throat before he speaks.

"Was good, babysat a friends daughter for a few hours in the morning." He answers. Paul smiles, the idea of Daryl and kids makes his heart burst.

"Which friend?" He asks. There was still a few people in the group he hadn't met, he was definitely closet to Maggie and Daryl though.

"'Er name's Carol, 'Er daughter is Sophia. She's twelve but a real nervous kid and doesn't like being left home alone. Carol and her husband wanted to go out for a breakfast date, so I babysat for them." Daryl answered with a small smile on his face.

"That's nice of you, sounds more fun than my day. I spent mine cleaning unfortunately." Paul says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I hate cleaning." Daryl replied turning his head to watch something outside the window that had interested him.

"So do I but considering the house was covered in dirty clothes I had to do it." Paul laughed, looking over at Daryl. The other man was already looking at him with a soft look on his face, this made Paul's stomach flutter.

They chatted for the remaining time of the car ride, Paul was constantly catching Daryl looking at him with soft expressions on his face but Paul decided not to comment on it.

 

******

 

Luckily Aurora has a small parking lot beside it so it wasn't hard for Paul to find a park, after parking both men hopped out of the car and Paul led the way to the restaurants entrance.

Daryl ended up being the one to reach the front entrance door first so he opened it and then stood to the side while he held the door open for Paul. Paul smiled at him in thanks and then led the way to the front desk.

The restaurant itself was beautiful, all the wood was a dark brown and there was red seat pillows, red curtains, the ceiling was high and decorated with beautiful lights and chandeliers, the waiters and waitresses wore black slacks with white button ups and black bow ties. The place was also filled with displays of green plants, in pots, hanging from the ceilings or lined on the walls. The place was full of people chatting and eating and looking like they're having a great time, Paul's so glad he decided to bring Daryl here. When he looks over at the other while they're walking to the front desk he sees that the other man has a look of awe or amazement on his face while he looks around the restaurant.

When they reach the front desk Daryl stays behind Paul while he talks to the lady there.

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" She asked in a sweet and cheerful voice, the name tag pinned to her button up reads Alice.

"Yes, it's under Rovia." Paul answered her, a smile gracing his thick and full lips.

"Alright, you're table is ready if you would like to follow me." Alice said and walked around the desk and off in another direction.

Paul and Daryl followed behind her, walking side by side, they were led to a private table at the back of the restaurant which is up against glass windows, giving them a few of the beautiful garden outside.

"Here you go gentlemen, your server will be over shortly." Alice tells them and Paul thanks her before she walks away.

Daryl was standing looking out the window so Paul walked over and pulled his chair for him, "Sir" Paul said in a posh voice while Daryl sat down. Daryl rolled his eyes at him and blushed, Paul giggled than made his way to his own chair.

"This place is real nice." Daryl says as he once again looks around the restaurant. Paul smiles at him, he wonders if someone has ever taken Daryl to a nice restaurant before.

"I walked past it on Thursday and thought it would be nice to take you here." Paul says, smiling when Daryl looks back at him with another one of those soft expressions.

"Thanks. Dunno how a place like this would make ya think of me." Daryl said nervously and started playing with his fingers.

"Has anyone ever taken you to nice restaurant before?" Paul asks and Daryl looks down at his hands and shakes his head, his cheeks beginning to go pink.

"So this is your first date?" Paul asks him smiling, Daryl nods again, his cheeks are blushed red and he's refusing to meet Paul's eyes.

Paul thinks it's absolutely adorable that the older man is so nervous, he's happy that he gets to be Daryl's first date. This is also Paul's first date but the other man seems more nervous. Paul reaches his hand over the table and places it over Daryl's one of Daryl's hand, the other man looks up at him and they lock eyes.

"It's my first date too." Paul says as he rubs his thumb over the top of Daryl's hand, Daryl's eyebrows raise.

"Really?" Daryl asked quietly, Paul nods.

"Growing up in the group home I never let anyone know I was gay, there was a few guys I found attractive but none I wanted to be in an actual relationship with." Paul said as he pulled his hand away from Daryl's to place it in his lap, he couldn't look Daryl in the eyes, he kept his eyes on his hands. "It's always been like that until I moved to L.A, I starting meeting guys but it was never anything more than sex."

Paul managed to look up at his hands and looked at Daryl, the other man seemed to have a hurt look on his face and he wasn't looking at Paul he was looking down at the table.

"That what it gon' be like with me?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking a little and Paul realised just how bad what he said sounded. He immediately reached out and placed his hand over Daryl's again.

"No Daryl, as soon as I met you it was different. I don't want sex with you, well I do but not just sex." Paul explained, hoping that he hadn't just fucked up, Daryl's cheeks heated up at the mention of sex and Paul smiled softly at him. Daryl looked up to meet Paul's eyes and nodded and Paul smiled and then reached to pick up the menu, Daryl quickly followed suit.

 

******

 

After ten minutes their waiter had come over and taken their order, a middled aged man with a bald head and a moustache. Daryl ordered the steak with a side of veggies and baked potatoes, Paul had ordered the chicken breast with the same sides as Daryl. They both ordered water despite Paul saying Daryl could order an alcoholic drink but Daryl said he was fine, Paul couldn't wait until he is legal and can drink, it's not like he doesn't drink anyway.

While they waited for food Daryl told Paul more about Sophia, Carol and Ezekiel. Apparently Ezekiel is a zookeeper and works with the tigers, Paul smiled at the excitement on the other mans face as he told Paul about the time Ezekiel had taken Daryl to meet his favourite tiger Shiva.

Seeing Daryl excited made Paul so happy, the other man gestured with his hands and his whole face lit up, he had a small smile on his face but it was as if his eyes were beaming.

Their food arrived after a twenty-five minute wait and they both immediately dug in, like Paul suspected the food was delicious and when Paul expressed this to Daryl he immediately agreed.

"So Daryl how has work been?" Paul asked as they began to finish their meal and their previous conversation had come to an end.

"It's been pretty good, always pretty busy though but I get plenty of days off."

"What days do you get off?" Paul asks as he shoves a mouthful of peas into his mouth.

"I get Wednesdays and Saturdays off and none of the shops are open on Sundays." Daryl answers and takes a large gulp of water after he finishes talking.

"What do you mean "shops"?" Paul asks confused.

"Yeah my boss Dale has five 'Dale's bike and Auto Repair' across Virginia and another two in South Carolina." Daryl answers, ending Paul's confusion.

"Oh wow, they all successful?" Paul asks.

"Ye' he's got enough money to keep im set for tha rest of 'is life. He wants to retire so him and his wife Irma can travel tha world." Daryl says, he then stands up from the table. "Jus' need tha bathroom." Daryl explains and Paul nods.

Daryl returns after a few minutes and sits back down in his seat opposite Paul.

"Would you like dessert?" Paul asked placing his phone back in his pocket, he had been texting Tara while he waited for Daryl to come back. She was freaking out over a criminal minds episode, that was something they both had in common. They both really loved criminal minds.

Daryl shakes his head "Too full." He grunts in his southern voice. Paul laughs and agrees, he calls for the check and grabs out his wallet.

"Aye ya don't have ta pay." Daryl says pulling out his own wallet.

"I asked you out so I'm paying." Paul smiled mischievously at him and Daryl rolls his eyes at him and puts his wallet away.

After Paul payed the check Paul told Daryl just to wait by the front entrance while he went to the bathroom himself. As he walked to the front entrance he furrowed his eyebrows when he realised that Daryl was standing inside still, only when he got closer did he realise that it was pouring down rain. Well shit there goes his plans for a walk.

"Shit." Paul says when he reaches Daryl who nods in return. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to take a walk through the park but that probably wouldn't be the best idea." Paul tells him sadly, Daryl looks over to him and offers a small smile.

"Should we run back ta the car?" Daryl says and Paul nods, he walks forward and opens the door and then steps out into the rain, Daryl follows behind him. Paul grabs Daryl's hand and they both begin to run to the car, laughing as they do.

They let go of each others hands to get in the car, they slam the doors behind them.

"Fuck it's cold." Daryl says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"I know, I'll put the heater on." Paul says and then starts the car up.

 

******

 

Paul pulls up in his own driveway and tells Daryl he'll walk/run him to his front door. Once again Daryl says he doesn't have to but Paul insists, they jump out of the car and grab hands again when they reach each other. They race up Daryl's porch steps and stop in front of his front door. They stand in front of each other in silence, still holding hands.

Daryl seems nervous; he won't meet Paul's eyes, his palm is a little sweaty and the hand that isn't holding Paul's hand has reached up to his mouth and he's chewing his thumb. Paul reaches up with his free hand and pulls Daryl's away from his mouth and it drops to his side. Paul's hand moves to cup Daryl's cheek, his thumb stoking his cheek bone. Daryl finally meets Paul's eyes and god the poor man looks nervous as fuck. Paul lets his thumb soothingly stroke the other mans cheek until he appears to calm down a bit. Paul smiles softly at him and drops Daryl's hand, he moves his hand so now he's cupping Daryl's face in both hands.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly, searching Daryl's blue eyes with his own.

"Ain't done it before." Daryl says in a way that seems shameful, he looks away for a minute but then looks back at Paul. He had already guessed that the other man hadn't had his first kiss.

"Can I be your first kiss?" Paul asked again, thumbs still stroking Daryl's cheek bones.

Daryl doesn't say anything for a few moments, he just keeps looking at Paul. He eventually nods softly and nervously so Paul leans forward slowly and places his lips on Daryl's. He doesn't respond for a few seconds and Paul's about to pull back but before he can he feels Daryl lips press back softly. Paul manages to keep his tongue in his own mouth, he figures that would probably freak the other man out. He and Daryl kiss firm but slow, he's showing the other man what to do. It's very obvious the other man isn't experienced, his lips are nervous and clumsy but it's still perfect. Daryl didn't seem sure what to do with his hands so they stayed at his sides for the entirety of the kiss while Paul's own stayed cupping Daryl's face.

The kiss came to a natural end and they both pulled apart, smiling softly at each other.

"Goodnight Daryl." Paul said softly, he leant up and kissed Daryl's cheek before he headed down the stairs, he heard Daryl whisper back a goodnight before he sprinted in the rain back to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six!!! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you want to see the ring Paul was wearing go to my tumblr iiloulouii and search the Life in Alexandria tag. 
> 
> Btw I made Aurora up myself, I honestly have no idea if there is actually a restaurant called Aurora somewhere.


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rick's twenty-eight birthday party and everything seems well until the end of the night. Paul sings and Daryl freaks out.

 

Sunday January 22nd 2017

Daryl and Paul stepped out of Daryl's car and began to walk up Rick's driveway at around eight O’clock at night. It's Rick's twenty-eighth birthday party, everyone was heading to his place for what was pretty much a small bonfire and barbecue. 

Rick lived on the far side of Alexandria, all the houses on this side are properties with at least one acre of land. Because Alexandria is surrounded by forest all the houses on the outskirts have easy access to the forest, so usually when Daryl wants to go hunting he enters the forest just beyond Rick's property, knowing if he gets hurt like a few years ago Rick’s place won't be far off. Rick's house is massive; two stories, three bathrooms and five bedrooms, massive pool and backyard. There's more than enough space for Carl and Judith when they live with him every second week, and Rick had been confiding in Daryl about his desire to ask Michonne to move in with him but he thought it was too soon after it only seven months of dating. Daryl wasn't really sure what to say but in his defence he's shit at advice. 

For Rick's birthday a small bonfire had been set up in the backyard and Michonne had bought plenty of snacks, alcohol and meat for the barbecue. 

Daryl and Paul decided to go together. Paul once again walked up to Daryl's door, they decided to take Daryl's car and let him drive since Paul didn't know the way to Rick's house. Few words were spoken between them they were both a little giddy and shy after their kiss last night. They reached Rick's front door and Daryl immediately opened it and stepped inside.

"You don't knock?" Paul asked confused, staying on the front porch hesitant to follow Daryl inside, he had never been to Rick's house before and thought it would be considered rude if he just walked straight in. 

"Me 'n Rick never knock at each other's houses, hell we bloody shared this house for a year. It's fine c'mon." Daryl reassured him.

"Okay." Paul said, still hesitant but let Daryl lead him through the house. He decided not to ask about Rick and Daryl sharing a house even though he was madly curious. 

 

******

 

Daryl led Paul through the house to Rick's backyard, they hadn't seen anyone in the house yet, so everyone must already be outside. When they reached the door that led to the backyard they dumped their gift bags on the nearby table that was stacked with other bags and boxes, that had clearly been designated the 'present table'. 

Daryl pulled open the sliding glass and they stepped out into the cool night air. Music was playing from an outdoor stereo system, various types of chairs had been set up, a snack table was by the barbecue and everyone was scattered around. Daryl smiled softly at his family; Glenn and Tara were versing each other at table tennis with Maggie and Rosita cheering them on, Aaron and Eric were both somehow managing to fit on the same lawn chair and were snuggling, Rick, Michonne and Father Gabriel were all chatting by the snack table, Michonne holding a baby monitor in her hand, Carl, Sophia and Duane were jumping on the large trampoline they seemed to be attempting front flips, Carol and Ezekiel were talking with Abraham and Morgan not far off. Everyone seemed to be here apart from Eugene and Sasha. 

Daryl takes off towards Rick and Paul follows, there's some people here he hasn't met yet, he's a little nervous and no doubt everyone knows that he and Daryl went on a date. He knows how protective everyone is of Daryl, he wants Daryl's family's approval and hopes that if he's lucky they'll become his own family. 

Rick noticed them soon after they started walking towards him, he smiled at them both and stepped around Michonne so he could pull Daryl into a hug. 

"Happy birthday man." Daryl said as he pulled back from the hug, Rick thanked him. Paul then wished him a happy birthday as well just before Michonne pulled him into a hug, Paul happily accepted the affection. 

The other man who Paul had not met was standing by then and greeted them both after the hugging stopped. 

"Oh Jesus this is Father Gabriel." Rick says motioning to the dark skinned man standing by Michonne, turning to face Gabriel he motions to Paul and says "This is Paul but everyone calls him Jesus."

"Hey good to meet you." Paul says with a smile and holds his hand out, Gabriel immediately shakes it.

"As much as you look alike, as I'm a priest I'd prefer to call you Paul." He says politely dropping his grip on Paul's hand. 

"Of course, it's others choice as to what they call me. The whole Jesus thing is just a nickname a friend gave me, kind of stuck." Paul tells him and Gabriel smiles, Daryl wonders if that friend was Eduardo. 

The four chat for a while before a sudden cry erupts from the baby monitor. 

"Guess Judy's awake, I'll go get her." Michonne informs them but Daryl steps forward and motions for Michonne to give him the monitor. 

"Nah, I'll do it. Ain't seen lil ass kicker in a few weeks." He says waiting for Rick and Michonne's approval. 

"Go for it, she might need a diaper change though and she'll need to be changed out of her pyjamas." Rick warns him with raised eyebrows. 

"I got it." Daryl confirms, he then looks to Paul who nods at him. 

"I'll go see Maggie while you do that." He assures, smiling at him with a fond expression on his face. Daryl didn't want to leave the other man on his own around people he didn't really know yet, so he was making sure he was gonna be okay. Paul turns on his heel and heads towards Maggie who is still cheering on Glenn (Tara is kicking his ass). 

 

****** 

 

Daryl exits the backyard and walks back through the glass sliding door, he makes his way to the staircase that leads upstairs where Judith's nursery is. 

He walks past Rick's bedroom to the one beside it which is Judith’s nursery, the door is closed so he quietly opens it even though he can hear the crying through the door. He had turned the monitor off earlier. He steps into the room immediately and he’sbombarded by the girly colours that cover the room, they're still incredibly clear even though the light in the room is dark apart from a small lamp that’s turned on on the other side of the room. Judith is sitting up in her white wooden crib crying her eyes out, her sniffles lessen a bit when Daryl reaches down to pick her up, he coos softly attempting to comfort her. He cradles the eight month old baby to chest as he takes her to the changing table, luckily her new outfit had already been laid out. He wouldn't exactly be good at picking out baby outfits. 

He lays her down on the table and takes off her onesie, he then opens her diaper and is immediately met with the sight and smell of baby crap. 

"No wonder you're so unhappy, hey lil ass kicker?" He says, his voice so soft he'd be embarrassed if anyone else heard him. 

Judith's cries had stopped now that she was getting attention, she was content with staring up at him. Daryl took off the dirty diaper and cleaned her up before putting a new, clean diaper on, the little girl made what Daryl assumed were happy baby noises when he put her new outfit on. He picks the baby up and holds her so she's resting on his chest, he then heads out of the nursery and back to the backyard. 

 

******

 

He meets Sasha on the way, she was just heading towards the back door when he was. 

"Hey Daryl, Hey Judith." She says reaching up gently holding Judith's foot. 

"Hey, not like you to be late." He says with raised eyebrows and she chuckles. 

"I got held up at work and I wanted to be able to change before I came here." She tells him and Daryl nods in understanding, Sasha reaches forward and pulls the door open for him since he has the baby. 

They step out into the backyard together, Sasha pats his shoulder and says she's going to go wish Rick a happy birthday and heads off. 

Daryl quickly notices that Aaron and Eric aren't alone anymore, Paul is sitting in the camper chair across from them. The three of them are smiling and talking, Daryl decides to head over to them.

"Daryl Dixon with a baby, what did my eyes do to deserve this?" Eric says with a smile as Daryl approaches them, he's laying in between Aaron's legs and resting against his chest.

"Piss off." Daryl says and sits down on the grass by the three of them, he keeps Judith sitting in his lap so the cool grass doesn't make her cold or dirty. 

Eric laughs, the others laugh along with him while Daryl rolls his eyes. Daryl has one hand over Judith's tummy so she doesn't topple over and his other hand is stretched behind him holding his weight as he's leaning back on it, he has one foot tugged up underneath his ass and his other leg is stretched out in front of him. 

Paul suddenly stands up from where he's sitting opposite Aaron and Eric, he steps over and then drops down in front of Daryl and Judith. He adjusts himself so he's sitting cross legged with his left knee against the thigh of Daryl's outstretched leg, so basically they're sitting pretty damn close to each other. Daryl watches as Paul adjusts the grey beanie covering his head, his long hair falls down to his collar bones beneath it. Judith reaches and begins playing with the shoelace of Paul's combat boots, the ones that make him taller. 

Paul smiles at the little girl and gently pulls her hands away from his shoes, it isn't much of a struggle as Judith soon becomes fascinated with the ring on his finger. 

"Hi little lady, what are you doing?" Paul coos at her, letting Judith play with his ring. 

Daryl thinks this is the cutest thing he's ever seen, Daryl watches them both with a small smile on his face. Paul's entire face is lit up while he watches Judith, he looks up after a few moments and meets Daryl's eyes. They smile softly at each other over the small girl who's squealing between them, they don't break eye contact. The smiles slowly fade off their faces, serious expressions taking over. Paul looked as if he was going to say something when a yell made them look to the other side of the backyard, Tara had just beaten Glenn and seemed extremely happy about it. Daryl and Paul looked back over to each other, Paul cleared his throat and then looked back down to the baby. 

“It’s Judith right?” He asks, looking back to Daryl briefly and pulls his hand away from Judith to take his ring off. 

“Yeah.” Daryl says watching the other man. 

“Now Judith, you can play with this you just have to promise me not to put it in your mouth.” Paul says with a big smile on his face as he hands the ring to Judith, the girl babbles happily. 

 

******

 

It’s been two hours since Daryl and Paul arrived, Eugene showed up nearly an hour ago. Abraham was now standing at the barbecueand was cooking sausages, steak and chicken. Everyone else was just lazing around waiting for food, there had been more ping pong rounds, Paul against Tara (once again Tara won, nobody can beat her at ping pong.) Abraham against Eugene and Rick against Michonne. Rick had taken Judith off Daryl a few minutes ago much to Daryl’s disappointment, Daryl was enjoying holding the baby. 

Daryl was now taking Paul over to where Carol was checking her phone a few metres off from where the kids were now playing soccer, Paul was yet to meet the older woman. He had met Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Morgan, Ezekiel and the kids earlier, Maggie introduced him to Eugene, Morgan and Ezekiel and Daryl had introduced him to the others.

Daryl called out to Carol as they approached her, the woman has long curly brown hair, she’s wearing jeans and a sweater with a pair of black ballet flats. Paul knows that she’s an older sister figure to Daryl and the pair are extremely close, at least that’s what Maggie told him, because of this she’s probably the person he’s been most nervous to meet. Carol’s approval of him means a lot to him, though Maggie told him he’d have to earn it. 

Carol pulled Daryl into a hug when they reached her, she kissed the younger mans cheek as they pulled apart. 

“Hello Daryl, how are you?” She asks as Daryl steps back beside Paul who’s nervously playing with his fingers. 

“M’fine, this Paul my neighbour.” Daryl says motioning to Paul, Paul clears his throat and holds his hand out for Carol to shake, she does and gives him a small smile. 

“It’s great to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from Daryl and Maggie.” Paul says as he and Carol drop hands. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you as well. Heard a lot about your date.” She says raising her eyebrows at him, both men blush and Paul looks down he’s getting a little uncomfortable and his palms are beginning to sweat. 

“Give it a rest.” Daryl tells her, Carol laughs. 

“Mom!” Sophia suddenly yells. 

“Well it looks like I’m wanted. I’ll see you two later.” She says, both men say their goodbyes as she heads off to her daughter. 

Daryl watches her walk away, he turns back to Paul when he hears him sigh. 

“She doesn’t like me.” Paul says sadly, he’s massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“She just needs ta get to know ya better, she’ll warm up to ya.” Daryl tries to reassure him, he squeezes the other mans shoulder and Paul looks up at him.

“You sure?” Paul asks quietly, he sounds so venerable and unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, ya just need to give it time.” Daryl tells him and drops his hand from Paul’s shoulder. Paul nods softly, and smiles at him. 

“OI FOOD’S READY!” Abraham suddenly yells from the barbecue, everyone begins to make their way over. 

“C’mon ‘m fucking hungry.” Daryl says and begins to make his way to the barbecue, Paul chuckles and follows him.

Daryl and Paul lose each other at the food table, Daryl ends up with Rick and Paul’s over with Maggie. As everyone got food their food they went to get seats by the bonfire that Eugene, Morgan and Rosita had lit up about twenty minutes ago. Everyone settles down in various seats around the bonfire, there’s camper chairs, lawn chairs, wooden chairs from the outdoor dining table and even some logs had been placed down from god knows where. Daryl ended up in a camper chair with Rick on his left and Carol on his right, Paul across the fire from him with Maggie and Tara but Daryl still has a perfect view of him. 

 

******

 

Everyone spends the next hour or so eating, chatting and laughing together around the fire. Daryl doesn't exactly know how it happened but right now everyone was trying to convince Paul to sing for them, Rick already had the guitar and was holding it out to him and Michonne had turned the speakers off. 

“C’mon Jesus you have such a nice voice!” Maggie says poking his sides, Paul groans.

“Pleaaase.” Tara begs grabbing his cheeks and squeezing, he scowls at her and pushes her hands away. 

“Jesus it shouldn't be fair that the only song I've heard you sing is Firework by Katy Perry.” Glenn tells him and Paul sighs loudly and then groans as he takes the guitar from Rick. Everyone cheers loudly and Paul rolls his eyes. 

Daryl watches him the other man sees a little nervous, Daryl’s never heard him sing before he didn't even know the other man could sing or play the guitar. He was quite excited to hear the other man sing so he leans back and gets himself comfortable in his chair, he keeps his eyes on the other man who’s now tuning the guitar. 

“Any requests?” Paul asks looking up at everyone expectantly. 

“Do you know Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran?” Sasha asks him from where she sits a few seats to his left on Abrahams lap. 

“Yeah I can do an acoustic version.” Paul replies, he adjusts himself and the guitar and begins to play. 

Everyone goes quiet and waits for him to sing, he clears his throat and then begins singing. 

 

“Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

 

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

 

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

 

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

 

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

 

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

 

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

 

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love”

 

When Paul finishes everyone cheers and claps, Paul smiles and looks down, his cheeks are red. Everyone begins to compliment him on his voice but Daryl stays still as if he’s frozen. Daryl can't even count the amount of times Paul looked at him and made eye contact with him while he sung that song, Paul had just sang that song to him, it was obvious there was no denying it, Daryl’s stomach was turning to knots and becoming filled with butterflies, he was beginning to freak out. He was suddenly realising how real this was, shit he needed time to think and honestly he needs to get away from Paul for a while.

 

******

 

After another hour everyone had begun to leave, the ones who were still here himself, Paul, Tara, Rosita and of course Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith except Judith was up in her nursery asleep and Carl the same in his bedroom. The rest are all in the the kitchen, Michonne and Paul sitting up on the counters, Rick leaning against the counter between Michonne legs and Daryl, Rosita and Tara are sitting in the bar stools opposite them. Rosita is leaning her head on Tara's shoulder with her eyes closed and appears to be half asleep, seeing how tired her love is Tara stands up and announces they'll leave. They move over to Rick to say happy birthday one last time, they hug and kiss the others cheeks before they do the same to Daryl as they walk past him through the room to get to the front door. 

“God they're so in love with each other.” Michonne states and begins playing with Rick’s hair. 

“Why aren't they together?” Paul asks from his spot on the counter. 

“Tara knows she’s in love but Rosita doesn’t.” Rick tells him, relaxing into Michonne’s hands. 

“Tara makes it pretty obvious.” Paul chuckles. 

“Yet somehow Rosita is still oblivious.” Rick says with a breathy laugh.

After a few more minutes Daryl and Paul say their goodbyes and head out the front door, they rush down the driveway to Daryl’s car trying to get out of the cold as soon as possible. They hop in their respective sides of the car and Daryl starts it up, he then drives down the driveway and begins down the road. It’s only a ten minute drive, he just needs to stay calm for a few more minutes. He reaches out to turn the radio on and some pop song that he doesn’t know fills his ears, he keeps his eyes ahead on the road in front of him. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Paul is looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face, he tries to ignore it. When they aren't far from home Paul reaches forward and turns off the radio, Daryl turns to look at him briefly, Paul looks concerned and Daryl can't maintain eye contact he looks back to the road. 

“Daryl you’re being very quiet. Are you okay?” Paul asks his voice is laced with concern, Daryl still refuses to look at him. 

“M’fine.” He answers, his voice is stern and he hopes Paul takes the hint to leave it alone. He knows he’s being an asshole but right now he doesn’t car just needs to be alone and calm himself the fuck down. 

“You don’t seem it, something’s wrong.” Paul replies, unfazed by Daryl's tone. 

“Nothin’s wrong.” Daryl tells him, his voice us getting harsher and still he isn't looking at Paul. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Paul says, his voice sounds hurt but he’s still concerned. 

“‘M not.” Daryl responds, his voice is louder and it’s clearly more irritated. 

“You are I can tell!” Paul exclaims, his voice is as loud as Daryl’s now and he sounds like he's getting irritated as well. 

“Can ya just leave it?!” Daryl yells and he immediately regrets it.

Paul sighs turns the radio back on to clearly avoid the awkward silence that's surely about to come, after he does that he turns away from Daryl to look out his own window. For the first time in a few minutes Daryl looks over to the other man, he’s clearly upset and it makes Daryl feel like shit. Less than a minute later Daryl pulls up in his driveway, he shuts off the car and hops out, Paul immediately does the same. Paul walks around the car to head to his house, Daryl stands by his car door as Paul passes him. 

“Goodnight Daryl.” Paul says bitterly as he passes him, he doesn't even look at him he just walks straight past to his own front door. Daryl watches him walk away for a few seconds before he locks his car and then heads to his own front door. 

He closes his front door behind him and then falls back against it, he runs his hands over his face and sighs loudly. He begins taking deep breathes to try and calm himself down, he shouldn't of treated Paul like that. He’s such a fucking asshole. He angrily kicks his boots off and then makes his way upstairs to his shower maybe that can calm him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter seven! I'm sorry it's late but I've been away on holiday.  
> As I'm sure you're aware I do not own the song Paul sings.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr iiloulouii


	8. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul asks Daryl over for dinner and they make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> Abuse is mentioned graphically.

Monday 23rd of January 2017

The hot water burned his body as he stood under its flow, his skin turning red at the heat of it and tingling with pain. He didn’t make it colder, he kept the water scalding hot, maybe the heat can take his anxiety away, the overwhelming fear he feels. He was trying to ignore that he had just yelled at Paul, when all he was trying to do was make sure he was okay. The guilt begins to settle in his chest so he reaches out and turns the heat of the water up higher, just trying to forget as the tears cascade down his face and his body shudders with sobs. 

He had stayed leaned against his front door for nearly ten minutes trying to calm himself down, he was on the verge of having another a damn panic attack. He fucking hates them, he gets them usually after one of his nightmares about his father. Nobody knows he gets them, to tell someone about them he would have to tell people why he gets them and he doesn't want people knowing about the abuse he endured throughout his childhood. Well Rick knows about it, he found out just a few months into Daryl living with him and Lori. Rick had walked into his room without knocking and he had been in the middle of changing with his back turned to the door, so when Rick walked in he got an eye full of the many scars that cover his entire back. Rick had asked about them and at first Daryl had been guarded, not wanting to tell Rick anything but the older man slowly wore him down. He remembers how he cried and Rick held him, consoled him. That was when Daryl knew he needed Rick in his life, when he knew he could trust Rick with anything. 

After giving up on trying to calm down by taking deep breathes against the door he had began to make his way upstairs, when he reached his bedroom he stripped his clothes off and left them on the floor. Now here he was, under a scalding hot shower trying to burn his pain away. Paul singing that song, singing that song to him had hit him hard. A song about falling in love and being in love, why would Paul sing that to him? Paul, a beautiful man full of smiles and happiness, a man who knows how to function in public without freaking out just when he has to shake someones hand, Paul, someone who grew up without a belt thrashed at his back. Paul someone who is normal, someone who is perfect in every way to him sang a song about being in love to him. A broken man with more fucking issues than he can count, Paul deserves better. So much better. So why does Paul want him? 

Daryl hears his father. He sees his father. That’s what he heard when Paul sung to him. He heard his father telling him how wrong it was, wrong for two men to love each other. He hears his father screaming at him, calling him a filthy faggot, proceeding to beat him until he was unconscious. Like the time when Daryl’s uncle Jess’s friend Jeffery had been over in their shitty little trailer when Daryl was only fifteen, unlike most of the people Daryl knew Jeffery was attractive. He was probably about ten years older than he was, with green eyes, a sharp jawline, a messy mop of blonde hair, full pink lips and it for whatever reason he was shirtless with his bare chest and abs on show. Daryl had been stupid, he had kept looking at Jeffery. Daryl hadn’t even noticed that his father had seen it, nothing happened until after uncle Jess and Jeffery left a few hours later. 

Daryl had been in his room sat on his bed (which was just a mattress) reading when his father called him into the living room. He still remembers how it sounded, his voice filled with anger and disgust as he called his name, immediately Daryl was scared, he had nervously walked into the living room. His father was standing wait, Daryl asked what he wanted. His father looked at him with so much hatred and spat “I saw it.” Daryl asked him what he meant. His father had grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the nearby wall, he grabbed at his father’s hands and desperately tried to pry them off his throat. “I saw ya, saw yer lookin’ at ‘im.” His father growled, his liquor smelling breath filling Daryl’s sense of smell. Daryl’s stomach dropped, terror immediately filling his body. He tried to talk, to deny the truth but the grip on his throat was too tight, it was hard enough to breathe let alone talk. “I saw yer, yer a filthy faggot.” The words were spat at him with so much hatred, the words tore him. 

Daryl was then pushed to the ground, he landed face first and immediately gasped for air, the feeling of air filling his lungs felt like heaven. But that didn’t last long. His father was on him in a second, ripping Daryl’s shirt off and removing his own belt. He doesn't even know how many times that belt was brought down on his back, enough times that blood covered his entire back and was dripping onto the floor, enough that years later there would be scars as a permanent reminder. Daryl was screaming and crying in pain but they lived that far out of town that nobody heard him, Merle was in jail, nobody could help him. It wasn’t over after the belting, his father had continued to flip him over and then beat his chest and face with his fists until Daryl passed out. When he woke hours later his father was passed out in his chair, Daryl sat up, he cried out in pain, this luckily didn't wake his father. He got up slowly and carefully, when he stood up his vision went blurry and he got dizzy, he grabbed arm rest of the couch beside him to steady himself. When his vision returned to normal he walked slowly to his bedroom and locked the door he behind him, he laid down on his bed with great difficulty. He laid his head on his worn pillow and pulled the singular blanket over himself, he closed his eyes and begged sleep to come while fat, hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

That wasn’t the first time his father beat him that badly and it definitely wasn’t the last time either, whenever Jeffery came over or any male that he wasn't related to him his father would beat him as soon as they left. He hates to think what his father would do if he found out another man had sung a love song to him, that he had kissed another man. 

He knows his father is dead. He knows he can’t do anything to hurt him anymore, but the thoughts are still there. The memories are still there. The overwhelming crushing fear is still there, and it doesn't only visit him in his dreams. It comes whenever he thinks of Paul, it comes when he catches himself looking at Paul’s body, thinking what he wants to do to it, what he wants Paul to do to him, it comes when somebody nearby lifts their arms to fast and he flinches, it comes whenever he hears the name William. 

The voice, the cruel, rasped by alcohol, deep, southern accent filled voice, he hears it in his mind. Hears him calling him a faggot, a piece of shit, worthless. If his father knew what he felt for Paul, that he had kissed Paul he would’ve killed him. Would have beaten him until he was dead, would’ve buried him somewhere out in the woods, somewhere never to be found. 

That’s why he freaked out, that’s why he suddenly became so scared, he had thought of his father William Dixon, the man that made his life a living hell, the man who made him unable to function normally, the man who broke him. 

He’s had enough of thinking, he just wants to shut his brain off. His skin had started to become numb so he turns off the water and steps out of the shower, he grabs the towel from the hanger and begins drying himself off. He sighs loudly as he rubs the towel over his face, then drying his wet, long hair. He very quickly gives up on his hair and throws the towel to the ground. Naked, he walks back into his bedroom, he doesn't even let himself grab a pair of boxers, he just collapses down onto the bed. After laying for a few seconds he moves just to get under the covers, he doesn't want his naked body to be completely exposed. After he does that he lays on his stomach and shoves his face into his pillows, pillows that smell sweaty. He really should change the cases and sheets. He sobs into his pillows, the wailing muffled by them. He soon falls into a restless sleep.

He tossed and turned the entire night, his sleep filled with images of his father and the look on Paul’s face when he had yelled at him. He woke up halfway through the night screaming and drenched in sweat, not even in his dreams can he escape. 

 

******

 

When Daryl awoke the next morning he immediately regretted going to sleep naked, he’s freezing. He stands up from the bed and pulls the duvet with him, he wraps it around his body as he begins to search for his phone. He finds it still in the pocket of his jeans on the floor, he presses the home button to check the time, it’s already ten am, Fuck he’s late for work. He quickly opens the message app to text Dale, hopefully Dale will let him have a day off, he can’t handle going to work today. 

 

**Daryl 10:04am**

Hey. Sorry i’m late I overslept. I’m not feeling well, am I able to have the day off? 

 

He bites his thumb as he waits for Dale’s reply, the older man is kind and understanding, more than likely he’ll let Daryl have the day off. Luckily Dale texts back soon after he sent the message.

 

**Dale 10:06am**

Don't worry about it, take as much time as you need just let me know when you’ll be back. 

**Daryl 10:06am**

Thanks. I’ll be there tomorrow. 

**Dale 10:07am**

Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. 

 

Daryl sighs in relief, he really is glad that Dale is a great boss. He decides to text Rick, he needs to get out of the house. He hasn’t been hunting in a while so he decides that’s what he’ll do. 

 

**Daryl 10:04am**

Hey can I leave my car at yours while I hunt?

 

He throws his phone on the bed while he grabs some clothes to wear. After that he walks into the bathroom to shower, dropping the duvet on the floor when he reaches the ensuite door. He’s already naked so he places his fresh clothes on the counter then steps straight into the shower, he turns the heat up to normal level unlike last night. He only takes a few minutes in the shower to wash himself before he shuts the water off and dries himself. He throws the towel on the ground then dresses quickly. He walks back out to his bedroom and grabs his phone of his bed, he unlocks it when he sees Rick has messaged him back. 

 

**Rick 10:08am**

Yeah sure, none of us are out of bed yet so just leave it in the driveway. 

**Daryl 10:11am**

Thanks. I’ll be there in about 20mins. 

 

After sending the text he shoves his phone in his pocket and heads downstairs. Twenty minutes gives him enough time to back his bag and then make the just over five minute drive to Rick’s. Making his way through the house he reaches the door that leads to his garage, his car is still out in the driveway but his hunting gear is inside the garage. He goes over to where his hunting backpack is sitting on one of the benches he has, he unzips it to see what’s inside it. There’s rope, his hunting knife, a separate game bag, his compass, a map (not that he needs it but just incase) and a first aid kit. 

He never used to carry a first aid kit but after the time he fell from the cliff-side into the river below and shot himself with his crossbow just before he moved out of Rick’s house Rick made him carry one. He had managed to climb back up the cliff and get back to Rick’s house, the look on Rick’s face when he saw Daryl limping through the back gate couldn't even be described, Rick ran over to him and yelled at Lori to call an ambulance. 

Daryl reaches up above him to the shelf that his torch is sitting on, he doesn't know how late he’ll be out so he gets it just incase. He puts the torch in the backpack then zips it up and throws it over his shoulder, he then grabs his crossbow and arrows that sit beside it on the same bench. He turns on his heel and heads back to his kitchen. He sits the backpack, crossbow and arrows down on the counter then steps over to the fridge. He grabs out two of the many plastic bottles of water he has and then shoves them into the backpack, he then grabs two apples from the bowel in the middle of his bench, he throws them into the backpack as he walks past it to the pantry. From the pantry he grabs a few granola bars and a small packet of peanuts, he throws them in the backpack as well, followed by his phone. His wallet and keys are already sitting by the backpack so he puts the wallet in and stuffs the keys in his pocket. Picking up the backpack, crossbow and arrows he makes his way through the house to his front door, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from the living room as he does. 

 

******

 

Paul was standing on his front porch drinking a coffee when he heard a front door slam closed to his left, he had just gotten off the phone with Maggie. He had been talking to her about his and Daryl’s spat last night, he honestly has no idea what happened. The night had been going great, he met new people and he and Daryl were having a great time up until the drive home. The other man was suddenly quiet and became an asshole when he asked what was wrong. He wasn’t mad anymore really, he pretty much slept it off so he just wanted to talk to Daryl. See what the fuck happened. 

Looking to his left he sees Daryl walking down the driveway to where his car is parked, the older man is carrying a backpack and a crossbow, Paul furrows his eyebrows in confusion, Daryl works on Mondays and he’s not wearing his uniform. Paul takes it that Daryl is going hunting, Daryl told him about how he goes hunting from Rick’s place when Daryl went over to his house. He guesses Daryl will be out for a while so he decides he’ll text him later tonight. Right now he’s going to change and then head to work.

 

******

 

Daryl heads up his stairs and towards his bedroom to shower after had put his kills in the freezer he keeps in the garage for whatever he hunts and put away his backpack, crossbow and arrows. Checking the clock on his bedroom wall when he enters the room he sees that it’s ten to seven pm, he really was out late. Once again he strips off his clothes and throws them to the floor, the amount of clothes on his floor is embarrassing. Actually his whole house is embarrassing at the moment, the entire place is a mess, dirty clothes and towels thrown everywhere, his bed isn’t made and his sheets and pillow cases need to be washed, the dishwasher needs to be put on, he needs to vacuum, mop, do laundry, clean the showers, toilets, sinks, get groceries and hell even his bloody lawn needs to be mown. That’ll be Wednesdays job then. 

After showering he sits on his bed and picks up his phone, he hasn’t checked it since he left this morning, he sees he has several text messages so he unlocks it and opens them up. 

 

**Paul 5:25pm**

Hey, saw you this morning going hunting? Thought you worked Mondays?

**Paul 5:26pm**

Anyway can we talk please? 

 

Daryl breathes out shakily, part nervousness part relief that Paul doesn't seem mad. He definitely wants to talk to Paul, clear the air between them. He really likes Paul, he wants to be with him. His dead fathers voice can fuck off because this is what Daryl wants. He texts back a reply to Paul. 

 

**Daryl 7:13pm**

Sorry I only just got back home, I asked my boss for the day off. And yeah we can talk, when?

 

Paul’s reply came quickly.

 

**Paul 7:14pm**

Have you eaten dinner? 

**Daryl 7:14pm**

Not yet. Was just gonna heat up some spaghetti. 

**Paul 7:15pm**

Well I just finished cooking lasagna. Would you like to come over for dinner?

 

Daryl begins biting his thumb, he really does want to talk to Paul but not this soon, he wanted to try and think of a way to explain what happened without full on telling Paul why. He just decides he’ll go see Paul now, he wants the air clear and lasagna also sounds fucking amazing right now. 

 

**Daryl 7:17pm**

Yeah that would be good. Want me to come over now? 

**Paul 7:17pm**

Yep it’s ready now I’m serving it out. Also do you care that I’m in pyjamas? 

 

He chuckles softly and sends a reply to Paul and then reads Paul’s own reply before stands up and heads downstairs. 

 

**Daryl 7:18pm**

I’m the same. Leaving now.

**Paul 7:18pm**

Good. See you in a sec, just walk straight in. 

 

When he reaches Paul’s door he does as the other man said and doesn't knock, he just walks in. He heads down Paul’s hallway to the main area of the house, when he reaches it he sees Paul is placing two plates down on the dining table. Paul must’ve heard him coming because he turns around to look at him, Paul smiles softly at him. Daryl returns it with a tiny smile of his own. 

“Hi, take a seat. Either one is fine.” Paul tells him as he makes his way back into the kitchen and gets two glasses from the cabinet. 

“Thanks.” Daryl replies sitting on the end seat of the table. 

“What would you like to drink?” Paul asks from where he’s standing in front of the open fridge door. 

“Water s’fine.” Daryl replies sitting his hands in his lap, as good as the food smells and looks he’ll wait for Paul to sit down before he begins eating. He looks at Paul, the other man is wearing plaid red pyjama pants with a black hoodie, his long hair is out and falling against his collar bones. Daryl wishes he looked that good in pyjamas, he’s black sweats with a black sweater, his own hair is greasy and mattered. Fuck he should've washed it. 

Paul returns to the table carrying the glasses and a jug of water, he places them on the table and pours the water until both glasses are full until he sits down, he thanks him again. They both begin to eat in an awkward silence, a minute or two goes by before Paul speaks up. 

“Look, I’m sorry I pushed you tell me what was wrong. That wasn’t my place, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He says strongly locking eyes with him, he can tell by the tone of Paul’s voice, despite what he said the other man is still a little angry. At least a little annoyed. 

Daryl shakes his head and begins to speak as well. “Ya did nothin’ wrong, I was an ass. I shouldn’t of yelled.” Daryl reassures him, he looks down at his food before he quietly speaks again. “M’sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Paul says sincerely, he puts another mouthful of lasagna in his mouth and chews then swallows it before speaking again. “But Daryl, if something’s wrong or something’s bothering you, I want you tell me. Not lash out at me, that’s not how a healthy relationship works.” He searches Daryl’s eyes with his own, Daryl is first to break the eye contact and look down at his food. 

“I know, m’sorry.” Daryl tells him quietly. He puts another mouthful of lasagna in his mouth as an excuse not to say anything else. 

“I’m not going to push you like last night but do you want to talk about what upset you?” Paul asks, his voice soft and reassuring.

Daryl shakes his head frantically and avoids Paul’s eyes again. “I can’t. M’sorry.” He tells him, he takes a few deep breathes, he can’t tell Paul, not yet. He feels a hand on his shoulder so he looks up and sure enough Paul is reaching across the table and looking at him with concern. 

“Hey, stop apologising. It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it but please know that I’m here for you okay? If you ever need to talk you can come to me.” Paul informs him, his voice as soothing and reassuring as the hand squeezing his shoulder. Daryl nods in reply, not really sure what to say.

“We good?” Daryl asks quietly a few minutes later, they had begun eating again. Man he never usually eats good food like this.

Paul chuckles and nods “We’re good.” He says then shoves a forkful of lasagna into his mouth, Daryl smiles at him and Paul returns it. 

“How’s the food?” Paul asks when he and Daryl both finish chewing. 

“S’good, Yer a good cook.” Daryl tells him and then has a mouthful of water. 

“Thank you, it surprises most people, along with other things.” Paul chuckles. 

“Wha’ other things?” He asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well most people wouldn’t take me as a black belt in Karate, Judo and Taekwondo.” Paul tells him with a smirk on his face, and Daryl’s eyebrows raise involuntarily. He knows Paul took classes as a kid but he didn't know Paul was that good.

“Ya compete or anything?” He asks, trying to hide his surprise. 

“I used to. I started competing when I started taking classes pretty much and when I moved in with my grandmother we used to go to them together, obviously she’d stay on the sidelines and watch though.” Paul laughs quietly, he takes a sip of water then continues. “But I’ve decided retire from competition since she died, so just for fun now. I have Karate class Tuesday night and Taekwondo and Judo are both on Thursday nights.” Paul tells him. 

“So basically ya know how ta kick someone’s ass?” Daryl asks, his voice humorous and his lips are spread in a smirk. 

“Exactly.” Paul laughs. “I wanna be able to own my own dojo one day, don’t want to stay a waiter and bar tender the rest of my life.” Paul informs him, continuing to eat his dinner. Daryl’s head suddenly snaps up and his eyebrows furrow. “What?” Paul asks confused at Daryl’s sudden strange reaction. 

“How are ya a bartender? Yer underage. How did ya even buy the beer we had the other night?” He asks his voice confused, he waits for an answer. 

Paul sniggers and answers “Like my idiot boss cares if I’m underage and I don’t care cause it pays good, bartending also kind of fun.” he smirks at Daryl again. 

“Man yer boss is stupid.” Daryl says with his own lips in a smirk as he shakes his head. “Maggie says he’s a dick as well?” Daryl asks. 

“Oh yeah he's a massive dick but I just ignore it.” Paul tells him, Daryl nods in understanding, there’s a few assholes at his work that he just manages to ignore as well. 

“What ‘bout the beers?” Daryl then asks, his curiosity eating at him. 

“Ah the beers.” Paul says with a chuckle. “Before I moved here to Virginia Eduardo came to L.A to say goodbye, he stayed with me for a few days to help me pack my stuff into boxes for the moving truck. Before he left to go back to where he lives in San Francisco I gave him my credit card and gave him a list of all the alcohol I wanted since he was already twenty-one.” Paul explains smiling as he begins to finish off his meal. 

“Smart.” Daryl chuckles, this Eduardo sounds like a pretty good guy.

“Yeah, but it’s definitely not gonna last me till November.” Paul says as he runs his hand through his long hair as it was falling into his eyes. 

“I can supply ya.” Daryl tells him, and Paul laughs. 

“Thank you, my greatest worry is now gone.” Paul says, making his voice sound overly sincere as he looks up to the ceiling.

“Yer an idiot.” Daryl scoffs at him downing the last of his water. 

“I take pride in it.” Paul says sassily, wiggling his eyebrows and Daryl rolls his eyes at him.

Daryl stands up from the table and Paul looks at him expectantly. “Can I use yer bathroom?” He asks. 

“Yeah sure, hallway first door on the right.” Paul tells him standing up as well. 

“Thanks.” He tells Paul and heads down to the bathroom. 

After going to bathroom he heads back to the main area of the house. He sees Paul is standing by the lounge directly facing the TV, leaning against the back of it tapping the screen of his phone. He just watches him for a second, he looks even shorter than usual do to his stance, his long hair is falling in front of his face and his pyjama pants are too big on him and go over his feet. He thinks it’s adorable. Paul suddenly looks up and Daryl’s cheeks heat up at the fact that Paul had just caught him checking him out, he does it way to much and Paul catches him nearly every time. Paul smiles at him and his cheeks heat up more, Paul shoves his phone in his pocket and walks over to him. 

“You’re so cute.” Paul tells him as he reaches him. Paul’s arms slide around his waist and and wrap around him, his palms flat on his back. 

“M’not.” Daryl replies, his cheeks redden further if that’s even possible. He feels like his cheeks are permanently red around Paul. 

“You definitely are.” Paul insists and tilts his head up to place a kiss on the left side of Daryl’s jaw, afterwards he keeps his head there, his breath fanning across the side of his face. 

Daryl breathes in and out deeply a few times before he hesitantly lifts his hands so they’re resting on Paul’s upper arms, he feels softness of the hoodie under his rough palms. Paul kisses his jaw again but unlike last time he doesn’t stop after the one, he kisses along his jaw until he reaches the scruff on his chin. He stays there for a few seconds before he lifts his head and places his lips on his. Paul’s lips are soft and plump, they feel like heaven against Daryl’s own. Daryl feels Paul’s arms shifting bellow his hands, Paul moves his arms from around his waist so he can reach up to hold Daryl’s face in both hands, one slides back and threads it way into his hair and once again Daryl wishes he washed it. He drops his own hands from Paul’s arms to grip the other mans slim waist. Daryl’s eyes snap open when he feels Paul’s tongue run across his bottom lip, he closes his eyes again and nervously opens his mouth, granting Paul access. 

Paul’s tongue pushed into his mouth, having another tongue in his mouth was a strange thing, but not strange in a bad way, he likes it. Paul’s not shoving his tongue down his throat or exploring wildly, he’s caressing his tongue with his own. He is exploring but he’s doing it gently, slowly, affectionately and Daryl lets out a noise that’s between a sigh and a moan into Paul’s mouth. He’s struggling to figure out what to do with his own tongue, he decides to run it along Paul’s own and see how that goes. Paul moans quietly so he guesses he’s doing okay. The hand in Daryl’s hair is running it’s fingers through it, the thumb from the hand on his cheek is moving back and forth. It’s silent apart from the sound of their lips smacking together and the occasional sigh or quiet moan. 

Paul begins to slowly pull away, his hands sliding down to rest on Daryl’s chest. Daryl looks down so they can lock eyes, Paul’s blue/green or whatever fucking colour they are bore into Daryl’s own dark ocean blue ones. Paul’s not smiling, he’s looking at him seriously and he returns the look. 

“Daryl listen.” Paul says, he looks to his hands briefly before meeting Daryl’s eyes again. Daryl waits for him to continue. “I’m not seeing anyone else and I don’t want to be.” Paul tells him, searching his face for a reaction. 

“M’not either.” He replies quietly, his voice a little shaky. Paul’s right hand moves back up to cup his cheek. 

“I just want you.” Paul whispers. 

Daryl takes a deep breath and with butterflies in his stomach and with the strength to ignore the voice of his father in his head, he drops his forehead so it rests against Paul’s own. Meaning every word he speaks he says “Yer got me.”.

Paul lurches forward and kisses him, desperately, passionately, perfectly. Daryl kisses him back just the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr iiloulouii


	9. "Tha fuck ya doin'?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It involves a tree, a blanket, Harry Potter and m&m's.

Friday 27th January 2017

Paul is sat in his backyard under the large tree that’s planted there, he’s laying on his back, his body spread out on the blanket beneath him, his eyes are closed and his hair is fanning out across the blanket. Beside him to his right on the blanket sits his phone and the book _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_. He doesn't even know how many times he’s reread the series by now, or how much money he’s spent on collectibles and merchandise. 

It’s late noon, maybe half past four. He had gotten home from an eight hour shift at work about an hour ago, as soon as he got home he ate, then showered and then came out here.

He’s been in a great mood since Monday when he and Daryl had a moment, though it had been established they weren’t seeing anyone else he was still unsure as to wether he and Daryl are actually boyfriends yet. Soon after the kiss they had shared Daryl headed home because he had work early the next morning, Paul had kissed him again as a goodbye and ever since then they had been seeing each other everyday and every time Paul greeted and bid him goodbye with a kiss, god he loves kissing Daryl. 

They had been seeing each other in the late afternoon or later on during the night after they had both finished work, Daryl either came over to his place or Paul went over to his instead, they would eat, kiss, watch a movie or two, talk and then whoever came over headed home. Wednesday night was different. When Paul finished his shift at three pm he texted Daryl and asked if he wanted to go out for a late lunch/really early dinner then take that walk in the park they never got the chance to enjoy because of the rain. Daryl agreed and Paul drove them into town, they had lunch/early dinner at a nice pizza place and then headed to the park, they walked around the park for hours chatting and holding hands, occasionally Paul would lean up and steal a kiss from the older man. 

Paul smiles at the memory of how shy Daryl had been about showing public displays of affection, when Paul first reached over to take his hand the other man looked around nervously at the strangers in the park, worried they were staring at him. Paul just smiled softly and squeezed his hand to reassure him. A while later they had stopped under a tree by the lake, there was nobody else around so Paul cupped Daryl’s face in his hands and gave him a kiss.

Paul grinned to himself as he realised he was making quite a habit of holding Daryl’s face when he kissed him, looking back on all the kisses they’ve shared he realises he’s done it every time. Oh well, he likes it and it appears so does Daryl. 

“Paul!” He is suddenly broken out of his thoughts by his name being called out. He recognises the deep southern accent, he lolls his head to the right to look over at his fence, sure enough Daryl’s head is poking over the top. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as he watches Paul. 

“Yes?” Paul asks expectantly, raising his eyebrows back at him and smirking slightly. 

“Tha fuck ya doin’?” Daryl questions, the hint of a chuckle in his voice. 

“I’m relaxing.” Paul informs him, stretching his arms and legs out to prove it. “Come join me.” He then asks hopefully as he looks back to Daryl. 

“Yea’ righto.” He answers rolling his eyes then his head disappears.

Paul smiles to himself and wriggles over to his right to give Daryl room on the blanket, the urge to yawn suddenly overcomes him so he covers his mouth and lets out a loud noise that’s sounds like a a distressed wolf sighing or struggling to howl.

“Tha fuck was tha noise?” Daryl grunts as he approaches him. Paul jumps slightly, he hadn’t heard Daryl come through to back door because of his yawn. 

“Was yawning.” Paul answers simply, looking up at the older man with a grin. 

“Sounded like a demon was leavin’ your body.” Daryl tells him smirking and Paul laughs. 

“Shut up and lay down with me.” Paul demands cheekily, lips spread in a grin. 

Daryl obeys and lays down on his back next to him but Paul lets out an unhappy noise and rolls over. 

“Wha’?” Daryl grunts, looking up at the tree above him.

“Lay on your side, I can’t see your eyes.” Paul tells him, and immediately Daryl groans but does as Paul asks and rolls over onto his side to face him. 

“Wha’ ya wanna see my eyes for?” Daryl asks curiously, his head is resting on one hand and his other arm is stretched out in front of him.

Paul wriggles forward and props himself up on an elbow so he can place his hand on Daryl’s face and look down at his handsome features, Paul begins to run his thumb over Daryl’s closed eyelid. He then leans down and places a soft kiss on each one, after he’s done that he places an equally soft kiss on his lips. 

When he pulls back the other man opens his eyes and looks up at him expectantly, waiting for the answer that was yet to come

“Because they're beautiful, like the ocean.” Paul tells him, smiling when Daryl’s cheeks blush rose red. 

“Yours are too.” Daryl says shyly, cheeks reddening further. “Not like tha ocean though, got too much green, ’n not enough blue. Or they’re fucking grey some days.” Daryl rambles, as he looked away and Paul smiles at him affectionately. “Need ta make up their mind bout what fucking colour they wanna be.” Daryl grunts flustered.

“I’ll let them know.” Paul giggles and then leans down to peck Daryl’s lips again. 

After placing a few more kisses on Daryl’s lips than one on his cheek he lays back onto his back, using his right arm as a head rest. Daryl follows suit, after a few minutes of comfortable silence he feels hand brush his before threading their fingers together, Paul squeezes his hand and smiles. Daryl has never initiated physical contact between before, he had always been the one to do it.

“Did you work today?” Paul enquires aiming to start a conversation. 

“Yea’, finished at twelve. You?” He answers quietly.

“Yep. Worked eight hours, I’m exhausted.” Paul replies, his tone matching Daryl’s. 

“Fuck that. What time did yer start?” Daryl grunts. 

“Quarter past seven.” Paul answers followed with a yawn.

“Not too bad.” Daryl says a slight chuckles leaving his lips at Paul’s yawn. 

“You must be a morning person.” Paul grunts, for him quarter past seven is ‘too bad’ thank you very much. 

“I guess.” Daryl hums. “So, were ya just laying out here or were ya doin’ somethin’?” He then asks curiously. 

“I was reading but I was getting too tired to focus, so I gave up.” He responds. 

“What were ya reading?” Daryl asks.

“Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.” He answers the other man, he unlaces their hands and reaches beside him to grab the book he then he hands it to Daryl. 

“Only ever seen tha movies.” Daryl tells him, turning the book over so he can read the blurb.

“The books are so much better, a lot is left out in the movies.” He states “I really love Harry Potter, annoys me that certain things that should be in the movies aren’t.” He expresses his opinion and Daryl chuckles. 

“Pretty series about this.” Daryl says with a smirk as he briefly looks over at him. 

“Very much so.” Paul replies, he didn’t see Daryl look at him as his eyes are closed. “Do you like reading?” He then asks. 

“Yeah, just never got around to these.” Daryl answers, he had flipped back to the front of the book and had turned to the first chapter. 

“You should definitely read them, start that one now. Just gonna close my eyes for a bit.” Paul says quietly, his voice low. 

“Kay.” 

It doesn't take long for Paul to fall asleep, the exhaustion was too much for him to handle. 

 

*******

 

Paul’s eyes open and immediately he's confused and disorientated, why is he looking at a tree? The sound of a page turning makes him remember, he shifts his body so it’s angled towards the other man. Daryl doesn't notice the movement, he appears to be too engrossed in the book. From where he's laying he sees that Daryl is maybe a quarter or a bit more through it. 

He watches the other man for a few seconds, he’s laying with the book resting on his chest, his long hair is out of his eyes and spread on the blanket beneath them, his large hands look extra large holding the small book, his thick and long fingers turning the delicate pages. The other man’s brow is creased together as he reads, a look of pure concentration has taken over his features. 

“How long have I been asleep.” Paul asks, his voice is husky with sleep. 

Daryl looks over to him, surprised by the other mans consciousness. He lays the book flat on his chest. “Just over half an hour, gonna be dark soon.” He answers. 

Paul nods “Yeah, it’s definitely gotten colder.” the cool air is biting at his skin, even through his hoodie and jeans. “How you liking the book?” He asks, yawning afterwards. 

“It’s good, havta buy myself a copy of em.” He answers with a small smile. 

“You can borrow that until you finish it or until you get your own copy if you like.” Paul offers.

“Ya sure?” Daryl asks, his voice unsure. 

“Yep, just make sure I get it back and try not to damage it. I’m very protective of my books Daryl.” He says grinning, jokingly making his voice sound threatening. 

“Thanks.” Daryl says sincerely but chuckling, he then begins to stand up. “C’mon, yer starting to shiver.” He holds out his hand for Paul, he takes it and Daryl hefts him up to his feet.

“I hadn’t even noticed.” Paul grunts, he leans down to pick up his phone and then the blanket. Daryl takes Paul’s hand and leads the still very groggy and still half asleep man back inside. 

They step into the house and are immediately warmed up, Paul had left the heater on before he went outside. Daryl shrugs off his jacket and throws it over the back of Paul’s lounge. 

“Head into the home theatre and pick something to watch on Netflix okay? I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Paul informs the other man pointing the doors that lead into his home theatre, he leans up to kiss his cheek before he heads to the bathroom. 

 

****** 

 

After locking the bathroom door he goes straight to the toilet to take a piss. After that he washes his hands then takes a look at himself in the mirror above his vanity, his eyes are red with dark circles under them, his hair is a mess and he should probably brush his teeth after having his nap. He splashes some water on his face to wake himself up, after drying his face he proceeds to run a brush through his hair and tie it up in a messy knot, he then quickly brushes his teeth and heads back out to Daryl. 

He heads into his kitchen deciding he’ll grab some snacks and water. He puts some popcorn in the microwave and grabs a bag of m&m’s from his pantry, he then grabs two bottles of water from his fridge just as the microwave beeps at him. 

After grabbing the food and water he heads to his home theatre. Stepping inside he closes the doors behind him then places the food and water on the couch beside Daryl and presses a kiss to the other man’s temple. Daryl has sat himself down on the large couch that’s facing the TV, he had put the footrests out and thrown a blanket over his lap, he must have gotten cold again because his coat was back on. 

“Wriggle forward a bit.” Paul says as he kneels beside Daryl on the couch, Daryl does as Paul asks. He sits himself behind Daryl and then wraps his arms around the other man’s waist and pulls him back against his chest. 

“Seriously?” Daryl grunts beginning to shift himself to get more comfortable, Paul chuckles behind him. Daryl settles himself so his head is resting against Paul’s left shoulder and his legs are stretched out in front of him. 

“Have you found anything to watch?” Paul asks rubbing his hand up and down Daryl’s waist. 

“Yea’ is Taken okay?” He asks turning his head to the left and tilting it up to look at Paul.

“Sounds good.” Paul answers, leaning down to kiss the older man gently.

“Kay.” Daryl replies shyly after he turns away from the kiss, as usual a red blush is covering his cheeks. 

After a few minutes Paul reaches over to grab the bowel of popcorn and the bag of m&m’s, he places the bowel in Daryl’s lap and opens the m&m’s packet.

“These jus’ tha normal ones?” Daryl asks as he grabs a handful of m&m’s. 

“Yep.” Paul answers, he then leans down and pecks the other man’s cheek. 

“What was that for?” The other man asks, keeping his eyes on the movie.

“Because you’re cute and I like showing you affection.” He answers as if it’s obvious.

“Oh…” The other man says quietly and Paul chuckles. “Paul?” Daryl asks softly a few minutes later, his voice is nervous so Paul rubs his hand up and down his waist to sooth him. 

“Yeah?” Paul asks.

“Got a question.” Daryl informs him, still looking forward at the TV as he lifts his hand up to his voice so he can chew on his thumb.

“What is it?” He asks curiously continuing to rub Daryl’s waist, he knows the older man chews his thumb when he gets nervous. 

Daryl takes a deep shaky breath before he asks “Are we boyfriends?” His voice is nervous and insecure. 

Paul smiles softly, and kisses the top of Daryl’s head. “I know I want to be with you in every way, Daryl I have never felt like this before. I want us to be boyfriends, do you?” He answers, hoping that with everything he has that Daryl feels the same. 

“Yeah I want it.” Daryl replies, he then looks up at Paul and then quietly adds “I ain’t ever felt like this before either.” 

Paul smiles and leans down, he kisses the older man deeply and firmly. They kiss like that for a minute or two, both of their heads are at an awkward angle and that’s the only reason Paul pulls back, his neck had begun to cramp. 

“Now that’s settled shall we finish the movie?” Paul asks with a cheeky smile and the other man rolls his eyes and turns back to face the TV.

 

******

 

When the movie finished they headed out into the kitchen to grab a beer, they sit at the breakfast bar as they drink them, chatting while they do. A few minutes after they finished their beers Paul had asked if Daryl wanted another but he declined and said he was going to head home. 

Paul was unable to hide the disappointment in his voice when he had asked why. The other man offered him a small smile and said that Paul looked exhausted and should get some sleep, slightly defensive he insisted he wasn’t tired but Daryl just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Daryl stood up from his bar stool, Paul groaned but followed suit. He took Daryl’s hand saying he’ll walk him out, Paul walked him right to his porch stairs. 

“I’ve got tomorrow off, you do too don’t you?” Paul had said, hopeful they’d be able to see each other the next day. 

“Yeah.” The other man had answered.

“Do you want to do something? We could go into town? Find something fun to do.” Paul asked, rocking back and forth. 

“’M going to Carol’s in tha morning but we can do something afta’ ten if ya want?” Daryl offered, taking Paul by surprise when he had reached forward and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Paul replied almost shyly as he reached his own arms up around Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl hummed in response and once again took Paul by surprise when he was the one to initiate the kiss. Daryl had smiled sweetly at him before he leaned down and placed his lips on the smaller man’s, unlike the previous kisses they’d had that night Daryl’s lips were shy and nervous but Paul guessed it was because he had made the first move.

After the kiss they pulled apart and said their goodbyes, Daryl had then headed down the stairs back to his own home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9, sorry it's a bit short.   
> As usual feedback is encouraged, check out my tumblr iiloulouii


	10. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol have a talk, then Daryl and Paul spend the day together in town.

Saturday 28th January 2017 

“Daryl!” His name is yelled from Carol’s back patio, they’ve just finished eating their breakfast out there and Daryl had gone back to the kitchen to refill their drinks. 

“What!?” He yells back as he puts the jug of water back in the fridge, he’s glad Ezekiel is at work and Sophia is at a friends house or they would’ve been woken up by now. 

“You’ve got a text!” She answers just as he begins to walk back to the back door. 

“Wha’s it say?” Daryl asks as he walks out the back door and joins her back at the patio table. 

“Jesus wants to know what time to come ‘round and get you.” She answers, handing his phone to him, her voice bitter and cautious. 

Daryl quickly replies to Paul, telling him he can come at half past ten, it’s only half past nine now so that gives him plenty of time. 

“So where are you two going?” Carol asks distractedly as she watches a bird fly past.

“Going into town, jus’ ta wander around. We’ll find something ta do.” Daryl answers, sipping his water and ignoring her attitude. 

“Sounds nice. So how serious are you two?” She asks looking over at him, her eyes burning into his own. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Daryl answers simply, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“Oh, that happened quickly.” She says, fidgeting with her fingers. Her facial expression reads that she’s unhappy or displeased. 

“Why tha hell don’t ya like ‘im? He was nice ta ya and ya didn’t exactly treat ‘im very well.” Daryl snaps, he had been trying to ignore her behaviour but Paul had been nothing but nice to her and everyone else. 

“I know that and I’m sorry, I’m just cautious.” She replies, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. 

“‘Bout what?” Daryl grunts unhappily, shrugging her hand off and looking out at the backyard in front of him. 

“Listen Daryl” She says moving her chair so it’s angled towards him. “I’ve always known, the rest of us too, that when you fall in love with someone you’re always going to be in love with that person.” Carol tells him, her voice full of sincerity, and Daryl’s cheeks flush red at her words. “If that person is going to be Jesus than I want to make sure he’s good for you, that he’s not going to leave you broken hearted, that he won’t hurt you. Emotionally or physically.” She explains, her voice quieter at the end. 

Daryl’s eyebrows scrunch up and he’s overcome with anger. “Wha’ ya fucking think he's gonna put ‘is hands on me?” He demands standing up from his seat and looking down at her angrily. 

“Daryl.” She says quietly, standing up as well and reaching her hand towards him. He moves away from her contact and begins angrily pacing. 

“Ya fucking think he’s like that?!” Daryl yells. “Think he's like ma daddy, huh?” He continues to yell, even though he’s never told her, Carol knows what happened to him as a child. Carol continues to try and calm him down but he continues to move away from her and yell. “Think he ain’t good enough for me? He’s too fucking good for me and I don't deserve ‘im!” He slowly stops yelling and pacing, Carol steps towards him and he lets her wrap him in a hug.

“I’m sorry Daryl. I was out of place to say that, I just want what is best for you. Daryl Dixon you deserve to be happy more than anything, I just want to know that you are taken care of, that Jesus will treat you right.” Carol whispers into his ear, her hand running up and down his back calmingly. 

“He does treat me right. He makes me happy.” Daryl whispers back with a shaky voice. 

“Okay.” Carol says as she pulls back from the hug, holding him at arms length. “Would you two like to come over for dinner sometime? I can get to know him. Do you think he would like that?” She asks, gently rubbing her hands up and down his arms. 

“I can ask ‘im today.” Daryl replies, his voice is still quiet. He's still quite upset, he wants to head home, give himself a while to calm down before he sees Paul. “M gonna head home.” He tells her. 

“Okay and I really am sorry Daryl.” She says sincerely leaning up to kiss his cheek, Daryl nods and heads off. 

 

******

 

Paul looks at himself in the mirror, he wants to look nice for Daryl today. He’s left his freshly washed hair out, it’s falling gently against his collar bones and his sunglasses sit on top of his head, he had trimmed his beard a little, he hadn’t done that since he moved in and it was beginning to get a little too long for his liking. He’s wearing his favourite pair of black skinny jeans with a grey long sleeved shirt and black leather jacket, his favourite ring is on and his leather Doc Martins cover his feet. 

Running his hands through his hair he takes a deep breath and decides he looks presentable enough, he makes sure he has his phone, keys and wallet then heads downstairs. 

He opens his front door and heads over to Daryl’s. The morning air is cool but pleasant, The sun is shining overhead, there’s no wind, it seems like it’s going to be a very nice day. He’s glad he gets to spend it with Daryl. 

As he gets closer he sees Daryl stand up from where he sits on his porch chair, Paul smiles, the other man had been waiting for him. Daryl walks down the steps and meets Paul a few metres in front of the steps. 

“Been waiting for me?” Paul asks, his voice and smile playful as he takes in Daryl’s appearance. The other man is wearing dark blue jeans that have a few rips, they seem pretty old but the look suits him, he has on an a black and white plaid sleeveless button down. He’s got his boots on and his hair has been washed and it’s falling in gentle waves. 

“Maybe.” Daryl grunts a small smile of his own gracing his lips. 

“The whole grunge thing suits you.” Paul smiles grabbing the older by the hips and tugging him towards him. 

“Ran outa clean clothes, I look like shit.” Daryl denies Paul’s comment but he does place his hands on the other mans shoulders. 

“You don’t. Guess you hate doing laundry?” Paul chuckles squeezing Daryl’s hips. 

“Yeah” He answers, he then squeezes Paul’s shoulders before he shyly adds “Ya look real good, I like these clothes.” He then leans down and kisses him. 

Paul smiles into the kiss and deepens it, running his tongue across Daryl’s bottom lip asking for access. Daryl grants it and kisses him harder, Paul groans and allows himself a few more glorious seconds of kissing before he pulls back. “We probably shouldn't make out in your driveway.” He says with a giggle. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and his cheeks turn red. “C’mon then. We takin’ your car?” He asks beginning to walk down the driveway.   
  
“Yep.” Paul answers taking Daryl’s hand for the brief walk to the car. 

 

******

 

“Should we park around here somewhere and then just wander around?” Paul asks as they reach the main part of town. 

“Sounds good.” Daryl answers tucking his phone back into his pocket, he had just been texting one of his coworkers about some paperwork. 

“Okay.” Paul answers pulling over to a park on the street. 

They both hop out of the car and Paul locks it when Daryl reaches his side. 

“Any ideas?” Daryl asks turning to face him. 

“Well there’s a bookstore just a street over, there's a few books I want to get. We could go there now while we’re close so we can bring the books back so we don't have to carry them around.” Paul offers briefly reaching over to squeeze Daryl’s hip. 

“Yea’ lets do that.” Daryl replies and Paul takes his hand and begins leading him in the direction of the bookstore. 

“Maybe you can get the _Harry Potter_ books.” Paul says squeezing Daryl’s hand. 

“Yeah.” Daryl replies, he definitely wants to get them he just doesn’t want to think about how much it’s going to cost him. 

Paul kisses Daryl’s bare shoulder as the older man looks at the _Harry Potter_ books in front him. There are two different box sets, each with different covers (Paul owns both of them) and the books that are in the box sets are also able to be bought individually. They had already established that it was cheeper to buy a box set, and since both cost the same Daryl was deciding which one. Daryl’s clearly unhappy about the price and Paul had offered to pay for him but that offer had been met with a stern no. Paul kissed Daryl’s shoulder again before he headed off to look for books for himself. 

It takes an hour for them to reach the counter, they wandered around the bookstore holding hands and giving each other gentle kisses when they're alone. Daryl had only bought the _Harry Potter_ books considering it was costing him eighty dollars and Paul ended up buying all five books in _The Maze Runner_ series, surprisingly he hadn’t read them yet. He also bought a book called _Pretty Baby_ and another called _Call Me by your Name._ He just has to figure out where the hell he’s gonna put them now. 

They spent the following hours wandering in and out of shops, Paul had bought some more clothes, Daryl had grunted and complained while Paul continuously tried things on. Paul then got incredibly excited when they had found a lush store, he had bought bath bombs for both of them (Daryl wasn’t too happy about that but Paul insisted), after that they found a cute stationary store and Daryl bought a few things for his desk at work and Paul found a really cute kids colouring book so he bought it to give to Maggie for baby Rhee. 

After the stationary store they headed back to the car to dump all of their shopping bags, and they then continued to wander. After a few minutes of wandering they found a café to have lunch in, it was nearly two pm so they're both pretty hungry. 

They sat in a booth in the back of the café, Daryl sat on corner part of the booth seat, his thigh resting on top of Paul’s. Daryl’s entertaining himself by running his thumb over Paul’s ring, the one with the forest carved into it while they wait for the waitress to bring over their lunch. 

“I like this.” Daryl says quietly. 

“It’s my favourite one.” Paul replies leaning up to kiss Daryl’s temple, Daryl turns his head and gives him a soft kiss in return. Paul smiles sweetly at the older man as he speaks “Eduardo gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday.” 

“He seems like a good guy.” Daryl tells him now running his fingers over Paul’s hand. 

“Yeah, he really is.” Paul confirms nodding his head. 

“Oh forgot to ask ya.” Daryl suddenly says. “Was talking to Carol, she wants ta know if ya wanna come over for dinner sometime.” He tells him.   
  
“Thought she didn't like me?” Paul asks confused, beginning to play with Daryl’s fingers. 

“She’s jus’ protective of me, she's sorry for being rude to ya by tha way.” Daryl replies watching Paul’s fingers. 

“It’s okay.” Paul says quietly. “And yeah dinner sounds nice.” The older woman makes him a little nervous but he knows she’s very important to Daryl so he hopes they can be friends.

Daryl smiles softy and Paul leans down and kisses him sweetly, he then pulls back from the kiss and places a few on his jaw and cheek making the older man laugh softly.

They moved away from each other when the waitress brought their meals over, she was being very nice to them and after she handed them their meals she told them they were an adorable couple before hurrying off. Both men blushed and began eating their lunch. 

 

******

 

They arrived back in Alexandria at half past three in the afternoon, they were driving through the streets towards their own when Daryl got a call from Rick. 

“Hey Rick wha’s up?” Daryl asks into the receiver.

“Not much, just wondering if you can do me a favour. What are you doing right now?” Rick asks hopefully through the receiver. 

“Me ’n’ Paul jus’ got back from town.” Daryl tells him, catching Paul’s eye and grinning at him. “What ya need?” He asks. 

“Well I’m at the house with Michonne and Lori is bringin’ tha kids over soon, she’s been a real bitch about Michonne being around all the time. Apparently I never spend any quality time with the kids by myself.” Rick says annoyed, he clears his throat slightly and then continues. “She actually fucking went off at Michonne on the phone the other day, accusing her of trying to steal her children. Can ya believe that?” He asks angrily and Daryl grunts. 

“She’s a bitch, ya know that.” Daryl replies, reaching up and scratching his shoulder. He can see Paul looking at him with a confused expression out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah. Anyway I was wondering if ya could come over? Maybe if your here she won’t ‘ave a go at me or Mich.” Rick asks hopefully, Daryl can tell he’s massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“Let me ask Paul.” Daryl says dropping the phone from his ear and holding his hand over the receiver. Turning to face Paul he sees the other man is already looking at him expectantly. “It alrigh’ if we go ta Rick’s?” He asks. 

“Yeah sure, you’ll just have to give me directions.” Paul replies and Daryl nods. 

“‘Right we’re on our way.” Daryl tells Rick when he presses the phone back to his ear. 

“Thanks, I owe you two. I’ll see ya soon.” Rick tells him and then hangs up. 

“What are we going to Rick’s for?” Paul asks a few minutes later, he had been quiet listening to Daryl’s directions. 

“Rick’s ex-wife is dropping tha kids off ’n’ she’s being givin’ him and Michonne shit. He thinks that if me ’n’ you are there she won’t have a go at ‘em.” Daryl explains. 

“She sounds lovely.” Paul says sarcastically and Daryl chuckles. 

They arrive at Rick’s within a few minutes, they leave all of their new items in the car and then head up the driveway to the front door. Like the other night at Rick's party Daryl opened the door and walked straight in holding Paul's hand while he does. 

They walk through the house until they reach the living/dining area. They find Rick and Michonne sitting on the couch watching Criminal Minds. 

“Hey guys.” Michonne greets them and Rick gives them a wave. 

“Ooh Criminal Minds!” Paul exclaims letting go of Daryl’s hand and jumping down onto the other couch, Daryl chuckles and Rick looks over, Daryl sends him a look and nods his head back towards the kitchen. Rick stands up and they head over towards the kitchen with him, Michonne and Paul are too interested in Criminal Minds to notice. 

“Wha’s up?” Rick asks when they're in the privacy of the kitchen. 

“Jus’ wanted ta tell ya somethin’.” Daryl says nervously, chewing on his thumb and avoiding Rick’s eyes. 

“Tell me what?” Rick asks softly, briefly reaching over to squeeze his shoulder as a form of comfort. 

“Me ’n’ Paul are together.” Daryl tells him, still avoiding Rick’s eyes. 

“Really?! Like boyfriends?” Rick asks with a wide smile on his face.   
  
“Yeah.” Daryl replies, his cheeks turning red. 

“I’m so happy for you brother.” Rick says and pulls Daryl into a hug, Daryl excepts the affection and buries his face into his shoulder. 

A sudden loud knock from the front door makes them both head back to Paul and Michonne. Daryl takes a seat in front of Paul on the lounge and leans back against his chest, he feels Paul’s arms wrap around him and his soft lips press to the top of his head. Rick continues to walk to the front door, Daryl hears the front door open and muffled voices for a few minutes until footsteps begin down the hallway. 

Michonne stands up to greet Carl who had entered the room and made a beeline for her wrapping her in a hug that makes Michonne smile widely as she hugs the small boy back, Rick and Lori then follow. Rick, holding Judith on his hip with a loving smile on his face as he watches his girlfriend and son interact, Lori has a look of annoyance as she watches Michonne and Carl. It seems like she’s about to say something until her eyes land on Paul and Daryl, her eyebrows crease together as she assesses their position. 

“Hey I’m Paul but everyone calls me Jesus. Nice to meet you.” Paul introduces himself with a smile, removing his hand from Daryl’s waist to hold it out for Lori to shake. 

“You too, I’m Lori.” Lori replies with a small smile of her own. 

Lori stays for a few more minutes, lectures Rick about getting Carl to school on time and giving him a healthy lunch. She leaves with one last glare at Michonne and a kiss on Carl and Judith’s cheeks. 

Daryl and Paul stayed at Rick’s for another hour, Paul played some video games with Carl and Judith took a nap on Daryl’s stomach. They then headed home and for once Daryl walked Paul up to his door instead of the other way around, they had shared a kiss and then Daryl headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyy! Please let me know what you think!


	11. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl doesn't go home after the funeral, he heads straight to Paul's.

Wednesday 15th March 2017

As he walks up to Paul’s front door he keeps his head down, staring at the ground below him, at his dress shoes, he's wearing an all black suit even the button up he's wearing is black. 

The weather was fitting for a day like this, it hadn't rained but it was overcast. Thick grey clouds and darkness. Perfect for a funeral. 

Lori’s death had been unexpected, a week ago she had been in a car accident that wasn't her fault. Some drunk driver had came out of nowhere and ran her off the road, she died before they even got her to the hospital. 

Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Sophia and himself had attended the funeral today. Daryl had gone to Rick’s before he came home, the other man still appeared to be in shock. Daryl hung around for a while, he helped Michonne cook dinner and put Judith down for a nap, Carl and Rick had talked upstairs for a while. Daryl’s eyes sting as he remembers the little boy’s expression as Lori’s casket was lowered into the ground, tears had streamed down his small face. 

He doesn’t bother to knock on Paul’s door, he just walks straight in, he's about to head to the main part of the house but he hears noises coming from the garage so he goes there instead. 

Paul is standing by a bench, a dozen or so paintings and artworks are carefully laid out on the ground and benches, carefully wrapped in bubble wrap and styrofoam. He decides he’ll ask about them later, Paul hasn't noticed him yet so he speaks up. 

“Paul.” His voice doesn't come out at all how expected it to, it’s shaky and it breaks. He’s about to cry. 

Paul immediately turns around to look it him and Daryl can see the pain on his face when he does, the tears had begun falling. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Paul said quietly and headed over to him. 

The smaller man’s arms wound around his waist pulling him into a strong hug, Daryl buried his face in his neck and began to sob. Paul has never seen him cry until now. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Daryl sobbing and Paul holding him. 

“Can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout Carl ’n’ Judith.” Daryl whimpers into Paul’s neck. 

“I know sweetheart.” Paul says softly as he rubs his hand up and down Daryl’s back. “Do you want a drink?” He then asks gently, pulling back from the hug and Daryl nods. 

Paul quickly throws sheets over the artworks and paintings he then takes Daryl’s hand and leads him to the kitchen. Paul grabs a bottle of whisky that’s three quarters full, he takes the lid off and takes a swig before handing the bottle to Daryl. 

They stand in the kitchen, Paul in black sweats and a black singlet with some band logo on the front and Daryl in his suit, they pass the bottle between them for a while until Daryl speaks up. “Fuck.” 

Paul nods in a agreement and passes the bottle back. “Really hope Carl’s gon’ be okay.” Daryl whispers. 

“He will.” Paul replies, his voice flat. 

 

******

 

Four hours later it’s ten pm and Daryl and Paul are lying on their backs in Paul’s bed together. This is new for them, just because they became exclusive quickly did not mean they're going to rush the rest of their relationship, they’ve been together just over a month but haven't slept over at each other’s places before, they haven’t done anything sexual apart from the occasional make out session and Daryl definitely hasn't told Paul about his father. 

Paul had asked Daryl if he wanted to stay and he just nodded, Paul gave him some sweats and a tee-shirt to sleep in, both are a few sizes too small but it doesn’t matter. Paul lays on the left side of the bed and Daryl on the right. 

“They didn’t have ta take me in, but they did.” Daryl says suddenly breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean?” Paul asks rolling onto his side to face Daryl. 

“Four years ago Rick arrested my brother cause he was a drug dealer, we had jus’ moved here and needed money so that’s what he did. When Rick saw where I’s living he had me come live with him, Lori and Carl.” Daryl begins to explain. “Lori wasn't happy ‘bout it but she still let me move in, dunno where’d I’d be if they hadn't of taken me in.” His voice is emotionless and he’s just staring up at the dark ceiling. 

“Tell me about your brother.” Paul whispers, one hand reaching out to rub and draw patterns on Daryl’s waist. 

“He was an asshole but he wanted tha best for me, he’s a lot older than I’am, he’s thirty-three.” Daryl tells him. “He left home when he was eighteen ’n' I was eight ta join the army, he’d come home every now and then but I rarely saw ‘im.” He keeps his voice quiet and Paul listens in silence. 

“A few days after I turned eighteen he came back, told me ta pack my bags. We moved inta a shitty apartment building ‘bout twenty minutes from here. I started workin’ at ‘Dale’s Car and Bike Repair’ and Merle starting dealing here instead of Georgia.” Daryl tells Paul quietly, his breath shaky and uneven. 

“Is he still in jail?” Paul asks softly as he leans over to press a kiss to Daryl’s cheek. 

“Yeah, he got five years, no parole.” Daryl replies rolling over onto his side to look at Paul. 

“So roughly a year and he’s out?” Paul asks as he begins caressing Daryl’s cheek. 

“Roughly.” Daryl answers with a nod, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Paul’s hand. 

“Do you visit him?” Paul asks smiling at Daryl’s reaction to his caress. 

“Yeah, I go once a month, sometimes more.” He tells him, yawning afterwards. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Paul asks after Daryl finishes yawning. 

“Nah, like talkin’.” Daryl grunts in reply.

“Okay.” Paul says with a soft smile as he looks at Daryl, his eyes are still closed. “What about the rest of your family?” Paul asks tentatively and Daryl’s eyes snap open and he immediately moves his face away from Paul’s hand, the smaller man pays attention to his actions and takes his hand off.

Daryl searches Paul’s eyes, he then takes a deep breath and speaks up. “My ma’ died when I was eight, my daddy died two years ago. Have an uncle Jess but we ain’t talked since I moved, he only called once to tell me that daddy died.” Daryl tells him quietly, his voice cracking. 

“I’m sorry.” Paul says quietly, cautiously moving his hand to rub Daryl’s waist. “Were you close with them?” He then asks, his voice quiet. 

“Uncle Jess maybe. He taught me ta hunt.” He answers softly. 

“Maybe you could take me hunting sometime?” Paul asks hopefully, he thinks he would really like spending some alone time with Daryl in the woods. 

“If ya want, that’d be good. We could camp out there.” Daryl says eagerly, his mood suddenly lifted. 

“Yes! A proper hunting trip, we should definitely do this!” Paul exclaims happily and Daryl smiles at how cute his boyfriend is. 

“Should probably go when it warms up a bit more though.” Daryl tells him. “It’s still fucking cold at night.’ He then adds. 

“Okay, makes sense. We can still go and hunt though right? Just wait till it warms up more to spend a night out there?” Paul asks, Daryl loves how excited he’s getting.

“Yeah. It’s fine during the day.” Daryl replies. 

“Oh good!” Paul says happily with a wide smile and Daryl yawns again. “Okay time to sleep sweetheart, you’re exhausted.” Paul says watching Daryl adoringly. 

“Okay.” Daryl replies. 

“C’mere.” Paul says as he moves to lay on his back, he holds his arms out encouraging Daryl to come closer. 

Smiling softly, Daryl crawls over to Paul. He climbs on top of him, he lays his head on Paul’s chest, just under his neck, he lays his arms over his stomach, he wedges one leg in between Paul’s and Paul’s arms wrap around him holding him close.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Paul whispers and kisses the top of his head. 

Daryl whispers back a goodnight and gently kisses the exposed collar bone that’s within his reach. 

Paul rubs his hand up and down his back to try and help him get to sleep, it doesn't take long. It had been a long day and within ten minutes Daryl’s eyes had closed and his breathing evened out. 

 

******

Thursday 16th March 2017 

Just as Paul begins serving breakfast out onto two plates he hears Daryl’s footsteps come down the hallway, he appears a few seconds later. 

Paul quickly decides that Daryl in the morning is adorable, his hair is messy and all over the place, he’s moving sluggishly and his clothes are crumpled. Paul also thinks Daryl wearing his clothes is adorable.

Sadness overcomes Paul when he sees that Daryl’s eyes are still a little red and puffy, a reminder of the crying he had done yesterday. 

Daryl leans down and kisses Paul’s temple and whispers a good morning when he reaches him, Paul’s smiles and returns the kiss on Daryl’s jaw. Paul hands Daryl his plate and they take their seats at the breakfast bar. Immediately they begin to eat, he had cooked bacon with eggs and toast. 

Daryl clears his throat and begins speaking “Wha’ were those paintings?” He asks. 

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion “What paintings?” he asks. 

“Yesterday in the garage, all tha paintings and artworks.” Daryl says and Paul's stomach churns. 

“Oh those.” Paul says quietly. “Remember how I told you my grandmother was very wealthy?” He then asks fiddling with his fingers. 

“Yea’.” Daryl rasps, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Well she was wealthy because she was a collector, you know paintings and other artworks. When she died she didn’t just leave her money to me, she left her entire collection as well. A collection worth millions of dollars.” Paul explains, nobody except for Maggie, his parents and Eduardo actually know how wealthy he is. 

“Anyway, since I don't really have an interest in art I sold most of the artworks to various galleries. I only kept her absolute favourites, those are the ones you saw in the garage.” Paul tells Daryl, shoving food in his mouth afterwards as an excuse not to say anything else. 

“Oh.” Daryl says, his voice surprised. After a few minutes of silence Daryl speaks up again “Paul, how much money do ya actually have?” He asks cautiously, like he doesn’t want to offend Paul. 

“I’m a multimillionaire.” Paul says quietly, briefly looking over at Daryl to see that the older man has a surprised expression on his face. 

“Mother of fuck.” Daryl says in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” He replies “This doesn't change anything does it?” he then asks quietly, his voice nervous. 

“Wha’? Fuck no, wha’ would it even change?” Daryl grunts, his eyes searching Paul’s. 

“I don’t know, that you’d think of me differently or something like that.” He says quietly, looking down at his food avoiding Daryl’s eyes. 

“Paul, I don't give a shit about how much money ya got, okay?” Daryl says and Paul feels a hand on his cheek turning his head. 

“Okay.” Paul replies nodding slightly, Daryl leans over and kisses him gently making Paul smile. 

“But if ya got tha’ much money, why tha fuck are ya waiter?” Daryl grunts when they pull apart, Paul chuckles. 

“Just something to do until I can open a dojo.” Paul tells him with a grin. 

“Fair enough.” Daryl replies, kissing him again before he returns to his breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day laying around watching some movies, neither of them were in the mood to do anything else. Daryl’s emotions were still running high from last night so he was quiet most of the time, Paul didn’t mind though. 

Daryl could be quiet man, Paul was used to it by now. He just hopes that if Daryl feels the need to talk or open up he’ll come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this guys, let me know what you think.  
> I'm on tumblr, follow me at iiloulouii


	12. Jack Daniel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wakes up screaming and for the first time he wants to talk about why.

Thursday 23rd March 2017

Paul woke up to screaming and something kicking his thigh, as he glances out his bedroom window he sees that it’s still pitch black, incredibly groggy, half asleep and confused it takes him few moments to realise the screaming is coming from right beside him, the same bed as him. 

_Daryl_

He turns the lamp on and sure enough looking over to the right side of the bed, he sees that Daryl is thrashing around on the bed, screams, cries, whimpers and jumbles of different words escaping his mouth. 

Paul snaps into action, he reaches over and begins shaking Daryl to try and wake him up, “Daryl, Daryl.” he repeats a few times before Daryl wakes up with a start. 

As soon as his eyes fly open his body lurches forward into a sitting position, his eyes darting around the room wildly. He’s a little sweaty and his breathing is jagged, short sharp breathes. 

“Daryl, baby.” Paul says placing his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and squeezing gently, trying to get his attention. 

He feels Daryl’s body begin to shake, and his breathing increase. 

“Daryl, baby, you gotta calm down.” Paul says calmly squeezing his shoulders. 

Daryl squeezes his eyes shut and begins pulling at his hair, whimpering and tears streaming down his face. “Go away, go away!” He yells and begins hitting himself with the palms of his hands.

“Daryl, no!” Paul cries and tries to pry Daryl’s hands away, he gets Daryl’s hands away with difficulty, he holds Daryl’s hands tightly so he can't hit himself again. 

It’s become clear that he’s having a panic attack, Paul has had a few before when he was a kid. “Sweetheart, listen to my voice okay?” Paul pleads, he cautiously lets go of his hands and gently places his hands on Daryl’s face. 

Daryl locks eyes with him, Daryl tear filled ocean blue ones bore into his. “Paul.” He whimpers very weakly, his breathing still ragged. 

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Paul whispers, rubbing his thumbs over Daryl’s cheek bones. “You’ve gotta try and and calm your breathing okay?” He tells him and Daryl nods. “Take some deep breathes with me okay?” Paul says and takes a deep breathe in then out, when he does it the second time Daryl copies. 

When Daryl’s breathing calms and he’s only sobbing Paul lays them both down on the bed, both of them on their side facing each other but Daryl’s face is buried in his chest. 

Paul begins to sing, hoping that will stop the crying. “Belief in the breeze, the smoky morning haze. The sun on her face and the touch of lovers hands, the pain that comes today is here then goes away. And we are homeward bound and I want this more than life.” 

Paul continues to sing whatever song come into his head until the sobbing stops and Daryl falls asleep against his chest. 

 

******

 

When Daryl wakes up, he sees that Paul is leaning against the headboard looking down at him. 

“M’sorry.” He whispers as he sits up and immediately Paul’s hands are on his face, making him looking him in the eye. 

“Daryl, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?” He says, he then leans forward and kisses his forehead. 

Daryl doesn't say anything, he just nods weakly. He then collapses forward and buries his face in Paul's neck, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist. Paul’s wrap around his shoulders and rub back and forth. 

“Thank you.” Daryl whispers into Paul’s ear. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Paul replies, squeezing him gently. “Do you want to talk about it.” He asks gently. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies quietly into Paul’s neck, his voice shaky and husky. 

For the first time he does, he does want to talk about it. He wants to talk about what his father did to him, he wants someone to listen. He can trust Paul, he knows Paul will listen. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Paul says quietly, they pull apart from the hug. 

“Can we go outside?” Daryl asks quietly, he really does want to get out of this bedroom. 

“Of course.” Paul replies and they both stand up. 

They sit on Paul’s back patio, not on the chair but on the floor with their backs up against the wall of the house,. 

“Wha’ time s’it?” Daryl asks taking a sip of the Jack Daniel’s bottle in his hand and then a drag of the lit cigarette he’s holding. 

“Ten am.” Paul replies as he checks his phone. 

He nods, Daryl doesn’t fucking care if it’s too early to be drinking, that’s the only fucking way he’s gonna be able to talk about it. 

“Was ‘bout my daddy.” Daryl says quietly after taking a deep breath and a sip of his drink. He looks over at Paul to see that the other man’s eyes had widen slightly and his lips had parted. 

“You mean?” Paul says, trailing off, he doesn't need to finish. 

Daryl nods and looks down at his hands, taking another drag. “He beat tha shit outta me, ma ’n’ Merle.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Paul whispers reaching over and placing his hand on Daryl’s thigh, squeezing gently. Daryl takes another swig before he continues. 

“It got so much worse when Merle left, I was only one person left for ‘im ta take ‘is anger out on.” He takes a shaky breath and another long drag of his cigarette then he continues. “Merle didn’t know he got ta me, that’s why he left. He didn’t know daddy was hurtin’ me. He didn’t know ’til a few weeks before he got ‘imself thrown in jail.” 

Paul leans over and kisses his forehead gently before he takes the bottle from him and takes a swig, he hands it back and then says “Did he just beat you? Like fists and feet, kicking, punching?” his voice is strained. 

Daryl shakes his head and sniffles, he takes a long swig then a deep breath before he properly answers. “No, he did all that but other things too, he’d smash bottles over my head, hit me with something he’d find laying ‘round. Burn me with Cigarettes or lighters, the worst was when he’d whip me with ‘is belt.” A tear drips down his cheek and he feels Paul’s thumb swipe it away, then a gentle kiss press to the wet trail.

Daryl looks at Paul and sees the younger man looks almost as upset as he is, his eyes are watering like his own. 

“I can't even express how sorry I am that you had to go through that.” Paul whispers, gently placing kisses on both of Daryl’s cheeks. 

Daryl gently nudges him away so he can take another drag of his cigarette, Paul takes the cigarette from him afterwards and takes a drag himself. 

“I did somethin’ stupid when I’s fifteen.” Daryl said quietly after a few moments silence. 

“What?” Paul asks gently, his hand soothingly rubbing Daryl’s thigh. 

“Uncle Jess came over, brought a friend with ‘im. Jeffery is his name, was a lot younger than daddy and Jess.” Daryl rasps out, he stubs out his cigarette then lights another before he continues. “He didn’t look like the guys I knew, he was…” He trailed off, not really sure what to say. 

“Attractive?” Paul asks. 

“Yeah, for whatever reason he didn’t have a shirt on. I kept looking at ‘im and my daddy saw, he didn’t do anything until after they left.” His voice begins to wobble as he continues. “He slashed my back open with ‘is belt then hit me ‘till I passed out.” More tears fall down his face, Paul wraps him into a hug. 

They stay like that for a while, wrapped up in each others arms. Paul was whispering softly in Daryl’s ear and placing soft kisses on his face, he was trying to stop the older man’s sobbing. 

 

******

 

Later that night Daryl walks out of Paul’s ensuite to the bedroom where Paul is laying back against the headboard, he’s naked from the waist up, only wearing a pair of Paul's sweatpants. 

His heart thumbs in his chest as he walks out, the scars that cover his chest on full display for Paul, and if he turns around Paul would see the ones on his back. Paul looks up as he hears Daryl enter, he takes in the younger mans expression. He looks heartbroken, like he wants to cry.

“They’re ugly.” Daryl whimpers and Paul shakes his head. 

He gets up from the bed and makes his way to him, when he reaches him he takes him by the hand and then leads him back to the bed. “Can you lay down for me?” Paul whispers, gently kissing the older mans cheek. 

Daryl nods and lays back on the bed, Paul crawls on top of him and begins kissing all over his chest. Paul’s lips press down on his skin gently, tracing the scars, his hands running over the skin he’s not kissing, Daryl feels tears fall onto his chest every few moments, his own eyes sting and begin to water up. 

“Can you turn over?” Paul asks gently when he’s done kissing his chest, Daryl nods softly and does as he asks. 

Daryl hears Paul let out a shaky breath when he sees his back, it’s not surprising the ones on his back are worse. Paul repeats the treatment he gave Daryl’s chest for a few minutes, when Paul’s done he crawls off Daryl and lays down on the beside him, he lays on his side facing Daryl, Daryl rolls over so he can face him as well. 

“I want you to know” Paul says as he moves closer to Daryl, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, for surviving and you’re scars are not ugly. Think of them as a reminder, not of what happened but a reminder that you were strong enough to endure that.” Paul tells him, his eyes searching Daryl’s face. 

Paul leans forward and kisses him passionately. They kiss lasts a minute or so before Paul pulls back. “You are so beautiful, Daryl Dixon.” He whispers. 

Daryl’s cheeks burn red and he moves so that he can hide his face in Paul’s stomach, Paul chuckles at him and begins winding his fingers through his hair. Daryl hums happily, he likes Paul’s hands in his hair, it feels nice. 

“Go to sleep.” Paul whispers. 

“Can ya sing for me?” Daryl asks shyly, nuzzling his face further into Paul’s stomach, trying to hide himself. 

“What do you want me to sing?” Paul asks, smiling softly at his boyfriend. 

“What ya sung at Rick’s party ages ago.” Daryl replies quietly. 

“Okay, baby.” Paul says and then he begins to sing. 

Daryl’s eyes close and he allows himself to be lulled to sleep by his boyfriend’s sweet voice. Unlike last night he slept peacefully, his dreams full of Paul Rovia instead of William Dixon. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day!! Jesus, I hope you've enjoyed the chapters, please let me know what you think.


	13. Red boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Carol and Ezekiel's starts the night off well, it ends even better.

Saturday 25th March 2017

“Daryl does this look okay?” Paul asks as he walks out of his bathroom to where his boyfriend is laying on his bed, Paul nervously tugs at the bottom his shirt while Daryl sits up.

Daryl’s eyebrows raise slightly and the older man runs his eyes all over his body. “Daryl?” He asks smirking slightly, Daryl’s eyes snap up to his eyes from where they had been at his crotch. 

Daryl clears his throat and shifts slightly on the bed “Wha’?” he grunts. 

“I asked if this looks okay.” Paul replies, smoothing down his plain white button up, he’s rolled it up to just above his elbows, he’s got a nice pair of black jeans on and his black Vans. 

“Yeah, ya look real good.” Daryl answers with red cheeks, he stands up from the bed and moves to stand in front of him. “Don’t see why yer worrying so much anyway, we’re only goin’ to dinner at Carol’s.” Daryl says placing his hands on Paul’s hips. 

“I know she’s weary of me, I don't want to dress like an idiot and have her judge me for it.” Paul replies, he leans forward sliding arms around Daryl’s waist and resting his head on his chest. 

“She don't give a shit ‘bout how ya dress, kay?” Daryl replies as he wraps his arms around him. Paul smiles when he feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. 

“I’m just nervous as fuck.” Paul says, his voice a little wobbly. 

“Why?” Daryl grunts.

“Why the fuck do ya think?” Paul exclaims pulling back from the hug and throwing his arms in the air, Daryl just isn’t getting it and it’s irritating him. 

“Aye, don't get grumpy at me.” Daryl grunts, unlike Paul he keeps his voice low, he doesn't want this to end in an argument. 

“I’m not ready for this.” Paul whispers as he sits down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. “Can we cancel? I just can’t.” He asks, briefly looking up at Daryl. 

“Paul, yer’ve ‘ad nearly two months ta get ready.” Daryl says softly, kneeling on the ground in front of Paul. 

“So? They cancelled once, why can’t we?” Paul groans, dropping to lay on his back on the bed. Daryl follows and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“They cancelled because they all had tha flu.” Daryl tells him matter of factly. 

“Then I’ll pretend to have the flu.” Paul whines sitting up and shoving his face in Daryl’s shoulder. 

“Yer not pretendin’ ta have tha flu.” Daryl tells him enveloping him in a hug. “Why are ya so nervous anyway?” He asks as he runs a hand up and down his back. 

“I know she's really important to you and all I want is for her to like me, you said she thought I would hurt you, put my hands on you.” Paul answers him as he nuzzles into his shoulder, his voice muffled. 

“Paul I know ya wouldn’t do tha’, she doesn't because she hasn’t spent much time with ya.” Daryl tries to reassure him. “She’ll love ya when she gets ta know ya.” He says pushing Paul back and holding him at arms length, he looks into his eyes and smiles softly. 

“You think?” Paul asks fiddling with his fingers. 

“Yeah.” Daryl replies, he then leads forward and kisses him softly. 

Paul smiles softly into the kiss, he then reaches up and grabs at Daryl’s hair and tugs at it slightly. After a few more seconds of kissing Daryl pulls away and stands up from the bed. 

“C’mon, let’s get goin’.” Daryl says holding out a hand for him, Paul takes it and the older man pulls him up.

“Okay but we should probably fix our hair.” Paul replies with a chuckle and Daryl rolls his eyes but lets him pull him to the bathroom. 

 

******

 

Paul rocks back on forth on his heels nervously after Daryl had knocked on Carol’s front door, they're now waiting for someone to let them in. 

After a minute the door swings open to reveal Ezekiel, “Good evening!” He exclaims, both men greet him back and shake his hand. 

“I’m sorry it’s taken so long for us to get together, so much has been happening. Aaron and Tara’s birthday parties, us all being unwell and then Lori. Carol and Sophia have been very upset, they needed some time.” Ezekiel says as the three of them walk through the house to the dining room. 

“Oh that’s alright, I think everyone needed some time.” Paul replies sincerely as he briefly reaches over to squeeze Daryl’s hand, he knows Lori is still a bit of a sore subject for him. 

“Agreed.” Ezekiel replies as they walk into the dining room.

Food is laid out over the table and five places are set, Sophia is placing a bowl of salad down. “Hello!” She says brightly when she sees them enter the room, she makes her way over to them. 

“Hey kid.” Daryl says as she wraps herself around Daryl, he pats her back and Paul smiles at them. 

“Hi boys.” Carol says as she enters the dining area from the kitchen, like Paul’s house they have a joined kitchen and dining area. Carol walks up and kisses Daryl’s cheek quickly and then she smiles at Paul, unlike the other she’s given him this one seems sincere. “Everything is ready so just take a seat.” 

“Thank you.” Paul tells her and waits for Daryl to choose a seat. 

Ezekiel sits at the head on the table on the left, Daryl takes a seat beside him facing the kitchen, Paul takes the seat beside Daryl and Carol sits beside Ezekiel on the opposite side of the table, Sophia beside her. 

They all take turns serving out their food while Sophia tells a story about her and her friends. They serve out mashed potatoes, chicken, peas, corn, salad, carrots and some sour cream and chives pasta.

“So Paul, you work with Maggie?” Carol asks when they’ve all begun eating. 

“At the ‘Hilltop’, yeah.” Paul replies when he swallows his mouthful of food. 

“How long now?” She asks as she cuts a piece of chicken. 

“I started a week after I moved here so a bit over two months.” Paul replies with a smile, Carol nods at his answer. 

“Gregory’s a pain isn’t he?” Ezekiel asks him to fill the quiet. 

“Yes, he’s very rude. Maggie stood up to him the other day so that was pretty entertaining.” He replies with a chuckle and the others follow. 

“Apart from the shitty boss, how do you like Alexandria.” Carol asks curiously. 

“It’s great, I’ve never felt at home before until here.” Paul starts to answer. “The people are fantastic, I’ve never made friends so quickly before.” He laughs and takes a drink of water. 

“You and Maggie are very close aren’t you?” Carol then asks. 

“Oh yeah, she was the first person I met after Aaron and Eric. We clicked straight away pretty much.” He replies, smiling fondly at the mention of his best friend. 

“So you met her on your first day of work I’m guessing?” Sophia asks quietly and nervously. Paul smiles at her, like Daryl she seems to get nervous around new people. 

“Yep, she had to train me the first couple of days. It was on my first day that I met Daryl.” Paul says and looks over to Daryl to offer him a smirk. 

“Oh really? How’d that go.” Carol inquires, her voice full of curiosity. 

“The lil shit payed for my food.” Daryl grunts before he shoves a mouthful of peas and mashed potato into his mouth and everyone laughs. 

“Wow, that’s a little forward isn’t it?” Ezekiel asks while Paul laughs and Daryl blushes. 

“Not as much as it seems.” He defends himself. 

“Tell us how it is then.” Carol says smirking at the couple. 

“Okay okay, so Daryl came in on his lunch break.” Paul says. “Maggie pointed him out to me saying he was my neighbour, she said I should serve him and introduce myself.” He glances over at Daryl briefly before he continues. “So I did. I thought he was really cute and though he was quiet he seemed nice enough so when I brought his food back out I told him I had payed for it, I then ran off before he could say anything.” He says as he smiles fondly at the older man, Daryl blushes and looks down at his food. 

“That’s sweet.” Carol says and she smiles softly at them, Paul smiles back at her. Maybe she is starting to like him. 

“So what about two? How did you meet?” Paul asks as he squeezes the embarrassed man’s knee. 

“Well they came to the zoo where I work, this was what five years ago now.” Ezekiel says looking over at Carol and she nods. “Anyway Sophia dropped her stuffed tiger into the tiger enclosure and I was in there with Shiva so I picked it up and gave it back.” Ezekiel explains. He and Carol then spend the next few minutes arguing about who was more into who while Sophia groans in embarrassment and Daryl and Paul laugh. 

When they all finish dinner Carol goes back into the kitchen to get dessert, she brought back servings of chocolate cake with ice cream, strawberries and whipped cream. 

When they finished their dessert Sophia took Daryl upstairs to show him an assignment she had done for school and Ezekiel had taken a phone call. That left just Paul and Carol alone, the both of them are carrying the dirty dishes from the table into the kitchen. When they're all in the kitchen they wash them up, Paul then dries the dishes as Carol puts them away. They did this mostly in silence, a bit of small talk here and there though, he’s itching to talk to her about what she said to Daryl. 

“Carol?” He says after taking a deep breathe. 

“Yes?” She replies from where she is putting away cutlery. 

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” He says nervously as he fiddles with his fingers. 

“What’s that?” She asks turning around and giving him her attention. 

“Daryl told me.” He starts. “About what you said months ago, that you thought I would break his heart. Not treat him right.” He reaches up and scratches his chin nervously before continuing. “That I would put my hands on him.” He then says quietly. 

Carol sighs and walks closer to him “Listen, it was very wrong of me to say those things and I’m very sorry for that.” She tells him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“I would never do that, I would never ever hurt him. I care about him too much.” He tells her, his voice strong and staring into his eyes. 

“I know that now, I’m sorry.” She whispers and then pulls him into a hug, he leans into her and rests his head on her shoulder for a few seconds. 

“It’s okay.” He whispers as they pull apart, “C’mon, I’ll help you put this away.” he tells her and reaches for a plate. 

 

******

 

Daryl and Paul arrived back to Paul’s house at ten O’clock, they’re both yawning by the time they get up to Paul’s bedroom. 

“Ain’t so bad was it?” Daryl says as he sits down on the edge of Paul’s bed and pulls his socks off. 

“No, it was great actually.” Paul replies from inside the walk in, Daryl can’t see into the wardrobe from his seat on the bed so Paul pokes his head out to say “I’m glad me and Carol are getting along now.” he had already told Daryl about his and Carol’s talk so he didn’t feel the need to bring it up again. 

Paul pulls his ring off and places it on the shelf by his others, he then grabs his brush that’s sitting on another shelf and gently tugs it through his hair. When it’s free of knots he pulls it up into a messy bun, he then unbuttons his shirt and tosses it on the ground. Following Daryl’s earlier actions he leans down and pulls his feet up to tug his socks off, after that he pops the button on his jeans and unzips them. He tugs them along with his boxers down his thighs, leaving him naked. He takes a pair of his black Calvin Klein boxers out of his underwear drawer as he bends over to put them on he hears a startled noise behind him. 

“Fuck, shit. Sorry.” Daryl grunts flustered, he turns his eyes to wall but not before he takes another quick look at Paul’s bare ass. 

Paul quickly pulls the boxers up his legs and chuckles at the older man’s reaction, he can feel his cheeks heating up as well though. “Relax, it’s fine.” He says turning around and moving towards Daryl, the other man cautiously looks back at him, unsurprisingly his eyes briefly flicker back down to Paul’s crotch and thighs. 

“Uh… Can I borrow some pants?” Daryl grunts, his cheeks bright red. 

Paul chuckles and moves to the shelf that some of his pants are stacked on, he grabs the pair of black sweats that Daryl always borrows and hands them to him. “Do you want a shirt? Boxers?” He asks when Daryl takes the pants. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Daryl replies, his eyes following Paul around the wardrobe. 

Paul grabs a pair of red boxers that will hopefully fit Daryl, he then grabs one of his oversized tee-shirts, the white one that Daryl says is very comfortable to sleep in. He hands the clothes to Daryl with a kiss on the older man’s cheek, Daryl smiles at him softly and tells him he’s going to have a quick shower he then heads out of the wardrobe to the ensuite bathroom to get changed. 

After he pulls on his grey sweats he heads back out to the bedroom, he closes the curtains for the window but leaves his bedside lamp on, he pulls back the covers and climbs into the bed. He picks his phone back up from where he has it charging on his bedside table, several texts are displayed on his lock screen so he opens his phone up and heads to the message app. He hasn’t checked his phone since about half an hour before they left for Carol’s so it’s not surprising there's messages. 

 

**Gregory 7:17pm**

Need you to start at 7 tomorrow instead of 10, still work until 6 though. Kal called in sick. 

 

Paul groans unhappily, of fucking course. He wanted to be able to lay in with Daryl tomorrow but nope. He wonders how Kal even still has a job the guy calls in sick that fucking often. Instead of replying with this thought he replies with a simple okay and opens up the next message. 

 

**Tara 7:30pm**

Rosita has taken up sleeping in sports bras. Dear Lord. 

 

Paul laughs loudly and replies. 

 

**Paul 10:12pm**

You must be enjoying that. 

**Tara 10:12pm**

Enjoying it and hating it. Like she's in a bra and booty shorts and I can't do anything to what's underneath them. 

**Paul 10:13pm**

Hahahaha, you could try. 

**Tara 10:13**

I could but I wont 

 

He laughs at his friend and exits out of the message app, he opens up Instagram just as the bathroom door opens and Daryl steps out. He places his folded dirty clothes onto Paul’s deskand then walks around the bed to his side, he pulls back the covers and climbs into the bed. 

Paul lifts his arm up inviting Daryl over, the older man crawls over to him and rests his head on Paul’s shoulder. Paul kisses his forehead gently and continues through his Instagram. 

“Some of tha others got this.” Daryl says quietly. 

“I know I follow them.” Paul replies right as he likes Glenn’s new photo, it’s of Maggie smiling and holding up a stuffed bunny, he assumes it’s for the baby. He sets his alarm for six am then locks his phone and moves to place it on the beside because of this movement Daryl has to change positions, he rolls over so he’s laying on his back with his knees up. When Paul rolls back over he props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Daryl, he places a hand on Daryl’s cheek and strokes it fondly. 

“Are we doin’ anythin’ tomorrow?” Daryl asks, smiling softly as he looks up at Paul. 

Paul sighs sadly “I don't think so, babe.” Paul eyebrows furrow when Daryl’s face falls unhappily. “Gregory texted me, he needs me to start at seven and then work till six. Sorry but after a shift like that I think I’ll just want to come home and sleep.” Paul tells him. 

“‘S okay, it’s Rick’s day off, i’ll see if he wants ta go hunting or somethin’.” Daryl says quietly, disappointment clear in his voice. 

“I’m sorry.” Paul whispers and leans down to kiss him. 

He feels Daryl’s hands land on his back after a few seconds of kissing, Paul kisses him harder and pushes his tongue into his mouth. Paul moves the hand on Daryl’s cheek up into the older mans hair, he threads his fingers into the thick brunette strands and tugs slightly and immediately Daryl groans into his mouth. 

After a few minutes of kissing the knee that’s pressing into Paul’s side drops down so Daryl’s leg is spread out on the bed, hoping he’s taking the hint right Paul climbs in between Daryl’s legs and as soon as he does Daryl’s knee is back up. Paul smirks into Daryl’s lips and then wriggles to get himself more comfortable, they both gasp when he accidentally grinds their dicks together. Paul pulls back from the kiss when he feels Daryl’s nails begin to pinch into his bare skin. 

Paul looks down at Daryl, his cheeks are flushed red, his bright blue eyes are looking up at him in wonder and his lips are swollen. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” Paul whispers before he dives down and kisses Daryl again, after a few moments Paul moves his lips away from Daryl’s and begins to kiss down his jawline. When he reaches the older man’s neck he places a few soft and opened mouth kisses there before he takes Daryl by surprise and sucks the skin into his mouth, Daryl moans and his hips buck up to Paul’s making them both groan. 

When Paul’s satisfied with the first hickey he moves his lips down and continues to leave them over Daryl’s neck, the older man groans continuously while Paul works his mouth over his neck. 

Paul bites into Daryl’s neck and moans when their dicks rub together again. Paul’s hard and he can feel that Daryl is too, he decides to take a chance. He grinds his hips down into Daryl’s and immediately the older man moans, Paul repeats his actions a few times before Daryl moans his name. 

“This okay?” Paul asks breathlessly stopping his grinding and moving his head up to look down at Daryl. 

“Yea’.” Daryl whispers and Paul smiles softly at him before he leans down and kisses him roughly. 

They grunt, moan and sigh into each others mouths as Paul grinds his hips down and Daryl grinds his up. It doesn’t take long for Daryl to get close, it’s not surprising since the older man is a virgin. Paul isn't close yet, he knows he won't be coming tonight so he’s trying his best not to get too wound up. 

When he knows Daryl is right on the edge he stops grinding down, instead he starts rolling his hips in circles. 

“Paul… Ah, fuck.” Daryl whimpered as he pulled back from their heated kissing to throw his head back, his eyes are tightly closed and his mouth is open. 

Paul’s name leaves Daryl’s lips once more before he moans loudly, when Paul feels the older man’s thighs shake he knows he’s coming. 

Paul stops his movements when Daryl begins to quieten down and his legs fall flat onto the bed, after a few moments he rolls off Daryl and lays on the bed beside him. He lays on his side facing Daryl, propped up slightly and his hand is placed on Daryl’s chest rubbing back and forth soothingly. 

Daryl head lolls to the side and his eyes open after he had taken a few minutes to catch his breath, Paul smiles at him. “How was that?” Paul asks after he moves to kiss the older man’s forehead quickly. 

“Real good.” Daryl says quietly with red cheeks, he pushes his thumb into his mouth before he continues. “But ya didn’t…” He trails off embarrassed. 

“It doesn't matter, this was for you.” Paul tells him comfortingly. “Trust me, it was good for me too.” 

“I didn’t last long.” Daryl whispers, his voice full of embarrassment, he’s looking over Paul’s shoulder refusing to meet his eyes. 

“That’s perfectly normal sweetheart. You’re a virgin and I’m guessing you haven’t gotten yourself off in a while either, it’s normal for you to come quickly.” Paul explains reassuringly as he threads his fingers through Daryl’s hair. 

“Ya sure?” He asks, his voice vulnerable and unsure. 

“Yes I’m sure, baby.” Paul answers and he smiles when he sees that Daryl’s eyes are half open, he knows the other man wants to fall asleep. 

Paul rolls over to lay onto his back and immediately Daryl follows, he places his head on Paul’s shoulder and throws his arm over his stomach. Paul wraps his own arms over the older man and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight baby.” Paul whispers into his hair. 

“G’nite.” Daryl whispers back and nuzzles further into his shoulder. 

 

******

 

Sunday 26th March 2017

Paul quickly turns off his alarm, he doesn’t want the racket to wake up Daryl. Luckily the older man just grunts in his sleep a little and rolls over but doesn’t wake up, when the alarm is off Paul stands up and lazily drags himself out of bed. 

He walks into the wardrobe to grab his uniform, when he has those he goes into he bathroom and strips off. He brushes his hair and reties it into a bun while he heats the shower up when it’s to his liking he steps under the water, yawning as he does so. It’s too early he just wants to crawl back into bed, snuggle up to his boyfriend and go back to sleep. 

Thinking about Daryl brings back memories of last night, he bites his lip at the memory of the noises the other man made. He wraps a hand around his dick, it was half hard when he woke up and it’s quickly hardening further as he thinks about last nights events. 

He jerks himself off as he thinks about Daryl’s face as he came, scrunched up in pleasure and moans falling freely from his lips. Making Daryl come in his pants is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced and when he realised that that come is now dried up in a pair of his boxers he bites his knuckles as his orgasm washes over him. 

God fucking damn, how many times he jerks himself off as he thinks about Daryl is ridiculous. 

When he finishes his shower he dries himself off and gets dressed, he ties his hair up in a bun to keep it out of his way and he then brushes his teeth. He won't eat breakfast this early, he never gets hungry really early in the morning. When he’s done in the bathroom he grabs his dirty clothes and heads back out to the bedroom, he drops his clothes on the floor and heads to his phone. 

He smiles at Daryl, the older man is now spread out on Paul’s side of the bed, laying in the warmth he left behind. He takes his phone off charge and shoves it into his back pocket, he then leans down and kisses Daryl’s temple. He doesn’t stir he just moves his face further into Paul’s pillow, Paul smiles and kisses him again before he heads downstairs to the garage to pull his car out and head to work. 

 

******

 

When Daryl wakes up he is immediately confused by an uncomfortable feeling in his boxers, after a few moments he remembers everything. 

After taking a few moments to comprehend that it actually happened Daryl stands up from the bed and makes a beeline for Paul’s shower, grabbing his clothes from the desk as he goes past it. 

After showering he folds up the clothes he borrowed and places them on the desk, though he realises Paul probably wouldn't give a fuck considering all his dirty clothes are thrown all over the bedroom floor. He keeps the red underwear, not for weird reasons or anything, it’s just that they're completely soiled and ruined so he’s going to throw them out. He makes sure he has his keys, wallet and phone before he heads out the garage door to go back to his own house, he presses the button on the wall to make the automatic door go up and when it’s up enough for him to duck under he presses the button again so it goes back down and will lock behind him. 

He changed into a pair of clean clothes and made himself some breakfast when he got back home, after that he laid on the couch waiting for eleven O'clock to arrive so he could go grab Rick and then the two of them could go hunting. 

Only twenty minutes after they had begun walking through the woods, Daryl following a rabbit trail and Rick following behind did Rick speak up. “So Daryl, what happened to your neck?” He asks, a full smirk on his lips. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Daryl grunted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. Smut happened.  
> I can't even tell you how nervous I am to post this, I've never written smut before and I've constantly been going back and forth with myself as to wether I actually wanted to post it.  
> Due to my nervousness and insecurity about this chapter feedback would be incredibly appreciated, please let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr iiloulouii


	14. Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a night together.

Tuesday 28th March 2017

Paul drinks in Daryl’s moans, the older man is gripping the sheets while he moans desperately at the feeling of Paul’s mouth around him. 

He looks up at Daryl through his lashes as he bobs his head up and down slowly, Daryl’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back, he looks gorgeous. Paul removes his mouth from Daryl’s dick and replaces it with his hand, “Does that feel good, baby?” he asks as he leans down to take Daryl into his mouth again. 

“Fuck, yes.” Daryl answers, followed by a loud whimper. 

Paul smirks around the head of Daryl’s cock and then pushes himself down, deep throating him. Daryl cries out at Paul’s sudden action and he feels the older man’s thighs shake. He pulls back up and swirls his tongue around the head of Daryl’s dick before he plunges back down, taking all of him again. He repeats his actions a few times before there’s a hand in his hair tugging, trying to pull him off.

He pulls off immediately, as this is only the second time they’ve done something sexual he’s still being careful, “What’s wrong?” He asks concerned, he keeps a hand around the base of Daryl’s dick but doesn’t move it. He looks up at Daryl, his face all the way down to his chest is flushed a rose red, he looks absolutely wrecked and it’s driving Paul crazy. 

“Gonna come.” Daryl answers with a shaky voice and then licks his lips, his fingers threading through Paul's hair. 

Paul smiles softly at his boyfriends consideration, he leans down and kisses his hip before he answers “It’s okay, baby, you can come in my mouth.” Paul replies, he licks over Daryl’s slit and the older man groans, he begins moving his hand up and down the hunter’s shaft, he wants to see the other man lose it. 

“Ya sure?” Daryl asks, his voice still unsure but it’s laced with arousal and Paul the older man wants what he’s offering. 

“Yes, I want to taste you.” Paul replies making the older man groan, he leans down and takes Daryl’s cock into his mouth again. 

Paul can feel Daryl’s hand in his hair gripping at the thick strands as he sucks him off, the older man groans, whimpers, moans and cries out his name as Paul deep throats him. Paul really has missed this, sucking someone off, he’s glad it’s Daryl beneath him, someone he cares about and not just some random from a club or bar. 

After a few moments Daryl gets louder and his hips begin bucking up towards Paul’s mouth slightly, “Paul, ungh!” Daryl cries out loudly and Paul sucks harder, “Oh fuck, ahh.” Daryl whimpers, he then moans loudly and Paul feels cum spurt out of Daryl’s dick into his mouth. 

He pulls up just to swirl his tongue around the head of Daryl’s cock, he can taste the saltiness of Daryl orgasm on his tongue. He continues to suck at the head and more cum spurts out, Daryl moans and cries out loudly, his hand gripping Paul’s hair tightly. He keeps gently sucking at the first few inches while his hand jerks the rest to ride out the last of Daryl’s orgasm, the noises coming from above him have him leaking precum into his own boxers. 

After a few more moments Paul can tell that Daryl has finished so he pulls off and looks up at the older man. He finds that Daryl is already looking down at him with a blissful expression on his face, Paul locks eyes with him and swallows the remaining cum in his mouth, licking his lips afterwards. Daryl eyebrows raise slightly and his mouth falls open, Paul smirks and crawls up his naked body so he’s laying over him, when their heads are level he leans down and kisses him roughly, pushing his tongue into Daryl’s mouth. 

Paul rolls off Daryl’s body and props himself up on his elbow looking down at Daryl, the hunter moves his head so he’s looking up at Paul. “Did you like that?” Paul asks with a smirk on his face as he uses one hand to push Daryl’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“So much.” Daryl replies quietly, his hand comes up and rests on Paul's waist. “Wanna do somethin’ for you.” He says quietly. 

“Baby, you don’t have to.” Paul replies and caresses Daryl’s cheek. 

“Wanna.” Daryl replies quietly and props himself up as well, he leans over and kisses Paul. 

Paul kisses Daryl back, after a few moments he feels a hand on his chest gently pushing. He lays back on the bed and Daryl follows leaning down over him, Paul can feel the large hand that was on his chest trail down to his hip, the hand is shaky and nervous so Paul pulls away from the kiss. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Paul tells him, one hand on his cheek the other on his shoulder. 

“‘M not, jus’ nervous.” Daryl replies lifting the hand from Paul’s hip up to his mouth to chew at it. 

“That’s okay, do you know what you want to do?” Paul asks softly rubbing his shoulder. 

“Dunno.” Daryl says nervously, the confidence he had a few moments gone. 

“Look, I’m not expecting anything big okay? Do you want to just jerk me off?” Paul suggests, he gently pulls Daryl’s thumb away from his mouth and pulls his hand down, he places a kiss to the hunter’s palm. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies quietly, deciding to chew his lip now that Paul has his hand. 

“Do you want to take my boxers off?” Paul asks gently, Daryl nods and moves, Paul drops his arms down to the bed so that Daryl has as much room as he needs. 

Daryl hooks his middle and index fingers into his boxers and gently begins to tug them down, Paul lifts his hips up off the bed to make it easier. When his boxers are off Daryl drops them to the ground, Paul watches as Daryl looks at his dick with wide and lust filled eyes. While Paul is a small man his dick isn’t, it’s longer than Daryl’s but not as thick, the older man seems to be quite surprised by this as he looks down at him in awe. He smiles softly at the hunter when he looks up, Daryl takes a deep breath and then moves so that he’s beside Paul propped up on one elbow. 

“Dunno what ta do.” Daryl whispers blushing madly. 

Paul smiles softly and takes a hold of Daryl’s hand again “I'll talk you through it okay?” he says and Daryl nods in reply “Spit on your hand.”, Paul tells him. When Daryl has done what he said he places the other man’s hand on his dick and he wraps his hand around it breathing out shakily afterwards, “Hold it just like you would yourself,” Paul instructs biting down on his lip and moaning quietly, finally having a hand on his cock that isn’t his own feels amazing. “now just move it up and down, baby.” Paul tells him, he moves Daryl’s fist with his own hand a few times before he drops it to the bed beside him, letting Daryl take over. 

Daryl moves his hand nervously and too slowly, his grip is far too loose, not giving him the friction he needs. “Grip a bit tighter and move faster, babe.” Paul instructs lifting his hand up to hold Daryl’s waist. 

Daryl does as Paul says making Paul moan and close his eyes, “Is that better?” he asks shyly. 

“So good, baby.” Paul replies, he moans and squeezes Daryl’s waist. “Kiss me.” Paul says opening his eyes and looking up at the hunter. 

Daryl leans down and kisses him passionately and Paul moans into his mouth, taking advantage of his open mouth Daryl pushes his tongue his mouth and kisses him even deeper. 

After a few minutes Paul can feel himself on the edge and he begins thrusting up into Daryl’s fist, he and Daryl are still kissing and Paul knows the other man is going to have beard burn by the time they stop. Paul pulls away from their kiss so he can moan, Daryl had begun to twist his wrist when he reaches his head and then swipe his thumb over to top, it feels amazing. 

“I’m gonna come, baby.” Paul moans thrusting up faster. 

“C’mon.” He hears Daryl grunt and that’s what sends him over the edge. 

He moans loudly as he digs his fingernails into Daryl’s waist as cum spurts from his dick over his stomach and Daryl’s hand. Daryl keeps jerking him until Paul grabs his hand and removes it, the overstimulation too much for him. Daryl rubs his waist as he catches his breath, after a few moments Paul rolls over and grabs a few tissues from his night stand. He rolls back onto his back and rubs the tissues over his stomach, once his stomach is clean of his own come he places the tissues on his nightstand and looks over to Daryl who had been watching him the whole time.

He rolls over onto his side and threads his fingers into Daryl’s hair “You did great for your first time.” Paul tells him and then leans up and kisses him. 

“Yea’?” Daryl asks when they pull apart, his voice unsure, his blue eyes looking down at Paul shyly. 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Paul replies and pecks his cheek, Daryl smiles softly at him.

Paul rolls over to his nightstand to check the time on his phone, “It’s late and you’ve got work early.” Paul tells him and Daryl hums in response as he moves to lay on his back. 

Paul smiles when Daryl holds an arm up, he crawls under the arm and rests his head on Daryl’s chest, he feels the hunter’s arm wrap around him. “Goodnight, baby.” Paul whispers and kisses Daryl’s collarbone. 

“Night.” Daryl whispers back and Paul feels the older man place a kiss on his hair. 

It doesn’t take them long to fall asleep, they're both exhausted from the days work and their orgasms. They fall asleep naked and wrapped in each others arms, wrapped up in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small smut chapter! I'm not confident in this chapter at all, I feel like it's written badly, no matter how many times I edited it.  
> Anyway as usual feedback is greatly appreciated, check out my tumblr iiloulouii  
> P.s, I'm hoping to get another chapter up in the next few days so look out for that!


	15. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes to a realisation as he watches Daryl sleep, he decided to talk about that realisation with Maggie and Tara. A few days later Daryl and Paul go for a nice walk, things are said and they head home.

 

Saturday 1st April 2017

It’s nearly five in the morning and Paul is awake, the sun is yet to start rising so Paul has the lamp on, the light filling his bedroom. He lays on his side facing a fast asleep Daryl, the older man had woken up half an hour ago crying and yelling. The noise Daryl had been making woke Paul up quickly, he gently shook Daryl awake and then held him while the older man sobbed for a few minutes. 

Paul had whispered soothingly into his ear and kissed his hair and neck, after a few minutes Daryl had fell back asleep but Paul stayed awake, wanting to make sure that Daryl didn’t wake up with a nightmare again. 

He lays threading his fingers through Daryl’s hair, watching him, his beautiful blue eyes hidden from the world behind his eyelids, his mouth slightly agape with soft breathes fluttering out, his thick brunette hair is freshly washed and feels soft beneath his fingertips. 

The duvet is pulled just up to Daryl’s waist, leaving his bare chest and stomach on display for Paul. His eyes travel down the solid torso, across the scars that litter it, the signs of the abuse he suffered years ago. 

It’s feels as if Paul’s heart breaks whenever he sees the scars, whenever Daryl has a nightmare. This beautiful man in front of him did not deserve what the cruel world gave him, he deserves happiness, he deserves to love and be loved. 

Paul watches worried as Daryl’s eyebrows crease together and a quiet whimper leaves his lips. Paul gently runs his thumb over Daryl’s eyebrows and after a few moments his face relaxes again, Paul lets out a sigh of relief and leans forward to gently kiss the hunter’s forehead. 

Paul thinks about Daryl and the time they’ve spent together as he watches the older man sleep, he thinks about how beautiful Daryl looked the first time he saw him, sat in a corner booth in his work uniform covered in grease, how he had left a very large tip because Paul had payed for his meal, how he dropped his head onto his shoulder at Glenn andMaggie’s months ago, how he tried his best to be comforting and reassuring when Paul opened up to him when they walked home that night. He smiles softly at how nervous Daryl had been on their first date, how incredibly perfect their first kiss was, how perfect Daryl is. 

And it’s true, to him Daryl is perfect. Despite his scars, despite his past, he is perfect. Daryl is a man who loves his family, looks after them, a man who when his pregnant friend walks into the room the first thing he does in offer her his seat, a man who when he wakes up screaming the first thing he does is apologise, a man who’s family loves him. A man Paul loves. 

Paul feels a knot form in his stomach as he comes to this realisation, the realisation that he is in every possible way, completely in love with Daryl Dixon.

 

******

 

Paul and Maggie laugh at Tara, the poor girl had just dropped part of a brownie down her shirt. The three of them are at Maggie’s house sitting outside at her outdoor dining area, they’re all eating brownies and drinking coffee and tea (Maggie can’t have coffee). 

It’s around three pm and both Paul and Tara are still in their work uniforms, Tara in her Sheriffs Deputy uniform and Paul in his ‘Hilltop’ uniform. The three of them had gathered here after Tara and Paul finished work, Maggie had the day off. 

Paul looks at Maggie, she’s five months pregnant now but still looks incredible, a black maxi dress shows off her bump, her brown hair falls in soft waves and her face is free of makeup. 

The laughter dies off after a few moments and Tara looks over at him, she takes a sip of her coffee before she asks “So Jesus, how are you and Daryl?”. 

“Uh, fine.” He replies quietly and looks down at his lap as he begins to fiddle with his ring. 

Tara and Maggie share a look, “That doesn’t sound sincere at all, what’s wrong?” Maggie asks her expression series, she reaches over the arm rest of her chair and places her hand on his thigh, “Jesus, what’s the matter?” She asks again when he doesn't reply. 

Paul sighs and looks up at his best friend, her eyes bore into his as she waits for an answer. “I realised something this morning.” He tells them quietly, looking away from Maggie and to her garden.

“What was that?” She asked softly, squeezing his thigh. 

He takes a deep breath and another gulp of his coffee before he answers “That I’m in love with him.” 

Maggie raises her eyebrows slightly and Tara smiles, “Sweetie, why is that a problem?” Tara asks softly. 

“I don’t know!” He exclaims throwing his arms up and then running his hands over his face “I’ve never been in love before, I don’t how this works.” He tells them quietly, he looks over to Maggie and she smiles softly when he meets her eyes. 

“It’s not that difficult, it’s different for everyone. This isn't a bad thing, Jesus.” Maggie tells him soothingly. 

“Maggie we’ve only been together two months, isn't that too early for me to be in love?” He says, sighing loudly afterwards.

“It’s always going to be different for everyone, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve been together.” Maggie tells him and then takes a sip of her chamomile tea. 

“When you're in love, you're in love.” Tara says from across the table. 

Paul sighs loudly again and runs his fingers through his hair, “How do you think Daryl will react if I tell him?” He asks.  


“By the way he looks at you, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Maggie states with a wide smile and he can’t help but smile back. 

 

******

 

“Well maybe if you didn’t go into the post office in your jumpsuit and completely covered in grease, old women wouldn’t stare at you.” Paul says happily with a wide smile on his face as he crawls under the covers of his bed. 

“Fuck off.” He hears Daryl grunts through his phone. 

Paul laughs and settles down on the pillows, “I’m just being honest.” He says sassily. 

“Yer jus’ bein’ a pain in my ass.” Daryl replies but Paul can hear the humour in his voice. 

“Whatever you say.” Paul replies, he knows that Daryl is rolling his eyes. 

“Ya wanna do somethin’ tomorrow?” Daryl asks hopefully through the receiver and Paul smiles. 

“I have to go into town in the morning and then I have work.” Paul replies and wriggles on the bed to get more comfortable. 

“I could go into town with ya?” Daryl offers. 

“Well considering I’m buying more birthday presents for you, you cannot come.” Paul answers happily. 

“What do ya mean by more?” Daryl asks cautiously. 

“Well I already have some but I’m getting you more.” He replies with a smirk and he hears Daryl sigh through the phone. 

“Paul,” Daryl starts but he cuts him off. 

“Daryl if you had your way I wouldn’t be getting you anything at all.” Paul says flatly. 

“Ya ain’t gonna listen are ya?” Daryl groans displeased. 

“I just want to spoil my boyfriend, let me do that.” Paul says softly. Daryl grunts unhappily but doesn’t say anything. 

“What time do ya finish tomorrow?” Daryl grunts, now in a worse mood than earlier. 

“Seven.” Paul replies and then yawns. 

“Come over after ya shower or whatever.” Daryl says gruffly. 

“Are you going to cook me dinner, Dixon?” Paul chuckles. 

“Yea’, ya can stay the night too.” Daryl offers. 

“It’s a date.” Paul giggles, “Anyway I’m exhausted, goodnight, Daryl.” He says. 

“Night.” Daryl replies. 

They both hang up, Paul puts his phone down on his nightstand and connects it to the charger. He then moves around on the bed until he’s comfortable, when he is he closes his eyes and settles into a deep sleep. 

 

******

 

Wednesday 5th April

They stop under the tree, the same tree they had had their first public kiss under. Going for walks through the park is something they do quite a lot, become a bit of a habit for them.

They face each other under the large tree by the massive pond, one of Paul’s hands is laced with Daryl’s, his other is resting on the older man’s cheek, Daryl’s other hand is resting on his hip. 

Paul leans forward and kisses Daryl’s nose, “Yer an idiot.” Daryl grunts making Paul laugh and lean forward and kiss him. 

Paul pulls back from the kiss after a few moments to look at Daryl, he studies the hunter’s features for a bit. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers as he looks into his ocean eyes. 

“You are too.” Daryl replies just as quiet with a blush on his cheeks and rests their foreheads together. 

Paul leans up and kisses him passionately, he lets go of Daryl’s hand to place it on his shoulder instead, they kiss like that for a minute or two until Paul pulls away and puts some distance between.

“Daryl, I need to say something.” Paul says quietly and looks into the older man’s eyes. “I know we haven’t been together very long and this might be too soon but…” He trails off. 

“What?” Daryl asks softly and curiously, his hands gently squeezing his waist. 

Paul takes a deep nervous breath and then replies, “I love you, I’m completely in love with you.” Daryl eyes widen a little and his mouth falls open. “Look you don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know, I don't want you…” Paul begins to ramble as plays with Daryl’s hair, his eyes focusing on that but Daryl cuts him off. 

“Hey,” Daryl says softly and squeezes his waist to get him to quieten down. “I love ya too.” He tells him with a soft smile. 

Paul smiles widely and lurches forward and captures Daryl’s lips in a passionate kiss, his fingers thread into Daryl’s hair and he feels the hunter squeeze his waist again. After a moment he runs his tongue over Daryl’s lip and immediately he is granted access, they're tongues dance together sensually and Daryl moans into his mouth. 

After a few minutes of kissing they pull apart, both of them breathless and red cheeked. “Do you want to head home?” Paul asks panting slightly. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies and then licks his lips, Paul takes him by the hand and leads him back to his car. 

 

******

 

They pulled into Paul’s garage fifteen minutes later, Paul stopped long enough to put the door down and for them to kick off their shoes before he grabbed Daryl’s hand and pulled him upstairs towards his bedroom. 

When they reach his bedroom he tugs Daryl into the room and closes the door behind them and then pushes Daryl up against the door, Daryl has enough time to grunt before Paul smashes their lips together. 

Paul pulls back from the kiss and tugs at Daryl’s lip with his teeth, he moves away from Daryl and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the ground afterwards. Daryl exhales loudly and reaches forward grabbing Paul by the waist and pulling their bodies together again, he feels Daryl’s fingers dig into his bare skin as they meet in another kiss. 

Paul's hands slide under Daryl’s shirt to feel at his muscled stomach, they continue to kiss as Paul begins unbuttoning Daryl’s shirt. Once the shirt is off he drops it to the ground by his own and pulls away from the kiss, he takes Daryl by the hand and leads him to the bed. 

Daryl drops down onto his back and then moves up the bed until he’s laying comfortably against the pillows. Paul immediately goes for Daryl’s belt, he unbuckles it and then pulls his jeans and boxers down his long legs, they join the growing pile on the floor. Daryl is left in nothing but a pair of black socks, which for whatever reason he finds incredibly hot, despite this he does take the socks off. 

When Daryl is completely naked he removes the remainder on his own clothes before he crawls on top of the other man, he settles so that their dicks are pressed together and he’s propped above the hunter on his elbows. He leans down and places a soft kiss to Daryl’s forehead as he begins to grind their dick’s together, the older man groans loudly. 

“I love you.” Paul whispers again and he begins to leave open mouthed kisses down Daryl’s neck and all the way down his chest and stomach, leaving red love bites as he does. 

Daryl moans at the feel of Paul’s lips on him and then wines when Paul kisses over his hip bones but avoids his dick, “Love ya too if ya stop being a fuckin’ tease.” he groans desperately bucking his hips up towards Paul’s mouth. 

Paul smirks and kisses back up Daryl’s body and the older man whines again, Paul settles back on top of Daryl, the hunter had spread his legs making room for Paul, Daryl thrusts his hips up into Paul’s. 

“What do you want?” Paul whispers as he leans down and takes Daryl’s nipple into his mouth making the older man moan. 

He nibbles and plays with Daryl’s nipple with his tongue, the fingers of one of his hands twisting and pinching at his other. Daryl moans breathlessly above him and rests his hands on the small of Paul’s back, his fingernails digging into his skin. 

“Tell me, baby.” Paul repeats and then takes Daryl’s nipple between his teeth and tugging at it. 

Daryl moans before he replies. “You, I want you.” He whimpers and thrusts his cock up against Paul’s thigh. 

“How do you want me, baby?” Paul asks gently as he moves back up Daryl’s body, he lays propped on his elbows looking down at the beautiful man below him. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He tells him gently and softly kisses his forehead. 

Daryl takes a shaky breath “Want ya to fuck me.” he whispers after a few moments as he locks eyes with him. 

Paul moans and leans down to kiss him roughly, “Are you sure?” he asks running his fingers through the hunter’s hair. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies quietly and reaches up to grab Paul by the back of his neck and pull him down into a passionate kiss. 

They kiss and grind on each other for a few minutes until Paul crawls of his body and moves to his nightstand, “What are yer doin’?” Daryl asks breathlessly looking over at him curiously. 

Paul looks over his shoulder at him and smiles softly, “Getting lube, babe.” Paul replies. 

“Oh.” Daryl replies and Paul chuckles. 

He grabs the bottle of lube and tosses it onto the bed and Daryl picks it up to inspect it, “Do you want me to use a condom?” Paul asks looking back at Daryl. 

“Uh… Do we need one?” Daryl asks softly and begins to chew his thumb. 

“Well neither of us can get pregnant and I don't have any diseases, I promise.” Paul says with a chuckle and Daryl blushes. 

“I don’t either.” Daryl tells him around his thumb. 

“So no condom?” Paul asks and Daryl nods, he drops the box back into his drawer and then climbs back onto the bed. 

He sits on the bed down by Daryl’s hips, it’ll be easier for him to open him up in this position. He leans up and kisses Daryl quickly before he pulls back and takes the bottle of lube from Daryl, “Feels better without one anyway.” he says grinning and Daryl grins back shyly. 

He places the bottle on the bed beside him and then begins to move Daryl’s legs, he keeps them spread, he keeps the one opposite him knee bent and his foot planted on the bed, the one beside him lays flat on the bed and spread wide. 

“Is that comfortable?” He asks and looks up to Daryl’s face, he looks very nervous but his dick is fully hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies shakily. 

Paul begins to rub Daryl’s thigh, he’s shaking “Need you to relax before I start to stretch you, okay?” Paul tells him softly. 

“Sorry.” Daryl apologises quietly. 

Paul shakes his head and smiles softly, “Nothing to apologise for, sweetheart.” Paul tells him and leans down to gently kiss his stomach. “I need you to promise me that if you're uncomfortable or you don’t like it, you tell me and we’ll stop.” He tells the hunter, looking at him seriously. 

Daryl nods unable to form words, Paul had begun to stroke his dick. 

“I need you to promise me, baby.” He says right as he runs his thumb over over the hunter’s slit. 

“I promise, ungh.” Daryl whimpers and thrusts into Paul’s hand. 

“Good.” Paul tells him, he moves to lay over Daryl’s leg so he can reach Daryl’s cock with his mouth. “Now let’s get you relaxed.” He says seductively and licks a stripe up the other man’s cock. 

Daryl cries out above him as Paul takes him into his mouth, he slowly moves his mouth up and down, his thick plump lips gliding over his dick. He treats his own dick to a few strokes of his hand, just to take the edge off. 

He pulls off after a few minutes and sits back up, Daryl groans at the loss of contact. “I’m gonna start to stretch you now, okay?” Paul says, giving Daryl the chance to say no. 

But he doesn’t, he just nods his head and leans back against the pillows. Paul picks up the lube from the bed and squirts some onto his fingers, he places one finger at Daryl’s hole and smears lube over it by running his finger over his entrance. He hears Daryl take a sharp intake of breath at the feel of it, after giving Daryl a few moments to get used to the feeling he pushes his index finger inside. 

He watches Daryl’s face as he does, watching his reaction. The hunter hisses through clenched teeth and closes his eyes, Paul slowly begins to move his finger in and out. Daryl breathes out shakily and Paul bites his lip. 

“How does that feel?” He asks after a few moments, he continues moving his finger picking up the speed a little. 

Daryl breathes in and out shakily a few times before he answers, “Weird.” 

“A bad weird?” Paul asks gently and slows his finger up a bit, unsure wether Daryl likes it or not. 

Daryl shakes his head and grunts, “No.” he replies as a droplet of sweat rolls down his temple. 

Paul smiles softly and rubs Daryl’s thigh soothingly. “Do you want to try two?” He asks softly. 

“Yea’.” Daryl answers and grabs at the bedsheets. 

Paul pulls his finger out until just the tip sits inside, he then pushes his middle finger inside to join the first. He strokes Daryl dick with his other hand as he pushes them inside, trying to take his mind off the slight burn. Daryl hisses through his teeth again and bites his lip. 

“You okay?” Paul asks gently when both fingers are entirely inside. 

“Yea’, ya can move ‘em.” Daryl tells him quietly, opening his eyes briefly to look up at him. 

Paul does as Daryl says and begins moving his fingers slowly, after a few moments of movement Daryl’s grunts of discomfort turn into ones of pleasure. When all signs of discomfort seem to have disappeared Paul begins to scissor his fingers. 

Daryl moans and fists at the sheets, “That feels good.” he says followed by a moan. 

“Yeah baby?” Paul says, he smirks and angles his fingers upwards and presses them into where he knows Daryl’s prostate is. 

The hunter swears with a shout and his hips jump up from the bed, “Wha? What was that?” he pants, looking at Paul wide eyed. 

Paul smiles at him and continues to move his fingers, purposely avoiding his prostate. “Your prostate, baby. Feels amazing doesn’t it?” He says and jerks Daryl’s dick a few times.

Daryl nods in reply and moans. “Can ya do it again?” He asks shyly. 

Paul smirks and angles his fingers up to give the other man what he wants, Daryl moans appreciatively and grinds his hips down on Paul’s fingers. 

“Last finger now, baby.” Paul says and pulls both of his fingers out, he grabs the bottle of lube and squirts more onto all three fingers. 

Paul places his fingers back at Daryl’s entrance and slowly begins to push them inside, Daryl hisses through clenched teeth at the stretch. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” Paul says as he continues to push his fingers inside. 

“Nah, s’okay.” He tells him. 

Paul jerks Daryl’s cock when his fingers are all the way inside, after a minute he begins to move his fingers again. 

He stretches Daryl open as much as he can with his fingers, Paul pulls his fingers out when Daryl is right on the edge. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” He asks softly as he rubs Daryl’s thighs comfortingly. 

“Yeah.” He answers quietly, his voice full of nervousness. 

Paul smiles at him softly and once again grabs for the lube, he squirts lube onto his hand and then spreads it over his cock, groaning as he does. He moves Daryl’s legs until both off his feet are planted on the bed with his legs spread and knees bent, he crawls in between Daryl’s legs and then leans down and kisses him. 

Daryl’s hands drop onto his hips and his mouth falls open, Paul pushes his tongue into the hunter’s mouth, sealing them in a deep kiss. 

They kiss for a while until Daryl pulls back, “Please.” the hunter moans desperately. 

Paul pushes himself up so he can look down at their bodies, he wraps a hand around the base of his dick and places the head at Daryl’s entrance. “It’ll hurt a bit at first, sweetheart, tell me if you need me to stop.” Paul says and Daryl nods in reply. 

He pushes inside slowly, he kisses over Daryl’s face as the older man whimpers and hisses in pain. Once he’s fully sheathed inside the hunter he kisses him deeply, “I love you.” he whispers when they pull apart. 

“I love you.” The hunter whispers back. 

Paul groans and buries his face in Daryl’s neck. Being inside Daryl’s heat feels incredible, he’s hot, tight and wet from the lube. “Fuck.” He whimpers and begins to suck and bite at Daryl’s neck, the hunter groans below him. 

“Paul, ya can move.” Daryl whispers. 

Paul pulls back from Daryl’s neck to kiss him, he begins to pull out slowly. Once only an inch past his tip is left inside he pushes back in, moaning as he does. He continues his motions slowly while Daryl hisses and bites his lip, Paul keeps his movements slow until Daryl starts moaning. 

“Fuck,” Daryl cries out when Paul speeds up. 

“Are you okay?” Paul asks and stops his movements. 

Daryl moans and digs his fingernails into Paul's back, “Yes, don’t stop.” he growls. 

Paul moans and starts thrusting again, he puts all of his weight on his elbows and threads his hands up into Daryl’s hair and tugs at it roughly, he knows Daryl loves that. As if to prove his point Daryl moans and thrusts his cock against Paul’s abs. 

“Fuck you’re so fucking tight.” Paul grunts as he pulls all the way out and then slams back in, Daryl cries out and drags his fingernails down his back. 

Paul shifts his weight a little and begins thrusting at a different angle, Daryl shouts and drags his nails down his back. “Paul!”

“Yeah? That the spot, baby?” Paul groans as he slams back into him again. 

“Yes! Fuck, fuck.” Daryl whimpers desperately. 

The next few minutes pass with the sounds of them swearing, moaning and crying out each others names, the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Paul leans down and kisses Daryl roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he tugs at his hair. “You feel fucking amazing, I love you so much.” Paul groans as he slams into Daryl. 

“Oh fuuuck.” The older man whimpers and throws his head back as he drags his nails down Paul’s back again. 

With every thrust Paul’s stomach drags along Daryl’s leaking cock, the hunter whimpers every time. Their sweaty bodies slide against each other with each movement, they moan into each others mouths as they're overcome with pleasure. 

“Shiitt.” Paul grunts, he can feel himself getting close, he wants to make sure Daryl comes first so he takes a hold of the man's dick and begins jerking it time with his thrusts. “Baby, are you close?” He asks and then bites Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl moans and nods desperately, Paul begins to thrust faster and harder, really pounding into him now, hitting Daryl’s prostate every time. “Oh fuck, Paul.” Daryl screams, and Paul decides that Daryl screaming his name while he comes is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. 

Daryl’s thighs shake, he squirms and writhers as he comes, repeating Paul’s name over and over as cum spurts from his dick all over his stomach and chest. Paul can't control himself anymore and he comes inside of Daryl, his cum painting his insides. He bites down on Daryl’s neck as he does, making the hunter groan as Paul moans around the skin. 

Paul slows down but continues to thrust into Daryl to ride out their orgasms, when their orgasms wear off he leans down and kisses the older man gently as he pulls out. 

He lays down on the bed beside Daryl on his back, to catch his breath. After a few minutes Paul leans over to look at Daryl, the older man is laying red faced, sweaty and closed eyed while he breathes in and out deeply. Paul leans over and kisses his cheek softly, Daryl opens his eyes and turns his head to kiss him. Paul cups his face gently and he feels Daryl’s hand lazily drop to his waist. 

Paul pulls back from the kiss to look at the older man, “I love you so much.” he whispers and leans forward to kiss him again. 

“Love ya too.” Daryl whispers when they pull apart. 

Paul gives him another soft kiss before he stands up from the bed, “I’ll be back in just a second.” he says and then walks into the bathroom. 

He grabs a cloth from his drawer and wets it, realising he left a bottle of water in here from earlier he grabs that as well and heads back to Daryl. 

“Here.” He says and hands the bottle to Daryl after he takes a large swig himself, Daryl accepts it. 

He sits down on the bed beside Daryl and rubs the cloth over Daryl’s stomach to clean up his cum, after that he gently runs it through the crack of Daryl’s ass and over his entrance, removing the left over lube and the cum that’s leaking out of his winking hole. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of came in you with out making sure it was okay.” Paul says and tosses the cloth into his open hamper on the other side of the room. 

Daryl smiles softly up at him with rosy red cheeks embarrassed, “It’s fine, don’t worry.” Daryl tells him, looking up at him lovingly. 

“So you liked that?” Paul asks softly with a smirk and pulls back the covers on the bed, Daryl follows his actions and they crawl under the covers, they lay on their sides facing each other Daryl’s hand on Paul’s waist and Paul’s on Daryl’s cheek. 

“I liked all of it.” Daryl whispers and Paul smiles and leans forward to kiss him. 

Daryl suddenly pulls back from the kiss and Paul laughs when he realises the older man is yawning. “Tired, baby?” He asks softly and Daryl grunts and crawls forward to shove his face in his chest. 

Paul chuckles and moves to lay on his back, Daryl crawls on top of him and rests his head on his chest. He tangles their legs together and they shift around a bit until they get comfortable. 

“I love you so much, Daryl.” Paul whispers into his hair and then kisses his hair. 

Daryl lifts his head up and kisses his bearded jaw, “I love ya too, Paul.” he whispers. 

With a smile on his face and the man he loves in his arms he let’s himself fall asleep. 

 

******

 

Thursday April 6th 2017

Daryl’s eyes flutter open, immediately he groans and rolls over reaching out for Paul. When all he’s met with his cold sheets he furrows his eyebrows and sits up,only then does he register the sound of the shower running coming from the bathroom. 

He stands up from the bed with a groan. The pain in his legs and hips remind him of last night, how good Paul had been to him, with a thought in his head he heads into the bathroom. 

“Hey,” Daryl says as he enters the bathroom, he’s sees Paul through the foggy shower door, he’s standing with his back facing him, the water running down his bare back and ass already has Daryl getting hard. 

Paul looks over his shoulder and moves to open to door, “Good morning, sweetheart.” he says. “Want to join me?” he offers grinning. 

“Yea’.” Daryl replies and moves to step through the door, Paul steps away giving him room. 

Paul closes the door behind him and lets him step under the water, he walks forward and wraps his arms up around his around his shoulders. “Hi.” He whispers. 

Daryl smiles and leans down to kiss him and wraps his arms around his back, he pulls back from the kiss after a few moments and Paul looks at him expectantly. “Wanna say thanks.” He whispers. 

Paul’s eyebrows furrow and he looks at him confused. “What for?” He asks rubbing his shoulders. 

Daryl leans down and kisses the younger man’s neck, “For last night, wanna repay ya.” He whispers and sucks at his neck. 

Paul pushes on his chest and Daryl pulls back and looks down at him, “Daryl I enjoyed last night just as much as you, you don’t have to feel like you” He begins but Daryl cuts him off with a quick but deep kiss. 

“Just shut up at let me do somethin’.” Daryl says and reaches down to grasp Paul’s dick, but Paul places his hands on Daryl’s shoulder and pushes him away. 

Daryl immediately backs off and moves away from Paul completely, the hot water rushing over his back, “Daryl I’m not comfortable doing anything if you feel that you’re obligated to.” Daryl hears him say over he noise of the water, his voice serious and Daryl sighs loudly. 

“For fucks sake! I don’t feel obligated, I just wanted an excuse to suck ya off in the shower, okay?!” He exclaims embarrassed, he begins to move towards the door to run away and hide for a few hours. 

Before he can get out he feels Paul grasp his hip and pull him around and back under the water, “Are you sure?” He asks and rubs his hands up and down his waist. 

“Yes.” He replies with a small smirk. 

“Well I’m not going to stop you.” Paul says cheekily and Daryl leans down and kisses him before he drops to his knees and takes Paul’s half hard cock in his hand. 

Paul moans above him as he strokes his dick to get it fully hard before he sucks him off, he’s given the younger man two blowjobs now, this being the third. He’s a lot more comfortable now than he was the first time he tried it but he’s still not comfortable letting Paul come in his mouth, so he always pulls off before he does and then jerks him to his orgasm. 

When Paul is fully hard he moves his hand down to the base and then takes the head of his cock into his mouth, Paul moans and fists his fingers into his hair. After spending a while working his mouth and tongue on the head he moves down and begins bobbing his head taking as much of his cock as he can, which due to his inexperience is only about five inches out of what is probably close to eight. He jerks what he can't fit in his mouth in time with the bobbing of his head. 

After only a few minutes Paul is whimpering and moaning desperately above him, “Fuck Daryl, I’m close, stand up.” 

Daryl does as he says and stands up, Paul grabs him by the hips and pulls them flush together, their cocks pressed together between their stomachs. Paul spits on his hand and then reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around both of their cocks and begins to jerk them both, Daryl groans and leans down to kiss him. 

They moan and bite at each others lips as they both come undone. 

After they come down from their orgasms they properly clean themselves off and then hop out of the shower, they dry themselves off an then walk out back to the bedroom. 

Paul walks out in front of him and Daryl had been staring at his ass until noticed the angry red scratch marks that cover his back. “Shit.” He exclaims when they reach Paul’s walk in wardrobe. 

“What?” Paul asks turns around from where he had been choosing a pair of pants.

“Have ya seen yer back?” Daryl asks, his cheeks red in embarrassment. 

Paul smirks, “Oh yes, I felt it before I saw it.” he chuckles. 

“Fuck I’m sorry.” Daryl apologises and begins to chew his thumb. 

Paul smiles and pulls a pair of boxers on before he walks forward and runs his hands down Daryl’s chest and stomach. “Baby, have you seen yourself? You’re completely covered in hickeys, I think we’re even.” He says, moving away andlaughing afterwards. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and holds him arms out for his boyfriend, wanting a hug. Paul smiles at him and moves into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s back and burying his face in his neck.

They pulls back from the hug after a minute or so but stay holding each other, Daryl places his hand on the smaller man’s face, “I love you.” He whispers and Paul smiles softly at him. 

“You know I’m never gonna get sick of hearing you say that.” He tells him as he looks up at him lovingly. 

“I ain’t gonna stop saying it.” Daryl whispers stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

Paul grins widely, “I think that's the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” he giggles and Daryl rolls his eyes but leans down to kiss him.

 

******

 

That afternoon they’re sat out in Paul’s backyard, Paul leaning up against his tree and Daryl laying with his head in on one of Paul’s thighs and his eyes closed as he listens to Paul. Paul is reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire_ to him. 

They’ve had a nice day, after their shower they had a big breakfast and then ended up going for a walk around Alexandria, they ended up dropping in at Tara and Rosita’s house, (Michonne moved in with Rick after Lori died to help him cope with the loss and now having the kids full time) they stayed at their house for an hour or so before they walked back home, sometime around lunch they ended up having sex again but this time it was on the couch in Paul’s home theatre. After the sex Paul had to clean the couch because Daryl had came all over it since he was on his hands and knees. When the couch was clean they went upstairs and took a nap for a few hours and now they’re out here.

They stay out there for hours, once they got tired of reading they moved to sit on the back porch to watch the sunset. Once the sun had set they went inside and cooked dinner together, constantly touching each other and stealing kisses while they did. 

And that night as Paul sleeps Daryl watches him and wonders how the hell did he get so lucky that he gets to call this beautiful man his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very smutty chapter! I'm more confident with my smut now since I've been getting such lovely feedback (thank you, I love you), please me know how I did writing anal sex please!  
> This chapter is actually a lot longer than the others, it's just over 6000 words! which is roughly 2000-3000 more.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr iiloulouii


	16. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration of Daryl's 23rd birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for how long it's been since I updated, I've been busy and I've also been sick but here it is!

Saturday 8th April 2017

Daryl wakes up to the feeling of something touching his face, something soft and warm, maybe a little wet. 

He blinks his eyes open, it takes him a moment to register that what he is feeling on his cheeks is his boyfriend’s plump lips. Paul is leaning down over him and placing butterfly kisses all over his face. Daryl lifts his hands and places them on Paul’s slim waist, he grunts to let the younger man know he succeeded in waking him up. 

Paul lifts his head up and looks down at him, his lips spread in a wide and bright smile and his loose hair falling around his face. “Good morning!” Paul chirps and places a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Mornin’.” Daryl replies and pushes his hands under Paul's shirt so he can rub his thumbs over the warm skin. 

“Happy Birthday, Daryl!” The smaller man exclaims and kisses him, Daryl hums in response and leans up wanting another kiss, Paul happily gives him one. 

“C’mon.” Paul says suddenly and jumps up from the bed, grabbing Daryl’s hand as he does, trying to pull the hunter up from the bed.

“It’s like six am, Paul.” Daryl groans, not moving from where he lays comfortably spread out on his bed. 

Paul quirks an eyebrow at him and replies, “It’s quarter past ten.” 

“Come lay with me, tha others ain’t getting here ‘till six.” He says and grabs for his waist again. 

Paul stands his ground and pouts, giving him the look that makes him get whatever he wants. The adorable fucker looks like a sad puppy. 

“But I have plans for this morning.” Paul tells him. 

“What plans?” The hunter asks defeated by that look. 

Paul grins triumphantly and replies, “Well breakfast is ready and waiting, after breakfast we’re gonna shower together, if you want of course. When that’s done you’re going to open your presents from me.” He smirks before he says the last thing. “After that I’m sure we’ll find something to entertain us until the others get to mine for your party.” 

Daryl sighs and sits up, “Kiss me first.” he says playfully, already in a great mood. 

The younger man grins down at him from where he’s standing, “Well since it’s your birthday.” He chuckles and then leans down to kiss him. 

Paul places his hands on Daryl’s cheeks and kisses him sweetly, softly running his tongue over his top lip. The younger man pulls back after a few moments and grabs the hunter’s hand, Daryl allows himself to be pulled up from the bed and then lead down stairs. 

Paul leads him to the dining room, as soon as they enter the room Daryl is bombarded by the delicious smell of their breakfast. There are two plates set out, one at the head of the table and the other beside it. Paul motions for him to take a seat, he takes the one at the head of the table and Paul takes the other. 

Daryl looks down at the plate below him, there's eggs on toast, baked beans, bacon and there's a bowl of grapes in between them, they also have a glass of orange juice each. 

Daryl cuts off a piece of toast and shoves it into his mouth, “Thank you.” he says to Paul around a mouthful of food. 

Paul smiles at him and takes a bite of his own food, “You’re welcome.” he replies happily.

After a few minutes of eating and chatter Daryl asks “So who’s coming tonight?” 

Paul swallows a grape before he replies, “Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Carol, Sophia, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Rosita, Aaron and Eric, Abe, and Sasha. The others weren’t able to get off work.” 

Daryl is not a party person, whenever he attends them he usually keeps to himself but since he and Paul had got together he now usually stays glued the the smaller man’s side, their hands laced together, Paul knows how to calm him down. 

Daryl doesn't like his birthdays, he has never liked celebrating them, everyone's attention being on him makes him feel sick. So when Paul first suggested they do something for his birthday he was weary and unsure but Paul had managed to convince him that everyone coming over for a barbecue like what Rick did for his birthday would be fun. It has also already been established that they will not sing happy birthday to him, (the thought of that happening makes his stomach churn) Also he would open presents from everyone else after everyone left. It’s always just the idea of everyone's attention and eyes being on him that has him feeling incredibly uncomfortable, he’s glad that his family understands this. 

“Oh! Eduardo wishes you a happy birthday, I was on the phone to him on Friday. I completely forgot about it until now.” Paul says suddenly and smiles at him. 

“Tell ‘im I say thanks.” Daryl replies through a mouthful of his breakfast. 

Paul wrinkles his nose at him, “You have terrible table manners.” he states with a grimace as Daryl takes a gulp of his water. 

“Ya sound like Carol.” Daryl grunts and shoves more food into his mouth. 

“Maybe you should listen to me and Carol.” Paul says, trying to hide his grin. 

“Piss off.” The hunter grunts in reply and Paul's grin breaks through.

 

******

 

Daryl hums in content as Paul rubs the shampoo through his hair, his nimble fingers massaging his scalp. He closes his eyes as Paul pushes his head back under the water to rinse the shampoo out, Paul's soft hands push the hair back out of his eyes and then continues rinsing. 

Paul always complains about his hair when he leaves it greasy and since Daryl lacks the motivation to wash it himself, Paul does instead. Daryl knows that the small man secretly enjoys it, if he didn't why does he always offer to do it.

Paul steps under the water with him, pressing their wet, bare chests together. "There you go, all clean now. I can blow dry it when we get out." He tells him softly and Daryl grunts in reply. 

He hates having wet hair, it's just feels unpleasant to him. He should probably buy himself a blow dryer, or cut his hair off so he can just towel dry it. 

Immediately he decides against the second option, he likes his hair long he's not going to cut it. He'll just have to buy himself a blow dryer then. 

"What you thinking about big boy?" Paul asks playfully, standing on his toes to kiss the hunter’s neck.

"Big boy?" Daryl grunts pulling back to look down at Paul. 

Paul chuckles and runs his thumbs over his cheekbones. "Well?" He asks. 

"Nothing important." Daryl replies and tilts his head to kiss the younger man. 

Paul hums into his mouth and runs his tongue over the hunter's lip, Daryl opens his mouth and Paul slips his tongue inside. 

They caress each other's tongues and grab at each other's bodies, the hot water rushing over them as they do. Paul slides one of the hands on Daryl's cheek down his chest to his nipple, he tweaks and pinches at the bud until it's hard under his fingers. While he continues to do that he moves his other hand down and grasps Daryl's dick in his hand, he smirks as he feels that Daryl is fully hard already.

The hunter moans and thrusts into Paul's hand, Paul bites the older mans lip and moves his lips away and begins to kiss over his neck and collar bones instead. He leaves red love bites all over him as he slowly jerks his cock, Daryl whimpers and his fingers dig into Paul's waist. 

"Let me treat you." Paul whispers over the sound of the water and drops down to his knees. 

Daryl sighs and grips at Paul's wet hair, "This our new thing?" The hunter asks, "Givin' each other blowjobs in tha shower."

Paul's smirks and kitten licks the head of Daryl's cock a few times, "You love it. Don't deny it, baby." He says and properly takes Daryl's dick into his mouth, sucking at the first few inches. He always makes Daryl beg first before he deep throats him. 

Daryl moans and tugs and Paul's hair. "Didn't deny nothin'." He groans and thrusts into his mouth. 

Paul pushes on Daryl's hips, "Ah, ah. I didn't say you could do that, did I?" Paul lectures, and Daryl whimpers above him.

"No, I'm sorry. Pll-ease." Daryl whimpers desperately, gripping Paul's hair tighter. 

This is new, Paul had very quickly figured out that the hunter has a praise kink but it now seems like the older man enjoys when Paul takes charge and is dominant in general. Paul smirks and his cock aches, sex with Daryl is the best sex of his life and it's getting even better.

"Good boy." Paul praises, he's used that term several times now but it still seems to surprise the hunter every time he does. 

Daryl whimpers once more and Paul decides to give the man what he wants. Paul pushes forward until all of Daryl is surrounded by his hot mouth, he keeps his nose pressed against Daryl's abdomen for a few moments before he pulls back and begins bobbing his head.

Daryl is a mess above him, tilting his head back under the water and his mouth wide open, only closing for him to spit out the stray water that fills his mouth. His hands have a firm grip in Paul's wet hair, tugging at the strands. Loud moans, whimpers and cries leave his lips and surround the foggy shower. 

After a few minutes Daryl is moaning louder than before and his hips are thrusting forward into Paul's mouth. Paul pushes his head down so his nose is pressed against his abdomen, he sucks at Daryl's cock and moves his hand to gently roll the hunter’s balls in his palm. 

With a final desperate cry Daryl throws his head back and comes, his thighs shaking and his hands gripping tighter. 

When Daryl's orgasm has subsided Paul pulls his mouth off and continues to gently and slowly jerk him instead, the older man hisses through his teeth above him. 

"Paul." Daryl whimpers and Paul removes his hand, he grins up at him and stands up from his knees. 

Daryl pants and drops his head to Paul's shoulder, his hands loosely gripping his hips. 

Paul rubs a hand over Daryl's shoulder and massages his asscheek with the other, he waits for Daryl to catch his breath before he takes the older mans hand and leads him out of the shower. 

 

******

 

After they dry off and get dressed they move back into Daryl's bedroom, the hunter sits down on his bed and plays a game on Paul's phone while Paul dries his own hair with the blow dryer he brought in his over night bag. 

When Paul's hair is dry he brushes it and then ties it in a bun, "Come sit on the edge of the bed." Paul tells him as he moves the dryer to a different power outlet so Daryl can stay on the bed. 

Daryl does as Paul tells him, Paul stands behind him. When Daryl feels Paul's presence behind him he drops his head back so he is looking up at him, his head against Paul's stomach. The younger man smiles down at him and Daryl moves his head so he's facing forward again.

Paul turns on the blow dryer and starts at his hair, Daryl winces at the sudden noise. 

Daryl's hair is dry after only a few minutes, Paul places the dryer down on the bed beside Daryl and then grabs his brush. He tugs the brush through Daryl's hair with only a little protest from the other man, Daryl's natural waves have increased in volume and fluffiness by the time Paul is done. 

Paul drops the hair bush down tn the bed, and urges Daryl to turn around. Daryl moves so he's sitting facing Paul, his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Paul cups Daryl's face in his hands and bends down to kiss him softly. He pulls away after a few seconds. "I love you." He whispers.

"Love ya too." Daryl replies and wraps his arms around Paul's lower back, he rests his head on Paul's stomach and just hugs him. 

Paul lets him, he threads his fingers into Daryl's soft hair and massages his scalp. They stay like that for a minute maybe until Paul speaks up. 

"Presents now, sweetie?" He asks softly. 

Daryl looks up at him and nods, he stands up from the bed. 

"They're in the spare room, c'mon." Paul tells him and takes him by the hand and leads him down the hallway. 

When they reach the closed door of Daryl's spare room Paul stops and kisses Daryl's cheek quickly, "Now promise me something." he says and squeezes Daryl's waist. 

Daryl furrows his eyebrows "What?" He asks and places his forearms on Paul's shoulders. 

Paul smiles nervously and leans up to kiss him again, this time on his lips. "You can get mad about how much money I spent on you if you want, but not today. It's your birthday and I don't want you to spend it mad at me. Promise me you won't." Paul says quietly, running his hands up and down Daryl's waist. 

Daryl sighs, he definitely doesn't want them in an argument today. "I promise." 

"Okay good." Paul says and opens the door. 

Daryl’s eyes widen at the presents on the bed, “Paul.” He says cautiously. 

“You promised, wait until tomorrow.” Paul replies with his best puppy eyes, after Daryl sighs Paul grabs his hand and drags him to the bed. 

They sit on the bed up against the headboard, the presents in front of them. Daryl leans forward and studies the boxes of roses in front of him, both boxes are black with the brand name _MAISON DES FLEURS_ printed on the front, the roses in one box are a bright red and in the other they are black. Beautiful. 

“Didn’t know ya could get black roses.” The hunter whispers as he feels the texture of the soft black petal beneath his fingertips. 

“Yeah! I think they're really cool.” Paul says as he rubs Daryl’s lower back. “I figured that if you were to like flowers it would be red and black roses.” He continues. 

Daryl runs the tips of his fingers over the red roses as he continues. “I love flowers, these are beautiful.” He says honestly, he has always loved nature and the outdoors, flowers are a part of that. Only once before has he ever received flowers from someone, they had been from Tara, the woman had shown up pissed drunk at three in the morning to give them to him. It was a pretty bouquet, filled with pinks and purples. He had kept the bouquet on his kitchen bench in a shitty vase until the petals wilted and began to fall to the table, despite Tara being drunk when she gifted them to him it still meant a lot to him.

Paul smiles at his response, somewhat surprised. The smaller man leans over and kisses his temple. “I’ll be sure to buy you them regularly then.” He grins. 

Daryl eyebrows furrow. “Ya don’t have to.” He grunts guiltily. 

Paul sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “Daryl, you know it’s not unheard of for people to buy their partner flowers, it’s actually considered normal and sweet.” Paul tells him sassily. 

Daryl exhales and rests his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “I love you.” He whispers into the fabric of his tee-shirt. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Paul whispers and kisses his hair. 

Daryl lifts his head up after a few moments and places a sweet kiss on Paul’s lips, “What one now?” he grunts. 

“This one!” Paul exclaims excitedly and picks up a large rectangular box, he places the box in Daryl’s lap and the hunter takes note of it’s weight. 

Daryl rips off the cartoon tree wrapping paper with a little grin on his lips, that grin disappears when the box is revealed to him. It's a brand new 2016 MacBook Pro. His mouth opens a little in shock and his eyes snap up to Paul’s. “Paul! These cost over a thousand dollars!” He exclaims. 

“The money is no problem for me, you know that.” Paul responds and bites his lip nervously. 

“Yes I know, yer rich as fuck! But that don't mean you spend this much fucking money on me.” Daryl replies loudly, he just can't accept this. 

Paul leans over and places a calming hand on his knee, “Daryl, think about this. You need a laptop but can’t afford a good one that won’t break after few months.” He begins to explain. “You always use mine for work anyway. You wanna buy ‘Dale’s Car and Bike Repairs’ from Dale one day right? Well when you own the business you’re going to need something to work from.” What he’s saying does make sense, but still. “Look you don’t have to accept it okay? I can take it back if it bothers you that much but thinking practically, you should keep it.” Paul finishes and looks down at the bed sheets below him. 

Daryl thinks for a few moments, eventually he sighs and asks; “Are ya sure?”. 

Paul looks up at him through his eyelashes and nods, “Yes, I want you to have it.” 

“Okay.” Daryl whispers and places the box down on the bed in front of him, he leans over and wraps his arms around Paul, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispers. 

“You’re very welcome.” Paul responds and pulls back to kiss the older man’s forehead. 

When they pulled back from their hug Daryl continued to open to rest of his gifts: Paul had gotten him a mouse and mousepad for his new laptop, six bottles of Jack Daniel’s, five packets of different kinds of cigarettes, some fancy ones that he had never even heard of before, Paul had also got him a lighter with 'If you want to fuck, smile when you give this lighter back.' engraved on it, Paul had insisted he needed a gag gift. He was also given a copper drinking flask, a boxset of the _A Game Of Thrones_ books, a box of chocolates that Paul says he has to share, a pair of leather riding gloves because Paul had noticed his old ones had started to tatter and Paul had also gotten him to beautiful hunting knives, one with a dark wooden handle and a charcoal blade, the other has a lighter wooden blade and a silver blade with pretty markings. 

 

******

 

When they had finished opening presents they headed over to Paul’s house, since his house is bigger with a larger back yard they decided to have Daryl’s party there. 

Paul approaches Daryl with a smirk and wraps his arms around the hunter’s waist, “You know, it’s only eleven O’clock. We still have plenty of time until we have to start setting up.” The younger man tells him cheekily. 

Daryl grins at him, “Got any ideas on how ta fill tha time?” He inquires. 

“I’m pretty sure I can think of something.” Paul replies and leans up to kiss him. 

Daryl moans into the smaller man’s mouth when Paul bites his lip, Paul lurches forward just to push his tongue into Daryl’s mouth quickly before he takes the hunter by the hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom.

After removing all their clothes until Daryl is completely naked and Paul is left in his boxes, Paul pushes the older man down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. 

Paul kisses Daryl deeply, their tongues moving against each other’s for a few minutes until Paul moves his lips away and begins to kiss his neck. Daryl moans and digs his fingernails into Paul’s lower back as the smaller man kisses, bites and sucks at his neck, leaving him covered in angry, red hickeys. 

Taking his attention away from Daryl’s neck Paul begins to kiss across his collar bones and chest, then down his torso until he reaches the older man’s naked cock. Paul takes Daryl’s nearly fully hard cock into his mouth and gently sucks at the head, swirling his tongue around it and dipping his tongue into his slit. 

“Uhh.” Daryl moans softly and grips the duvet beneath him. 

Paul works his cock with his mouth until the other man is fully hard and leaking pre-come, he pulls off and rests his chin on the man’s abdomen. “Baby, I want to try something.” He says quietly and kisses Daryl’s belly. 

“What?” Daryl asks breathlessly. 

“I want to give you a Rimjob.” Paul answers and strokes Daryl’s dick slowly. “Can I try that?” 

Daryl moans quietly above him and thrusts into Paul’s fist, after a few moments he nods sharply. 

Paul groans happily and he feels his hard dick strain against his boxers, he places his hands on Daryl’s legs and arranges them so his knees are bent and legs spread wide, his hole exposed to him.

Paul looks up at the hunter one more time before he moves his head down and swipes his tongue over Daryl’s rim, Daryl moans the feel of it. Paul moves his tongue up and down over his entrance,he tastes amazing. 

Paul pulls back after a minute of his actions and looks up at the hunter, the hunter groans at the loss. “Does it feel good?” Paul asks and drags his tongue down Daryl’s leaking cock. 

Daryl moans desperately and shifts his hips towards Paul’s mouth, “Yes, please don’t stop.” He whimpers and grabs at Paul’s hair. 

“Since you said please.” Paul grins and continues working Daryl’s hole with his mouth. 

He begins moving his tongue in circles over and around his hole, pushing his tongue inside every few moments, Paul can feel the older man’s hole winking beneath his beneath his tongue while Daryl fusses above him. 

Paul pulls back from Daryl to spit onto his entrance, he then pushes two fingers into his mouth and sucks them to lubricate them. He hears Daryl groan loudly so he looks up at him, the hunter is looking down at him with wide, lust filled eyes. Paul smirks at him and pulls his fingers from his mouth and places them at Daryl’s hole. 

Slowly he begins to push his fingers inside, feeling Daryl’s tight, soft walls against his fingers has him biting his lip. Daryl grunts when his fingers are all the way inside, Paul lets them sit for a minute before he begins moving them in and out slowly, Daryl gasps in appreciation. 

After a minute or so of just fingering the hunter Paul puts his mouth back at the hunter’s hole and works his mouth over his rim while his fingers work his insides, Daryl moans loudly at Paul’s fingers hitting his prostate as he scissors his fingers and the feel of Paul’s wet mouth on him. He didn’t know being rimmed could feel so good. 

Paul lifts his mouth up for just a second to say “Jerk yourself.” and then puts his mouth back to work. 

Daryl does as Paul says and moves his hand from Paul’s hair to take a hold of his cock, he grips himself tight and begins moving his hand up and down, running his thumb over the head when he reaches the tip. 

He moans loudly as cum spurts from his dick over his fist and stomach, “Fuck!” he gasps as he jerks himself through his orgasm and Paul continues to finger and rim him. 

When he comes down from his high Paul removes his mouth and fingers and Daryl drops the hold on his dick, relaxing back into the bed. Paul crawls up the bed and lays down beside the older man, he lays and watches the rise and fall of Daryl’s chest as he catches his breath. 

After a few more moments Daryl rolls onto his side and pushes on Paul’s chest, signalling him to lay on his back as they kiss deeply. When Paul does so Daryl leans over him and hooks his fingers into the smaller man’s boxers, he tugs them over his hips and pulls away from the kiss to get them down his rest of his legs, tossing them to the ground when they're off. He bites his lip at the sight of Paul’s fully hard dick leaking against his stomach, he spits on his hand and then grasps Paul’s member in his hand making Paul moan sweetly. 

He jerks him slowly at first just to tease the smaller man, Paul hisses through his teeth and thrusts his hips into Daryl’s hand desperately, grunting in sexual frustration. 

“Ain’t so fun when yer tha one bein’ teased.” The hunter jokes with a smirk. 

“Fuck off, you love when I tease you.” Paul responds and squeezes his eyes closed as Daryl finally begins moving his hand faster, Daryl chuckles knowing what he’s saying is true.

Daryl adjusts the grip of his hand as he jerks Paul, just the way he likes it. He’s learnt when and where to squeeze gently to make the younger man feel good. 

Paul hisses through his teeth and wiggles his hips when Daryl gently runs his thumb over his sensitive tip, the pad of his thumb skimming over his slit. Daryl stays propped up on one elbow so he can watch Paul, the man is moaning and thrusting up into his hand, he looks close already.

“God, fuck, Daryl… Shiiitttt.” Paul groans as he spills over Daryl’s hand a minute or more later. 

They lay on the bed together for while, they weren't in a rush. They cleaned each other up and then cuddled, softly kissing gently and touching each other affectionally. 

 

******

 

Hours later it’s nearly ten O’clock, by now everyone has eaten dinner and cake and are now mingling and playing table tennis, it’s a tradition. Music is blasting through Paul’s outdoor speakers and some of them are dancing to that. 

That’s where Paul is, by the speakers dancing and singing his heart out to some pop song with Tara, Daryl is unable to take his eyes off the man. 

“Daryl? Did you hear me?” Rick asks beside him. 

Daryl snaps his eyes away to look at Rick, the two of them are standing by the porch, looking out at the party. Daryl clears his throat and takes another sip of his beer, he’s drank a fair bit tonight and is tipsy, everyone except the kids, Maggie, Carol and Michonne have been drinking. “Naw, sorry.” He replies to Rick. 

Rick chuckles at him and has some more of his own drink, “I’ve never seen you so happy.” Rick says looking at him, eyes warm. “He’s good for you, Daryl.” 

“I know.” Daryl replies and continues to drink, he lets his eyes wander back to Paul briefly. Paul has moved away from the “Dance Floor” and was now at the drink table, pouring himself some orange juice and then mixing it with vodka. 

“Don’t let each other go.” Rick says quietly and squeezes his shoulder, Daryl looks up at him and nods in response. 

After he and Rick share a look for a few moments he turns away to look for his boyfriend again, a grin spreads over his face when he sees that the younger man is already coming towards them. The smaller man is a little wobbly on his feet Daryl notices but he knows that he would be worse, that’s why he’s leaning against the porch. 

Paul slides an arm around Daryl’s waist and stands on his tippy toes to place a messy kiss to Daryl’s cheek when he reaches them, Daryl turns his head with a grin and pushes his lips onto Paul’s, the alcohol blocking out his usual nervousness about public displays of affection. They pull apart after a few moments, pink lips and pink tinged cheeks. 

Paul moves away from Daryl a little and turns to Rick who had been standing by awkwardly. “Hello, Rick.” Paul greets the sheriff with a small smirk. 

“Hello, Jesus. Having fun?” Rick asks and raises his eyebrows cheekily. 

“Lot’s of fun.” Paul grins and hands his drink to Daryl who takes a large drink of Paul’s orange and vodka mix. 

Rick laughs, “Right then, I’m going to go see how Michonne is doing.” The older man says and heads off.

Paul turns to the hunter and takes his drink back, he drinks what little liquid Daryl had left him. After throwing the plastic cup to the ground Paul reaches his arms up and wraps them around Daryl’s shoulders. “What about you? Are you having fun?” He asks as Daryl wraps his own arms around his small waist. 

“Yeah, I am.” Daryl responds with a grin and leans down to kiss Paul again. “Saw ya dancing.” He grunts and leans down to kiss Paul’s neck gently, the alcohol influencing him. 

Paul smirks and tugs Daryl’s hair, “It turns you on when I dance?” He asks curiously. 

Daryl pulls away from Paul’s neck and looks down at him, “When ya toss yer hair around it does.” The hunter replies and Paul blushes as he leans up to kiss Daryl hotly. 

“Oi! Calm it down you two!” They suddenly hear Carol’s voice as she walks down the porch steps, they jump away from each other and blush deep reds. 

The party lasted several more hours before everyone began to leave, they said their goodbyes and birthday wishes once more before they all headed out the door, most of them tipsy or drunk. Daryl and Paul themselves are on the wrong side of tipsy, they attempted to clean up a little but after Daryl fell down the porch steps for the second time they gave up. 

After some drunken, messy sex that will leave Daryl sore in the morning they collapsed into the covers spooning, Daryl the little, Paul the big. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep after that, the exhaustion, post sex bliss and alcohol in their systems making it easy for them to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.  
> Check out my tumblr iiloulouii


	17. Morgan's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Paul have a romantic weekend away.

Thursday 6th July 2017

“You should top more often.” Paul pants from where he lays on his back in Daryl’s bed, Daryl lays beside him, also panting. 

Daryl hums in response. They stay quiet for a few minutes, catching their breaths after the intense orgasms they had just experienced. 

“Whatever you want.” Daryl replies a few minutes later than what he should have. 

Paul rolls over so he’s on his side facing the older man, he places his hand on the hunter’s chest and rubs. “You’ve got to want it too.” He says softly. 

Daryl can’t help but feel comforted and safe by his boyfriend’s words, it’s a massive part of their relationship. Paul needs to know that Daryl is comfortable and consenting to everything they do, Daryl feels the same. Neither of them ever want the other to be uncomfortable. 

“I do.” Daryl reassures and moves to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

“Okay.” Paul whispers and snuggles against Daryl’s solid chest, kissing above his nipple softly. 

Daryl rubs Paul’s back with his hand as he kisses his forehead, “Love ya.” he whispers into his hairline.

“Love you.” Paul responds with a soft smile on his face, he moves away from Daryl’s embrace briefly to grab the covers and pull them over their naked bodies. 

“Let’s go ta sleep. We’ve gotta get up early in the morning.” Daryl says and begins rubbing Paul’s back again, feeling the soft skin beneath his calloused hands. Paul nods against his chest and kisses it once more before he closes his eyes. 

Paul has had issues with consent in the past, there was a few guys that he was with that didn’t understand when Paul was uncomfortable. One of the first guys Paul had ever been with had shoved his dick down his throat, despite Paul struggling and having already told him he hadn’t given a blowjob before. Paul couldn’t breathe and ended up punching the guy in the balls to get him to pull out, Paul had proceeded to throw up as soon as the guy was out of his mouth. Another guy didn’t listen when Paul said he didn’t want to be spanked during sex and did it anyway when he was taking him from behind, the guy eventually stopped but pinned Paul to the bed and fucked into him roughly until they both came, there's been other instances as well. 

Paul had only told him about these instances nearly two months ago, Daryl got real mad and started yelling. Not at Paul but at the situation, he wanted to beat the people who hurt the younger man into the ground. He stopped yelling and throwing things when he saw Paul was crying, Daryl immediately apologised and took the other man into his arms. When Paul had calmed down they went to the bedroom on Paul’s request and Daryl made love to him. That was the first and only time Daryl has seen Paul cry. 

Paul doesn’t ever want Daryl to experience what he went through, that's why he always makes sure Daryl is okay, always checks to make sure he isn’t uncomfortable when they try something new. Daryl never wants Paul to experience anything like that again, that’s why he does the same thing as Paul. 

Though they’re both happy to try new and different things, there are still some things that they are uncomfortable with, like: Daryl is incredibly nervous about riding Paul, Paul had suggested it once and Daryl just didn’t want to. It’s mainly because of how much bigger than Paul he is, his large frame bouncing up and down on the smaller one just makes him nervous about hurting him, it would also make him feel exposed and honestly, slutty. Paul completely understands and hasn’t suggested it since, the hunter knows that if he ever wants to try it Paul will be happy to help. Another thing, Paul doesn’t like being spanked, they had never done it because Paul asked that they didn’t, Daryl isn’t into slapping the other man and after what that dickhead guy did to Paul he’d never ask the younger man to do it anyway. Paul is fine with Daryl playfully slapping his ass outside the bedroom, which he does do every now and then but the younger man just doesn't want it to enter the bedroom. Well it has entered the bedroom a few times but that’s Paul slapping Daryl’s ass, it’s not like Paul bends him over his knee or anything, he just gives it the occasional slap. He realised that Daryl liked it when he playfully slapped his ass once when Daryl was walking around in his boxers, Daryl got hard straight away and they were fucking within minutes.

 

*****

 

Friday 7th July 2017

Daryl groans and rolls away from the warm body in front of him to turn off the blaring alarm clock. Paul lets out a whine and rolls away from where Daryl had been spooning him. 

“Do we need to get up already?” Paul groans, his voice muffled from where he has it shoved in his pillow. 

“Ya can lay in while I shower and then put some more stuff in the truck, then ya need to get up.” Daryl replies and sits up, the duvet falling over his waist. 

“Okay.” Paul responds, but Daryl can tell he isn't really paying attention. 

Daryl stands up from the bed and makes his way to his wardrobe, his and Paul’s clothes for the day had been folded neatly on one of the shelves. He grabs his clothes and goes into his ensuite bathroom, taking a glance at the lump of blankets that is his boyfriend as he does. 

After a few minutes of showering he sees Paul enter the bathroom, looking beautiful and half asleep.

“I was gonna wake ya up in a bit.” Daryl says confused as Paul steps into the shower. 

“Well I could either stay in bed or see my boyfriend wet and naked, easy choice.” Paul says and then yawns loudly afterwards. 

Daryl chuckles and places his hands on the smaller man’s waist. Paul leans up and kisses him sweetlybefore he turns to grab the shampoo, he squeezes some onto his hands then begins washing Daryl’s hair. 

Twenty minutes later they’re in Daryl’s car, Daryl’s driving. They’ve got coffee in take away cups, they’ve got wet hair and Paul is playing music through the speakers from his phone via aux cord. 

Daryl keeps one hand on the wheel and one on Paul’s thigh as he drives, he listens intensely as Paul sings. The song Paul’s currently singing is the smaller man’s current favourite, it’s called Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran and it’s all Paul sings. He sings it in the shower, in the car, when he’s cleaning, basically anywhere and anytime, he’s singing that song. You’d think Daryl would be sick of it by now but he’s not. He considers himself lucky that he gets to hear Paul sing, it’s the second most beautiful sound in the world to him, the first being his laugh.

Daryl chuckles to himself, it’s like a damn romance novel. 

“What are you laughing at?” Paul asks and looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Daryl shakes his head and removes his hand from Paul’s leg to change gears before he places it back,“Nothin’, just love ya.” 

Paul smiles wide and leans over to place a kiss on the hunter’s cheek, “I love you too, sweetie.” he responds and places three more kisses on his cheek and jaw before he moves away and then continues to sing. 

The car trip to their destination is about an hour and a half drive. Their destination is Morgan’s cabin, Morgan lets Daryl borrow it whenever he would like as long as he doesn’t trash the place. Morgan’s cabin is deep in the woods, despite it being isolated it has service, electricity and wifi. There’s only one road to get to and from, a tar road that eventually turns to dirt and gravel. 

The cabin sits in a small clearing, the cabin is a perfect size, two small bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and living area. It has an outdoor seating area that looks out into the rest of the clearing and the river just beyond the tree line, it also has a small garage attached to the cabin. 

They had both taken a few days off work, leaving the cabin on Monday morning. Daryl had wanted to stay an entire week but Paul had said no to being away that long, with Maggie so close to her due date he didn’t want to be too far away. 

So they’re going to take advantage of their three days and three nights there, by spending their days out in the woods, hiking, hunting and swimming in the lakes and rivers and by spending their nights cuddling by the fire and making love. 

 

******

 

Daryl stops the car just in front of the garage, he begins searching around for the keys to the cabin and the electric roller door. After a few moments he realises he put them in the glove box so he reaches over Paul and quietly opens it, he fishes around for the keys while biting his lip. Despite the coffee Paul had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, he’s leaning against the window with soft breaths exiting his open mouth. Daryl’s trying to stay quiet, not wanting to wake up the younger man just yet. When he finds the keys he presses the button to open the roller door, he drives in and shuts the car off. 

Daryl can’t help but grin when he steps out of the car, he’s always in a good mood when he comes up here. He takes a few moments to stretch before he moves to the bed of the truck and begins to unpack the large plastic containers. One has his hunting supplies and fishing supplies, another food and other kitchen supplies, they have one suitcase filled with their clothes, they have a duffle bag with their electronics and books, along with other random crap they brought. 

He takes everything inside and places them where they are best suited to. He then heads back out to the car to wake up his still sleeping boyfriend, guy can sleep through anything.

He opens the car door and places his hand on Paul’s shoulder to support him so he doesn’t fall, he squeezes Paul’s shoulder and kisses his temple gently. “Paul.” He whispers and kisses him again. Paul grunts in his sleep and shifts a little, Daryl shakes his shoulder and squeezes his thigh. “Paul wake up,” He leans forward and pecks Paul’s cheek as the younger man’s eyes flutter open. 

Paul wriggles in his seat a little and then looks around confused, he looks over to Daryl, his eyes sleepy and his hair messy. “We’re here?” He asks groggily and undoes his seatbelt. 

“We’ve been here for a while.” Daryl replies and smiles fondly at his boyfriend. 

“Oh, why are you just waking me up then?” Paul questions as he steps out of the car. 

“Let ya sleep while I took everything inside.” The hunter responds and puts his hands on Paul’s hips, he pulls the smaller man close to him. 

“Thank you, love.” 

Daryl hums in response and leans down to kiss him, Paul pushes on Daryl’s chest before their lips connect. 

“I have sleepy breath.” Paul explains and Daryl rolls his eyes. 

“So? we kiss when we wake up, what’s the difference?” Daryl grunts, and squeezes Paul’s hips. 

“It’s okay when we both have sleepy breath, but not when just I do.” Paul replies, dead serious apart from the pout covering his lips. 

“Whatever, go brush ya teeth then so I can kiss ya.” Daryl chuckles and pushes Paul towards the door that leads into thecabin. 

Paul giggles and opens the door. When they step inside Paul looks around in awe, “Wow, I love it.” Paul exclaims and jumps onto Daryl, wrapping him in a hug and swaying them from side to side. 

Daryl laughs and then points Paul in the direction of the bathroom, letting him know that their toilets are already in there. Paul says okay and kisses his hand before he bounds off to the bathroom. Daryl goes into the kitchen and opens the large plastic container, he places the bottles of wine they brought and places them on the empty wine rack. He continues to unpack all the food, bottles of water and alcohol into the refrigerator and cupboards. After just a few minutes he is done so he pulls out his phone and checks the time, it’s just past eight am. He responds to a text from Rick asking if they got there alright before he places his phone down on the counter. 

He suddenly feels arms wrapping around him and turning him around, Daryl grins when Paul reaches up and cups his face in his hands. Daryl leans down and locks their lips together, he pushes his tongue into Paul’s mouth and Paul groans. They pull apart after a few more moments and grin at each other, Paul kisses his nose quickly before he pulls away from him. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Paul asks as he stretches, Daryl’s eyes travel to where the smaller man’s shirt has lifted up to reveal a patch of pale skin. 

“Well we should set the traps today, that way we can check them tomorrow. After we set the traps we can go to the deeper part of the river where we can swim properly.” Daryl responds and moves towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“The river isn’t deep enough just down by the tree line?” Paul asks and takes a sip from Daryl’s water bottle. 

“It’s only up to my ribs, twenty minute walk away it’s much deeper and bigger.” Daryl responds. 

“It’s gonna be cold won’t it?” Paul asks. 

“Yeah when we first get in but we’ll get used to it, we just can’t stay in too late.” Daryl tells him. 

“Alright.” Paul responds and smiles widely. “We’re going to have so much fun.” He says and and happily wraps his armsaround the hunter, nuzzling into Daryl’s chest. 

“Yeah, we are.” Daryl replies and kisses the top of Paul’s head. 

 

******

 

Paul looks around as he gets undressed, they’ve arrived the deep part of the river where Daryl says it’s better to swim. The river is about ten metres wide where they are, and it disappears down bends both ways. The river bank on the left side is thick with trees, but on the side they are on there is a few metres of grass, dirt and sand from the tree line to the water. Paul can see that river is deepest at it’s middle and goes really shallow at the bend to their left, rocks visible in the water. 

The river is nice and shady, some sunlight managing to creep through the leaves and branches of the canopy above them. 

Paul finishes undressing and puts on his black swimming trunks. They’re short, only going halfway down his thighs and they’re tight on his thighs and ass. Paul packed them hoping they’d get Daryl riled up. Once his trunks are on he puts on his river shoes, Daryl had told him to buy a pair because he cut his foot once in the river, he needed to drive home and get stitches. He still has long scar across the side of his foot. 

Paul wades into the water while Daryl gets changed. The cool water surrounds his ankles, slowly working it’s way up his body as he goes out further. “Is it cold?!” Daryl shouts from the bank as he puts his own shoes on, Paul lets his eyes wander up Daryl’s body. His trunks are a navy blue and go down to a few inches above his knees, like himself Daryl is going shirtless, leaving his solid chest and muscled stomach on display. “Paul?!” Daryl asks again, a smirk covering his lips. 

Paul’s cheeks go pink and he clears his throat, “It’s cool but not cold.” He tells the hunter. 

Daryl nods in response and begins wading into the water. Paul stops when the water reaches his shoulders, Daryl reaches his after a few moments. 

Paul reaches up to place one hand on Daryl’s cheek and the other on the base of his neck, using his hands he pulls Daryl’s face down and kisses him. Daryl’s hands land on his waist and squeeze gently, Paul threads his fingers into Daryl’s hair and kisses him deeper. 

Daryl groans into his mouth and pulls Paul closer to him, pressing their chests together. Paul removes his hand from Daryl’s face and places it in the water, forming a cup with his hand. He bites Daryl’s lip and pulls away, he quickly swipes his hand out of the water, splashing water over Daryl’s face. 

Paul laughs and jumps away from the older man, “You little shit!” Daryl exclaims and begins to chase after him. 

Paul lets out another laugh before he dives under the water, making his way to the deepest part of the river. 

After being chased for a few minutes he finds himself back where he can touch, he stands puffing, he furrows his eyebrows, he's lost sight of Daryl.Suddenly arms wrap around his waist and pulls him down into the water, a fucking squeal leaves his lips before he is submerged. 

He rises out from the water and shakes his hair out of his eyes, arms are still around his waist holding him up. The water is so deep where they are that it goes up to his collar bones, and inch or two of his hair is still submerged. Suddenly the arm on his waist drops down and sweeps the back of his knees, picking him up. 

Paul laughs in surprise and wriggles his feet, he wraps his arms around Daryl’s neck. Daryl is holding him bridal style, and Paul laughs at the situation. 

“You’re annoyin’.” Daryl grunts as he looks down at the small man his arms. 

“I know, but you love me anyway.” Paul says cheekily, grinning up at the hunter. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Paul, they both smile into the kiss. 

 

******

 

Saturday 8th July 2017

Daryl walks into the bedroom, towel drying his hair as he does. Paul is sitting on the edge of the bed on the phone, he had called Maggie to check on her. Daryl stands drying his hair as Paul talks, after a few moments he hangs up and leans back to place his phone on the bedside table. 

Daryl chucks the towel to the ground, “Everything okay?” He asks. 

Paul nods and lays back on the bed, “Yeah, she hasn’t had any early Labour signs or anything like that.” 

Daryl hums and lays over Paul, knocking his knees apart and presses their bare chests together, they’re both only wearing their boxers as it’s late. He keeps his weight on his forearms that are laying beside Paul’s head, Paul licks his lips as their eyes lock. 

“You gonna kiss me or not?” Paul inquires with raised eyebrows after a few moments of locking eyes with each other had passed. 

Daryl smirks a little and leans down to place his lips on the other man’s, Paul kisses him back eagerly and grabs two handfuls of Daryl’s ass. 

Daryl traces Paul’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for access to the other man’s hot mouth. Paul grants him what he wants, opening his mouth. Immediately Daryl slips his tongue past Paul’s lips and into his mouth. Paul moans into the kiss and kneads Daryl’s ass, Daryl moans in response. 

Moments later Daryl pulls his lips away from Paul’s and begins to kiss and suck at Paul’s neck instead, Paul moans and bucks his hips up into Daryl’s. Daryl grunts into Paul's neck at the friction and grinds his hips down on Paul’s. 

Paul hisses through his teeth and moves one hand from Daryl’s ass to grab his head and push their lips back together, Daryl allows the smaller man to ravish his mouth for a few minutes before he stands up from the bed, Paul whining at the loss of contact. 

Daryl tugs Paul’s boxers off and lays back down on the bed beside Paul instead of on top of him, Daryl grabs the bottle of lube that’s sitting on the bedside table. Paul’s head lolls to the side and kisses Daryl’s forearm. “Ya wanna bottom, or?” Daryl asks as he opens the bottle of lube, he’s pretty sure Paul wants to, he’s just making sure. 

“Oh, I definitely want to bottom.” Paul replies breathlessly, a smirk covering his puffy lips.

The older man chuckles and places a quick kiss on Paul's lips before he spreads lube over two fingers and places them at Paul’s hole. He smears lube over his entrance before he slowly pushes his index and middle finger inside, Paul sighs and begins slowly tugging at his dick. 

Daryl groans at the sight, Paul looks so beautiful below him. The younger man’s drying hair is spread out over the pillows and his cheeks down to his chest has flushed red. His lips are parted with soft moans and gasps escaping them, the hand that isn’t slowly jerking his cock is threaded into the sheets. 

Daryl bites his lips frustrated as he moves his fingers around, searching for Paul’s prostate. His dick hits it straight away when he’s topping but sometimes he struggles to find it with his fingers, it makes him frustrated and embarrassed but Paul doesn’t mind, he says Daryl is still learning. 

After a few more moments Paul whimpers loudly and squeezes his eyes shut, “There, baby.” Paul tells him breathlessly and Daryl keeps moving his fingers to hit that bundle of nerves. Paul writhers around on the bed as he jerks his cock fast, “Fuck Daryl, you’re gonna have to stop or I’ll come.” He whimpers, removing his hand from his dick and grabbing Daryl’s wrist instead. 

Daryl hums and gently pulls his fingers out. He grabs the bottle of lube and spreads some more over his dick, after, he tosses the bottle of lube to the ground and crawls in between Paul’s legs, placing his hands on Paul’s knees to keep himself upright. Paul’s hands land on Daryl’s and squeeze gently, Daryl takes that as an okay and places the head of his cock at Paul’s entrance. He pushes in slightly and then pulls back out, he repeats the motions to tease the younger man, Paul whines in frustration. 

“Hurry up.” Paul whimpers, his fingernails digging into Daryl’s shoulders. 

Daryl chuckles and does as Paul says, he pushes in slowly. Daryl hisses through his teeth and Paul moans loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

Once Daryl is fully inside the younger man he leans down so he’s laying over Paul, he braces himself on his forearms as he begins slowly thrusting in and out. “Uhh! Daryl, baby, fuck!” Paul cries out and grabs a hold of Daryl’s ass, feeling his cheeks clench with every thrust. 

Daryl thrusts in and out slowly but deeply, feeling Paul’s hot, tight, walls around his dick. He moans at the feeling and buries his face in Paul’s neck, sucking the sweaty, salty skin into his mouth and nibbling at it. 

After leaving a few sizeable hickeys he removes his head from Paul's neck and kisses him passionately instead, claiming the younger man’s mouth with his own. Paul moans into his mouth and pulls away from the kiss, “Faster.” He moans and pushes his lips back onto Daryl’s. 

Daryl gives in to Paul’s wishes and begins thrusting faster, groaning and swearing as he does. Paul clenches his hole around Daryl and kisses his neck, Daryl groans out, “Fuck, darlin’.” And thrusts harder. 

Paul whimpers and reaches down to jerk his cock, Daryl rarely calls him by pet names, Paul fucking loves it when he does. “Baby, ungh.” Paul whimpers and jerks himself quicker. “You’re so good baby, make me feel so good.” Paul tells the older man, moaning loudly afterwards. 

Daryl moans and continues to thrust confidently, Paul’s words of praise and encouragement always make him feel good, drive him crazy. He remembers being incredibly embarrassed when Paul had explained why he likes being told what to do, why he likes the encouragement. It made sense that he had a praise kink after Paul explained what it was. 

Minutes of moaning, the sound of skin slapping on skin, and lot’s of swearing had passed and Paul is a mess beneath the hunter. 

“I’m so close, fuck, shit.” Paul moans and drags his fingernails up and down Daryl’s back repeatedly. 

Daryl groans and wraps his large, calloused hand around Paul’s leaking cock, he jerks it in time with his thrusts. After just a few jerks of his hand Paul is crying out and cum is spilling from his dick all over Daryl’s hand and his own stomach. 

Daryl feels himself on the edge so leans down at pushes his lips onto Paul’s, the smaller man immediately pushes his tongue into Daryl’s mouth. That pushes Daryl over the edge and he groans into Paul’s pretty mouth as he comes inside him. 

He thrusts a few more times to ride out the last of their orgasms before he pulls out gently, he drops to lay down beside Paul, he briefly kisses the smaller man before he settles down on the bed. “I love you.” Paul pants from beside him, Daryl grins and says it back. After he catches his breath Daryl stands up and goes into the bathroom, he grabs a washcloth and wets it before he heads back to Paul. He sits down on the bed beside Paul and begins to clean him up. 

When they're both clean Daryl pulls back the covers and they crawl under them. They settle with Daryl’s head on Paul’s shoulder with his arm thrown over the smaller man’s stomach. 

“Love you, sweetheart.” Paul whispers and kisses the top of Daryl’s head. 

“Love you.” Daryl responds and snuggles into Paul. 

 

******

 

Sunday 9th July 2017

“Okay, I can see a track. Can you?” Daryl asks from just behind him. 

Paul grins, Daryl is acting like a proper teacher. They had spent all of yesterday hunting, Daryl teaching him the basics of hunting and tracking. Now all of this morning they’ve been hunting again, but this time Daryl has been asking Paul to find the track. Paul still isn’t great but he’s getting better. 

Paul looks around intently. Something to his left catches his eye, he moves closer and squats down. He examines the ground for a few more moments before he decides that what he is looking are prints of some sort. “Prints?” He asks turning back to look his hunter. 

Daryl walks over to him and drops to his knees beside him, he moves a few leaves around and examines the ground. “These aren’t even tha tracks I was talking about but good job.” He says and squeezes Paul’s shoulder before he stands back up. 

Paul follows standing up as well, he adjusts the game bag on his as he says; “Oh, what ones were you talking about?” Paul asks, proud he saw tracks that Daryl didn’t but disappointed he missed the ones the older man wanted him to find. 

“Rabbit tracks over there.” Daryl says motioning to his right. “These are deer prints though, heaps better.” Daryl says, noticing the disappointment he leans over and pecks Paul’s cheek. “C’mon let’s follow these.” 

Half an hour later they're standing incredibly still twenty meters from a deer, the deer is grazing by trees. Paul stands a few metres back and to the left of Daryl, watching the hunter’s every move. He has the crossbow raised, he looks incredibly focused and his arms are flexed, they’re bare from the sleeveless shirt he’s wearing. 

After taking a few moments to aim Daryl releases the bolt, Paul watching as the deer drops down immediately.“That was hot.” Paul says blatantly and Daryl chuckles, beginning to walk towards where the deer lays. 

 

******

 

Paul releases the bolt, huffing frustratedly when it hits nearly a foot above his target. “Relax, darlin’.” Daryl says and kisses his temple as he passes him. Daryl removes the bolt from the tree and heads back to Paul. 

He stands behind Paul and adjusts his arms, when he’s done he places his hands on Paul’s hips. “There, try again.” The older man says and Paul does. 

This time the bolt hits the target. Paul jumps happily, “I did it!” Paul exclaims and turns around to face the hunter. 

Daryl hums, a wide smile on his face. “Good job.” Daryl praises and leans down to kiss his boyfriend. 

Paul kisses him back enthusiastically for a minute before he pulls away. “C’mon, I wanna try again.” He exclaims turning back towards the target and holding up Daryl’s crossbow again. 

 

****** 

 

Paul caresses Daryl’s arm with his fingertips, the larger man is laying beside him, his head on Paul’s chest and their legs tangled together. 

They’re laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, pillows under their heads and thick blankets covering them. Paul had just finished making love to Daryl. Paul had been telling Daryl about a book he was reading and how the men in it had made love in front of the fire, Paul was expressing how romantic he thought it was. Honestly he hadn't been leaning towards him and Daryl doing it, he was honestly just talking about the book. But Daryl asked if he wanted to do it, and yeah they did. 

Paul decided that when he and Daryl buy a bigger house together it must have a fireplace. Now as he lays with Daryl falling asleep on him he can’t stop himself from thinking about what he wants for their future; celebrating their first anniversary, their first Christmas and New Year together, buying a house together, getting married, having children. 

He stays up a while after Daryl falls asleep, wondering if the hunter that he’s so fucking crazily in love with thinks about these things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it, please let know what you think.  
> Check out my Tumblr iiloulouii


	18. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life begins.

 

Friday 28th July 2017

Paul sprints up his stairs to his bedroom where Daryl is sleeping, despite his utter exhaustion he is somehow finding the energy to run this fucking fast. 

It’s two-thirty in the morning and Paul has just ditched work because he had gotten a call from Glenn, Glenn told him that Maggie is in labour and that they're at the hospital. 

Glenn and Maggie didn’t want anyone to go and see them until after the baby is born, despite Paul offering to come and support her through the labour.

Paul swears as he runs up his closed bedroom door, being dark he hadn’t seen it was closed. He opens the door properly and charges into the room.

He jumps down on the bed beside sleeping boyfriend, he places his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and shakes, trying to wake the older man, jostling the mattress in the process. The older man wakes immediately and groans, looking up at Paul, confusion written all over his face. 

“Fucken, two-thirty in tha morning. What?” The hunter growls, his voice raspy and deep. 

“Maggie’s in labour!” Paul shouts and jumps up from the bed. 

That gets Daryl’s attention, he sits up as fast as lightning, his hair wild and allover the place. “What?!” He exclaims. 

“Glenn called me at work.” Paul tells him as he paces at the foot of the bed, tugging at his loose hair. He’s probably more nervous and stressed than Maggie, and she’s the one having the baby. 

Daryl stands up from the bed and makes his way over to him, Paul raises his eyebrows at Daryl’s half naked body, nothing but faded black boxers covering him. “Let’s go then.” Daryl says and turns towards the closet to get dressed. 

Paul grabs his wrist and turns him back around, “We can’t!” He whimpers and falls forward into Daryl’s chest. 

Daryl’s strong arms wrap around him, the older man squeezes him gently. “Why not?” He asks softly and kisses the top of Paul’s head. 

“They don’t want anyone there until after the baby is born.” Paul answers, his voice muffled by Daryl’s chest. 

“Understandable.” Daryl responds as Paul pulls away from his embrace. 

Paul sighs rubbing his hands over his face, “I know, I’m just worried.” Paul whispers, he looks up at Daryl with his tired eyes. 

Daryl smiles softly at him and pulls him back into a hug, “She’s got this.” Daryl says grinning and Paul hums into his shoulder. “She’s gonna be in labour for a while and ya look like you’re gonna collapse any second, try to sleep okay?” Daryl says softly and squeezes his hips.

After a bit of convincing Daryl manages to get Paul to go to bed, the hunter promised he would “Guard the phones.”, Paul’s words not his. 

Daryl feels a range of emotions as he lays against the headboard, his and Paul's iPhones beside him. He feels excitement, nervousness, worry, happiness all at the same time. He knows Maggie will be okay, she’s the toughest woman he’s ever met, giving birth is just her next challenge. 

 

 

******

 

 

Twelve hours later Daryl and Paul are pretty much speed walking down the hospital hallway to Maggie’s room, their hands are linked together as they search for the room number they desire. 

They will be the first to meet the baby, Rick and Michonne are coming in a few hours. 

“There!” Paul exclaims and nearly jogs to the room, dragging Daryl behind him. 

Somehow Paul manages to compose himself enough to knock on the closed door, excitement taking over his body. When he hears Glenn softly call, “Come in.” He pushes the door open at the two men enter quietly. 

Paul’s lips part and he exhales, Maggie lays in the hospital bed, a tiny blue bundle in her arms. Glenn has already stood up from the bed and is walking towards them, “Hey.” Paul whispers as Glenn pulls him into a hug, he squeezes the other man tightly and whispers a congratulations. 

When they part from the hug Glenn moves around him to get to Daryl and Paul walks over to Maggie. 

“Hi.” He whispers as he places his hands on the bed and leans down, he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” He tells her as he looks down at her, despite giving birth seven hours ago and being exhausted she is still beautiful. 

Maggie smiles her beautiful smile and removes a hand from the baby to place it Paul’s instead, she squeezes softly. “Thank you.” She says gratefully. 

Paul move his eyes from hers to look at the bundle in her arms, the baby’s face is still a little puffy and he’s a bit pink, he’s wrapped up in a blue fluffy blanket, his dark eyes are visible as he looks around and Paul smiles wide, “God, he’s so gorgeous.” Paul says, a laugh at the end. 

“He definitely is.” Maggie replies and strokes her son’s cheek. Paul sees movement out of the corner of his eye, Glenn has sat back down on the bed and Paul feels a hand on his lower back, Daryl is beside him, also looking at the baby. “Here.” Maggie says and transfers the baby into Paul's waiting arms. 

Paul smiles even wider and carefully sits down on the chair behind him, Maggie and Glenn don’t tell him to be careful or gentle, they know he will be. “Meet Hershel Jr.” Glenn says proudly as he obverses his two friends with his baby, Daryl has sat down on the other chair beside Paul and resting his head against Paul’s. 

“Hi, Hershel.” Paul whispers at the baby in his arms, the baby just blinks up at him. 

Paul looks up at Daryl, the older man is watching them both with a soft expression, Paul smiles at him and Daryl smiles back. 

“Hey guys, there’s something we wanted to ask you.” Maggie says suddenly, breaking the silencethat had overcome the room for a few minutes. 

“What is it?” Daryl asks quietly, he looks between her and Glenn curiously, Paul does the same. 

“Well,” Maggie begins, placing her hands in her lap. “Me and Glenn decided we want you two to be Hershel’s godfathers.” She informs them and smiles at their reactions, both men’s mouth’s had dropped open at their eyes had widened. 

“Are you serious?” Paul exclaims, briefly glancing at Daryl who looked just as surprised as he felt. 

“Yes, but only if you want to of course, it’s fine if you don’t.” Glenn replies, his voice serious and a grin covering his face. 

“Listen, though you guys haven't been together for a very long time, you are in a committed relationship and we seriously doubt that you two would ever seperate but if you did, we know that neither of you would ever leave our lives, leave Hershel’s life.” Maggie expresses, her voice strong, determined, soft and comforting all at the same time.

Paul doesn’t even think about it, he already loves the baby in his arms so fucking much, “I want to.” He says, his eyes locked with hers. He turns to Daryl, the hunter is already looking at him. “Do you?” He asks, he searches Daryl’s face hopefully, he wants this, he really wants this. 

Daryl nods and smiles a small smile, “Yeah, I do.” He whispers. 

Paul smiles brightly, he leans forward and places his lips on Daryl’s. They kiss softly for a few seconds before he pulls back, “I love you.” Paul whispers and Daryl whispers it back straight away. 

 

 

******

 

 

When they arrive home nearly three hours later Paul is in a fantastic mood, all smiles and laughs. 

Wrapping his arms up around his hunter’s neck he exclaims, “We have a godson, we have a godchild together!” 

Daryl just smiles widely and leans down, kissing him passionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this tiny, shitty thing in an hour? 
> 
> Comments are welcome!   
> Check out my tumblr iiloulouii


End file.
